Darling in the Franxx:Animarium Force
by Ares041
Summary: Luego de la guerra contra VIRM, se formo en la tierra una organización especializada en pilotar robots gigantes conocidos como "Bestias galácticas" con la finalidad de volver a enfrentarlo en caso de que vuelva. Nuestro protagonista Axel se vera embarcado en una misión para recuperar a sus compañeros luego de ser devorados por una anomalía espacio-temporal y así conocerá a ZeroTwo.
1. Cap 0: Prologo

Darling in the Franxx: Animarium Forcé

La tierra, año 2040, la humanidad pasaba por una época de paz total, luego de la los desastres ocurridos por el error informático conocido como Y2K38, ocurrido en el año 2038. La comunicación entre países se vio seriamente influenciada por este y fue cortada de inmediato quitando algunos casos muy concretos. Lejos de encontrar una solución, parecía que estábamos en una época de anti desarrollo, la cual no solo impedía la creación de nuevas herramientas de trabajo, sino que además se perdió mucha información y algunas maquinarias quedaron perdidas en el tiempo por la imposibilidad de trabajar sin sistemas de 32 bits. Pero lejos de mejorar la cosa apenas empezaba.

Año 2041, un extraño ente comenzó a deslumbrarse en el cielo. Descendiendo lentamente, este se refería a sí mismo como VIRM…un ser de energía pura, capaz de comunicarse a través de ondas telequineticas. A su manera expreso que no venía con malas intenciones, nos prometió vida eterna, conocimiento infinito y un poder inimaginable, pero ahí entraron en juego sus verdaderas intenciones. El quería que abandonemos nuestra forma física para pasar a formar parte de él, claramente, nuestra respuesta fue una negativa y sin decir más, el ente volvió al espacio.

Año 2042, VIRM regreso y para nuestra desgracia, no vino solo. Llego con unas bestias más grandes que edificios, al principio, creímos que eran robóticos, pero al examinarlos más de cerca logramos descubrir que son una combinación de seres mecánicos y orgánicos. Estas bestias erradicaron países enteros en unas pocas semanas, la humanidad fue arrinconada a una pequeña esquina del mundo.

Todo parecía perdido y entonces, un milagro, algo que nadie hubiese esperado. Un día como cualquier otro, vimos al cielo abrirse y callo desde este una roca del tamaño de un país pequeño, el miedo se hizo presente al instante, pero esta nunca toco tierra, quedo suspendida sobre nuestras cabezas. Sin mucho más que hacer, nos embarcamos en la misión de explorar este inmenso lugar que parecía sacado de la imaginación de algún religioso. Las personas que llegaron no encontraron más que, lo que en un principio se creyó, eran inmensas estatuas de piedra con forma animal. Rápidamente nos dimos cuenta que eran más que solo esto. Estos enormes montículos de roca desprendían un brillo particular cuando cierta persona se acercaba a ellos, la curiosidad de ellos los llevo a tocar estas piedras y seguido a esto, pudimos ver como esos enormes animales cobraban vida, tenían la misma composición que las fuerzas de VIRM ósea, eran mitad máquina, mitad orgánicos y no solo eso, parecían tener algún tipo de conexión espiritual con quienes los habían despertado. Ellos los llamaron…Bestias Galácticas…

Por otro lado, las fuerzas de VIRM no se hicieron esperar, aunque esta vez no estábamos solos, las bestias se unieron a nosotros en la lucha contra lo que llamábamos la Legión Morada.

Fueron largas batallas, murieron miles no solo de personas pero al final, en el año 2050 liberamos a la tierra de VIRM. Este se fue, pero dejando la advertencia de que volvería. Formamos una alianza con lo las Bestias Galácticas, ellos se quedarían en la tierra junto a nosotros para fortalecer el vínculo con los humanos y así, cuando VIRM vuelva, erradicarlo de una vez por todas. A cambio la humanidad prometió dar a las bestias a personas con la fuerza de voluntad y la valentía suficientes como para luchar a su lado.

En el año 2051 se formó la asociación Animarium Force, una organización formada para proteger la tierra y a sus habitantes. La humanidad ya no se dividía por continentes y solo se concentraban en reparar lo que hace años se había destruido. Se formaron tribus de las cuales se elegía por voto popular o por sus acciones a gente capaz de pilotar a los imponentes animales de hierro.

Sip, una historia muy bonita la verdad, pero aquí vamos con lo que nos importa: Año 2055, Tribu desértica número 13, una ciudad tranquilo, con la pequeña cantidad de 8.000 habitantes, ha estado sufriendo de algunos eventos bizarros. Durante los transcurridos 5 meses se han reportado al menos 450 personas como desaparecidas, esto e veces más que en cualquier otra tribu a lo largo del mundo y…AXEL ESCUCHASTE ALGO DE TODO LO QUE DIJE?

El grito del jefe me despertó y dificultosamente abro los ojos y lo miro con una cara sonriente.

-Axel: Mire jefecito hubiese escuchado lo que dijo muy cómodamente pero hay un problema, las sillas son tan cómodas que me es difícil mantener la compostura y..bueno…ya sabe.

-Jefe: Bien, entonces supongo que te agradara escuchar que entre los desaparecidos se encontraba el escuadrón 13.

Rápidamente me levanto de la silla al oír sus palabras.

-Jefe: Supongo que ahora tengo tu atención, es por eso que te llame. Ahora escucha bien, nuestros científicos detectaron serias distorsiones en la realidad cerca de los lugares donde ellos desaparecieron. Por el hecho de que no solo ellos se fueron si no sus Bestias Galacticas también, se ha llegado a especular que se trata de portales interdimencionales que alteran la estructura espacio-tiempo.

-Axel: MALDITA SEA HOMBRE, DIGALO EN ESPAÑOL HAY VIDAS EN JUEGO.

-Jefe: (tomando aire) Ósea, agujeros de gusano. Necesitamos que tú y tu…

-Axel: (interrumpiéndolo) Dragozord.

-Jefe: Yo creo que ustedes son las únicas personas que le ponen nombre a sus bestias…Necesitamos que tú y Dragozord o como lo llames, vuelen a través de uno de estos portales para, EN EL MEJOR DE LOS CASOS, tener una idea exacta de donde están los demás.

-Axel: En el mejor de los casos? Y como van a saber a dónde voy a ir a parar?

-Jefe: Esperaba que preguntaras, toma. (Dijo lanzándome un pequeño dispositivo). Un rastreador universal, la última maravilla tecnológica creada gracias a la unión entre…

-Axel: Si, si muy bonito, y como sabrán exactamente cuándo va a salir uno de estos portales rancios?

-Jefe: Exactamente, dentro de 1 hora según nuestros expertos suponen por la acumulación de…

-Axel: Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo verdad?

-Jefe: (Sacando pecho orgullosamente) Es mi deber como jefe hijo.

-Axel: Y si me niego a hacerlo?

-Jefe: mmm no lo harás.

-Axel: Verdad.

CARACTERISTICAS DE ANIMARIAN:

Nombre: Axel Giordano.

Edad: 19 años.

Altura: 1.8m

Bestia Galactica: Un ave gigante de colores blanco, negro y con un cuerno en su cabeza. Él lo llama Dragozord.

Apartado importante: Siempre lleva gorra, no le gusta estar sin ella.

Montado en la espalda de mi compañero, pude ver a lo lejos el inmenso portal de energía.

-Axel: Bien chico, como lo practicamos…no tengas miedo, estoy contigo.

Dragozord lanza un rugido al aire antes de emprender vuelo, y a toda velocidad nos dirigimos a quien agujero. Dentro de este, la cosa no era muy placentera que digamos, podía sentir mis músculos y huesos moverse en direcciones imposibles, sentía como si mi cuerpo formase solo una maza deforme de materia. Sin darme cuenta, me solté de la espalda de mi compañero y vi como no solo mi amigo desaparecía entre la inmensa cantidad de colores y luces que componían aquel lugar, si no que yo también desaparecí. Y de la nada, me doy contra un duro piso de hierro. Rápidamente me reincorpore y saco el localizador.

-Axel: Ah claro…NUNCA ME ENSEÑARON A USAR ESTA COSA.

Entonces me percate de mi entorno. Parecía una especie de…"NAVE ESPACIAL" supongo. Volteo a mi alrededor para buscar alguna puerta o algo, pero en vez de eso encuentro algo, no…a alguien más bien, alguien que, aunque yo no lo supiera, cambiaria mi vida de una manera que nunca hubiese imaginado. Parada, con cara de poco interés, se encontraba una hermosa chica de pelo rosa, ojos verdes y lo más importante…unos cuernos rojos que salían de su frente.


	2. Cap 1: El ave que voló

Cap1: El ave que voló.

Mi cerebro trataba de conectar los cables necesarios para procesar la información, pero la imagen que estaba frente a mí, de una chica con ondulado pelo rosa, ojos verdes y cuernos había despertado cierto aire de interés. Había quedado inmóvil en mi lugar, no solo por la belleza de aquella chica, había algo en ella que me parecía extrañamente familiar. Su mirada desinteresada no solo imponía respeto, si no también, cierto aire de superioridad que hacía que se me erizaran los pelos de la espalda.

-¿?: Y bien? Vas a decir algo o solo te quedaras mirándome todo el día?

-Axel: YO! (Mi voz se rompió un poco en este punto)…ejem, soy Axel

Le dije extendiendo mi mano y parándome firme. Cambio su expresión a una de extrañes, al principio, contuvo un poco su risa y luego soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Axel: Em que es lo gracio…

Ante la distracción, ella aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre mí y pasar su lengua contra mi mejilla.

-Axel: QUE…Pero que…

Si ya estaba estupefacto antes, ahora lo estaba mucho más.

-¿?: mmm me gusta tu sabor, sabe a… confusión, miedo, pero también un poco de determinación.

-Axel: Amiga, mi sabor es único y detergente.

-ZeroTwo: Por tu ropa supongo que debes tener relación con esos raros y sus animales mecánicos…Soy Zero Two, mucho gusto.

-Axel: Axel, y si, esos "RAROS" como los llamas son mis amigos, suponiendo que hablamos de los mismos raros y es muy raro viniendo de alguien CON PELO ROSA.

-ZeroTwo: Pensé que dirías algo sobre los cuernos.

-Axel: Si te lo esperas no tiene gracia.

Una puerta se abre detrás de la chica y entran 2 personas. Un sujeto muy alto con un brazo y el cuello roto y un respirador y una especie de científico con media cabeza y un brazo mecánico. Mi primera reacción al ver esto fue…supongo que la que cualquiera hubiese tomado.

-Axel: En qué clase de cuento de hadas me metí?

El sujeto alto toma del brazo a Zero Two y la aparta de mí.

-Doctor F: No es ningún cuento de hadas ni mucho menos jovencito, yo soy el Doctor Frank y te encuentras ni más ni menos que en mi nave de desembarco y más te vale alejarte de aquella chica si quieres mantenerte con vida, no es alguien con muy buena reputación.

-ZeroTwo: Adiós Axel, suerte a donde quiera que vallas.

Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Axel: Pues a mí me parece bastante agradable…un poco loca supongo, pero agradable.

-Doctor F: No viene al caso, solo aléjate de ella sí? Bien, déjame adivinar, caíste en una especie de portal y solo quieres volver a casa.

-Axel: En realidad me deje caer con mi pajarito mecánico para venir a salvar a mis compañeros…si es que siguen vivos…porque si no…bueno, seria incómodo.

-Doctor F: "suspira" creo que se a lo que te refieres…bien cuando lleguemos a la ciudadela hare algunas llamadas a ver dónde te metemos. Y si, están vivos.

Acompaño al doctor hasta la cabina, me sorprendió lo increíblemente moderno que es todo. Es como si en este universo nunca hubiese pasado la pelea contra VIRM o el error informático. Unos momentos luego de llegar uno de los pilotos llamo al doctor, no pude escuchar bien lo que dijo, pero luego de eso hizo una señal a Zero Two, quien se encontraba sentada junto a una ventana.

-ZeroTwo: Bien Darling, es hora de trabajar.

Ella salió de la sala junto con el sujeto alto, este último no parecía muy contento, es más, se le notaba nervioso y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Axel: Doctor, podría preguntarle qué está pasando?

-Doctor F: Tranquilo chico, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo siéntate, bajaremos en cuanto hayamos acabado con el inconveniente.

-Axel: Inconveniente?

Esto me olía cada vez peor. Pero sin más opción, simplemente tome el lugar de Zero Two y comencé a mirar por la ventana. Pero en el momento que puse mis ojos, vi en el suelo una gigantesca bestia color negro y azul, era muy parecido a una bestia galáctica, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente diferente. Esta cosa carecía de la seguridad que aquellos enormes animales nos habían dado desde que éramos niños.

-¿?: Abriendo compuertas, liberando a Strelitzia.

De la nave, calló una gigantesca mujer de hierro, su color, blanco y con retoques en rojo, empuñando una gran lanza con la cual intento empalar a la criatura desde el cielo.

-Axel: Que…es eso?

-Doctor F: Eso es Strelitzia un FranXX, enormes damas de acero, pilotadas por un hombre y una mujer. Son quienes nos protegen de la amenaza Klaxosaurio.

-Axel: Ósea esa criatura negra y azul?

-Doctor F: Precisamente joven.

Estaba pegado al vidrio, admirando la batalla entre esos 2 titanes, algo dentro de todo esto me causaba una increíble emoción, de no haber sido porque había un vidrio de por medio, me hubiese tirado al vacío. Parecían bailar al compás de una danza mortal, esos movimientos, esa agilidad era increíble para ser un robot. La pelea no duro demasiado, Strelitzia tuvo sus momentos de flaqueza, pero finalmente sobrepaso a la criatura, logro voltearla de espaldas de un solo golpe con la parte trasera de su lanza. Parecía que iba a acabarla, tenía su arma levantada, pero esta no se movía.

-¿?: Doctor! Lo perdemos! Perdemos al estambre.

-Doctor F: Demonios, ordene la retirada.

-Axel: Que pasa?

Nadie se dignó a contestarme. Vuelvo mi mirada a la pelea, Strelitzia había soltado su arma y temblaba de una manera muy errática. La criatura no se hizo esperar, se reincorporo y de un golpe lanzo lejos a Strelitzia, seguido a esto, salió corriendo. Luego pude ver como aquella dama de hierro, cambiaba su forma, de una femenina a la de un animal. Parecía una especie de león, muy parecido al diseño de las bestias galácticas.

-Doctor F: (hablando por un comunicador) Zero Two, vuelve, deja que los demás se encarguen de este.

No hubo respuesta al llamado, aquel león simplemente comenzó a perseguir a la criatura.

-Axel: A donde se dirige?

-Doctor F: A la ciudadela…Avisen que se acerca un clase Mohorovic! Rápido antes de que llegue.

En la distancia, pude apreciar un domo gigante de metal donde gigantes puertas de metal se habrían, y a la criatura dando un cabezazo a una de estas, impidiendo su apertura.

-¿?: Señor, las compuertas A, B y C se averiaron, no pueden liberar a los FranXX y los demás no llegarían a tiempo.

-Doctor F: mmm…que remedio, avise a los Nine que se preparen para actuar.

Mientras tanto, el león de hierro embistió a la criatura, lanzándola lejos de la puerta. El…"Klaxosaurio" creo que ese era su nombre, abrió su boca y comenzó a girar una turbina que se encontraba en su parte trasera. Strelitzia corrió rápidamente hacia él, saltando en zic zac hasta finalmente embestir la cabeza del monstruo quien, momentos antes, lanzo un potente láser de color azulado, este apenas daño la ciudadela, pero el impacto de Strelitzia logro desviar el ataque, haciendo que impacte con una de los alerones de la nave en la que me encontraba. Esta rápidamente se inclinó y comenzó a caer, nosotros fuimos empujados a la parte opuesta de la cabina, impactando con las ventanas. Parecía el fin, de todas las formas en las que pensé que moriría…esta no estaba tan mal la verdad.

Pero algo paso…la nave se enderezo rápidamente, y disminuyo la velocidad de caída. Aterrizamos casi sin ningún rasguño.

-Axel: No me diga, usted también construyo esta nave para no morir en casos extremos?

-Doctor F: En realidad, ni siquiera yo sé que paso.

A las afueras de la nave, pude escuchar un rugido familiar, uno de un ave, para ser exacto.

-Axel: Pero le apuesto que yo si lo sé.

Escale a través de las computadoras y aparatos rotos de la nave, solo para saltar fuera por una de las ventanas rotas. Y ahí, me esperaba un viejo amigo. Una enorme ave de hierro alzaba sus alas ante nosotros y me miraba desde arriba.

-Axel: No pudiste llegar en mejor momento jajaja…bien amigo, es hora de demostrar para que nos entrenaros…evitemos que esa cosa entre al domo.

Dragozord bajo su cabeza y abrió su pico.

-Axel: Em…quieres que entre? Bien…supongo que puedo confiar…

Al final del gran pico, no podía ver más que oscuridad absoluta, era como si toda la luz que estuviese alrededor fuese tragada al pasar por ahí. Al aproximarme lo suficiente, pude ver la razón, no era como una garganta común y corriente, era más bien, un material que se sostenía por sí mismo rompiendo toda ley de la física, al ser sólido y a la vez traspasable…aunque supongo que a estas alturas, las leyes de la física ya no importaran en lo más mínimo, así que simplemente salte dentro. La sensación fue sin duda una experiencia completamente nueva, era como si estuviera dentro de la mente de Dragozord, no podía hablar, moverme o siquiera respirar, así que simplemente pensé "VE ADELANTE" y el ave rápidamente camino en esa dirección. Ahí fue cuando todo cobro sentido, ahora somos 1, su cuerpo y mi mente…una Unión Simbiótica había leído esto en los libros, pero no se compara con experimentarlo uno mismo…aun así, no es momento de pensar, si no se actuar.

El Klaxosaurio corría a toda velocidad hacia el león de hierro, su intención era atropellarlo y estamparlo contra la pared de la ciudadela. Yo no permitiría que eso pasara, le dije a Dragozord que volara a toda velocidad y golpeara las patas de la criatura, esto hizo no solo que callera, si no que derrapara contra el suelo, dándole la oportunidad a Strelitzia-leon de contraatacar, ella dio un salto y aplasto la cabeza del klaxosaurio contra el suelo. Si bien, esto logro dañarlo, no fue lo suficiente como para vencerlo. La bestia giro rápidamente y se reincorporo. Esta vez volvió a cargar el láser y lo apunto no hacia la ciudadela como la primera vez, si no hacia Strelitzia, esta última, intento detener el ataque con su cola. Lo logro, pero la fuerza del impacto lanzo hacia atrás al león gigante, impactando contra una de las paredes del inmenso domo. El monstruo volvió a cargar el láser, su intención era rematar, pero, no sé qué me llevo a hacerlo realmente, si fue el furor del momento, la necesidad de hacer lo correcto o simplemente un impulso por hacerme el héroe, pero Dragozord se puso entre Strelitzia y el Klaxosaurio y uso sus alas como una especie de escudo. Salimos volando y chocamos contra Strelitzia, el golpe fue tal, que Salí disparado desde dentro de Dragozord.

Caí a un sobre lo que parecía una especie de pasaje-mirador o ni yo sé que era eso. Lo importante ahí, fue Strelitzia, abrió si boca y de ahí salieron 2 personas, solo 1 con vida. Su mirada desinteresada, sus cuernos y las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo sin duda le daban una apariencia muy amenazadora…su compañero acababa de morir, y ella no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo.

-ZeroTwo: Estas muy loco lo sabes?

-Axel: Yo?

-ZeroTwo: Te sugiero que tomes a tu pajarito y se vallan de aquí, no hay nada para ustedes aquí.

-Axel: Y tú que vas a hacer? Enfrentarte a esa cosa tu sola para morir? Además…no eres la única a la que entrenaron para matar monstruos gigantes.

-ZeroTwo: Pues presta atención, estos no son como los que hay de dónde vienes, la única forma de matarlos es perforando el núcleo que se encuentra en su interior y lo único que traspasara esa coraza de su exterior es la lanza de Strelitzia, pero sin un estambre, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Mientras hablábamos, el Klaxosaurio se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque.

-Axel: Que debo hacer para ayudarte?

-ZeroTwo: Solo debes montar a Strelitzia conmigo…y correr el riesgo de terminar como él (dijo señalando al sujeto en el piso).

-Axel: Hagámoslo entonces.

-ZeroTwo: No temes a la muerte?

-Axel: (una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al escuchar esa pregunta) Soy un animarían…si fue elegido fue por algo y no fue para quedarme sentado mientras gente inocente muere…así que subamos a ese maldito robot y hagamos para lo que fuimos creados tanto tu como yo…PROTEGER A LA GENTE!

Luego de mis palabras, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Zero Two, y extendiendo su mano me dijo.

-ZeroTwo: Realmente, no tienes idea lo que dices…pero me gusta tu coraje.

Extiendo mi mano y le doy un fuerte apretón, y rápidamente me jala junto con ella dentro del inmenso león de metal.

-ZeroTwo: Asi que…déjame probar si eres digno…DE LLAMARTE MY DARLING!

Luego de eso, y tomándome por sorpresa, fundió sus labios con los míos…y todo se fue a negro para mí.


	3. Cap 2: El nuevo hogar

Cap2: El nuevo hogar.

Tuve un sueño…muy particular. Estaba caminando por un enorme bosque nevado, pero no eran mis piernas las que se movían y había una voz que me hablaba, no…que cantaba más bien. No sé cuánto tiempo fue, pero tuve una gran cantidad de sentimientos saliendo de mí. Alegría, tranquilidad, emoción, pero a su vez tristeza, miedo, nerviosismo, confusión.

Abro mis ojos y descubro una versión mucho más moderna de las salas de hospital que había en casa. Junto a mí, esperando que despierte, un rostro conocido, un viejo amigo.

-Axel: Jero.

-Jeronimo: Realmente nos dejaste sorprendido, no esperábamos que vinieras y mucho menos que te subieras a una de esas chatarras con patas.

Dijo extendiendo su mano y ayudándome a levantarme, esto no era necesario, pero ya saben cómo son los amigos.

CARACTERISTICAS DE ANIMARIAN:

Nombre: Jeronimo Armeda.

Edad: 17 años.

Altura: 1.67m

Bestia Galáctica: Styracosaurus (un animal prehistórico de la familia de los dinosaurios), grandes cuernos, postura baja, gran resistencia pero lento y torpe. Es de los colores Rojo, y dorado con algunos detalles en negro y plateado. Su usuario lo apoda "Mazodon".

Apartado Importante: No entiende las bromas.

-Jeronimo: Es bueno volver a verte, hijo de perra jajaja.

-Axel: Digo lo mismo, solo vine para buscarlos a ustedes después de todo.

-Jeronimo: Buscarnos a nosotros?

-Axel: Si, mira traje es…

Al buscar el localizador en mi bolsillo, no encontré más que un montón de escombros, cables y circuitos destruidos.

-Axel: Oh demonios…

-Jeronimo: Malas noticias supongo…bien, no importa, si ya te siente mejor acompáñame.

-Axel: A dónde vamos?

-Jeronimo: Vamos a hablar con el superior al mando, aquí le llaman "Papa". Son una sociedad muy extraña realmente y no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo malo de fondo.

-Axel: Si, si, muy extraño… (Dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo una de las píldoras y proseguía a ingerirla) crees que estemos mucho tiempo aquí? Tengo a lo mucho para un mes.

-Jeronimo: Es difícil saberlo, pero podría pedirle al doctor Franks que te haga algunas.

-Axel: Lo veré como último recurso, no quiero que piensen mal de mí.

Mi mirada se movía erráticamente en todas las direcciones posibles. Me parecía increíble el nivel tecnológico que alcanzo la humanidad en esta…realidad? Supongo? Jero por su parte, intentaba no reírse de mí, pero podía escuchar como dejaba salir alguna que otra carcajada. De repente se detiene en seco delante de una especie de puerta de vidrio anaranjado.

-Axel: Donde está el picaporte?

-Jeronimo: Mira bien.

Saco de su bolsillo un guante blanco y seguido de ponérselo, paso su mano delante de un panel pegado a la pared.

ACCESO DENEGADO.

-Jeronimo: Carajo, llevo más de un mes aquí y todavía no me dan permiso, no entiendo porque ese nivel de desconfianza.

-Axel: Sera porque somos unos completos extraños que llegamos de un portal de vete a saber dónde?

-Jeronimo: NO, te callas.

-Doctor F: Permítanme caballeros.

Desde atrás llego el Doctor Franks, seguramente nos estaba siguiendo de cerca. Paso su mano por el panel y esta se tornó de un color verde y luego gris.

ACCESO AUTORIZADO.

-Doctor F: Bien, vamos.

Del otro lado un enorme elevador de color anaranjado. Discrepo de la utilidad que podría tener uno tan grande, aunque supongo que será solo para impresionar.

-Jeronimo: Bien, estás listo?

-Axel: Para qué?

-Jeronimo: Mira hacia esa pared.

Franks toco unos botones en el panel y rápidamente nos comenzamos a elevar y entonces a través de un vidrio protector color naranja, vi una ciudad que parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción. Sonreí como un imbécil nuevamente.

-Jeronimo: No sé, me recuerda mucho a Dubái.

-Axel: Es…es hermoso. Quien vive ahí?

-Jeronimo: Pues, no lo sé, nunca tuve la fortuna de ir.

El doctor simplemente guardo silencio durante todo el viaje, no termino de confiar en él, simplemente hay algo que no me cuadra. El ascensor se detuvo y el doctor comenzó a caminar al decirnos:

-Doctor F: Por favor, por aquí.

Nos llevó a una gran sala con monitores tan grandes que cubrían una de las paredes. El doctor se sentó ante estas y comenzó a presionar botones. Las pantallas se encendieron y delante nuestro apareció lo que parecía un hombre con mascara dorada, capucha blanca y con aires de superioridad.

-Axel: Adivino, este es al que llaman "papa"?

-Papa: Efectivamente, y tú eres ese que se subió al FranXX de Nine Iota?

-Axel: Solo hacia lo que debía.

-Papa: Si, ya veo…sin embargo, lejos de ser algo malo podemos sacar provecho de esto. Veraz, a los demás que son como tú, como por ejemplo tu amigo aquí presente, se los asigna a un escuadrón para la defensa de la ciudadela. Esto podrías tomarlo como una especia de pago, mientras tanto el señor Franks aquí presente se encarga de la búsqueda de grietas espacio temporales para que vuelvan a su mundo…qué opinas de eso?

-Axel: Dejo de importarme en cuanto dijiste "te asignaremos a un grupo de mediocres promedio para matar robots gigantes"

-Papa: Yo nunca dije eso, ustedes no tienen el entrenamiento suficiente como para pilotar un FranXX aunque sea con ayuda…pero vistas las pruebas, supongo que puedo darte una oportunidad.

Me dio opciones, ir con lo demás y dar información sobre las bestias galácticas y sobre su funcionamiento, o una prueba de desempeño para ver mis capacidades con los…"FranXX's". Claramente, elegí la segunda. Todo esto de combatir contra monstruos gigantes realmente me emocionaba, era para lo que nos habían elegido después de todo…me pregunto, porque los demás se habrán negado?

Me dijeron que me ponga una especie de uniforme especial para pilotar, para ser sincero, yo solo veo un pijama de látex y un chaleco futurista. Luego de eso me llevaron a una cabina donde pusieron cables en mí y me hicieron sentar en una silla sosteniendo 2 palancas. Me encerraron ahí sin decir una sola palabra.

COMENZANDO SIMULACION DE ESTAMBRE

-Axel: Esto apenas tiene botones, no entiendo que quieren que haga.

Luego de mirar unos minutos encontré 2 botones sobre las palancas que estaba sosteniendo. Exactamente en el momento que las presioné, pude sentir una sensación idéntica a cuando entre en Dragozord. Sentía como mi mente se unía con aquella cabina, como nuestros cerebros hacían uno y pude ver como si de una cabeza se tratase.

SIMULACION DE ESTAMBRE COMPLETADA, VEREDICTO FINAL: APTO

Cuando la compuerta se abrió lo primero que vi fue la cara sorprendida del doctor.

-Doctor F: Como es que de tus 2 primeras veces pilotando un FranXX, lograses hacerlo exitosamente ambas?

-Axel: no hay mucha diferencia entre esto y las bestias galácticas, es básicamente el mismo sistema. Tu eres la mente, ellos el cuerpo.

-Doctor F: mmm creo que estas equivocado con lo que dices, pero bueno, ya lo debes saber, digo no es la primera vez que lo haces.

-Axel: Si, si, bien cuando me asignan a un escuadrón?

-Doctor F: (dirigiéndose a la puerta) Bueno, en realidad Papa pensó en otra cosa…a mí parecer es una idea horrible, pero supongo que no me corresponde esa decisión.

El doc abre la puerta, dejando entrar a una sonriente y burlona figura.

-ZeroTwo: Hora Darling, ya te cansaste de dormir?

-Jeronimo: Dar-ling?

Jero me mira con una mirada preocupada y confundida.

-Jeronimo: Axel amigo podemos hablar un momento a solas? (dijo mientras me sacaba de la sala). Hombre conozco a esta tipa, no es alguien en quien puedas confiar, es muy peligrosa.

-Axel: Jero, compañero, desde cuando me conoces?

-Jeronimo: Desde que entramos a Animarian Force.

-Axel: Sabes bien que actuó midiendo los riesgos, se a que me expongo, pero ¿no lo estoy haciendo de cualquier forma? Digo, estoy en una lata de metal gigante luchando contra monstruos, que peligro puede representar una linda chica con pelo rosa?

-Jeronimo: Esa chica es conocida por el apodo de "La asesina de compañeros", supongo que te harás una idea de lo que intento decirte.

-Axel: La asesina de compañeros?...Quieres que te recuerde como nos llamaban a nosotros?

-Jeronimo: Nos llamaban de muchas formas diferentes…

-Axel: Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo…

Jero simplemente se dio la vuelta y miro pensativo hacia una pared.

-Axel: Tranquilo hermano, estaré bien, te lo prometo.

El suspiro, y antes de decir cualquier frase, simplemente llamo al doctor.

-Jeronimo: Iré con ellos, si no es mucha molestia…alguien tiene que cuidarle el culo a Axel para que no se meta en cualquier sitio.

-Doctor F: Bueno, supongo que no hay problema en eso.

Seguido a esto, Zero Two viene y me rodea con uno de sus brazos.

-ZeroTwo: Bien, supongo que tendremos más tiempo para conocernos…DAR-LING

-Axel: No te emociones mucho conmigo Princesa, me largare en el primer portal que se abra, así que disfrútame mientras me…"TENGAS".

Seguido a esto ella lanzo una larga y fuerte carcajada.

-Jeronimo: (suspiro) esto no puede terminar bien…

En ese momento, poco me importaba lo que pudiese pasarme, estaba metido en esto por mí mismo y mi estúpida mentalidad… Había arrastrado a un amigo de la seguridad donde se encontraba a una posible muerte suicida inducida por mis años de falsa grandeza e ideologías de…bueno, mejor dejo que ustedes mismos lo vean.

Viajamos en una especie de nave parecida a la que se destruyó en la pelea contra el klaxosaurio, hasta donde sé, estas están pensadas para transportar a los FranXX's. Zero two paso todo el viaje colgada de mi cuello y Jero simplemente miraba por la ventana. Finalmente llegamos a un domo más pequeño que el de la ciudadela, con la diferencia de que este era transparente y podía verse perfectamente el interior el cual, parecía una especie de casa de campo en el bosque muy antigua. Unos hombres de negro bajaron junto a nosotros llevando unas maletas color blanco. Nos acompañaron hasta la entrada de la cabaña y directamente se fueron.

-Jeronimo: Bien hermano, ponto cómodo, aquí pasaremos un buen tiempo. (gritando) OIGAAAN SALGAN MIREN A QUIEN TRAJE!

Y desde dentro, salieron 2 personas a recibirme.

CARACTERISTICAS DE ANIMARIAN:

NOMBRE: Vanesa Vonmortel.

EDAD: 18 años.

ALTURA: 1.6ms.

BESTIA GALACTICA: Triceratops (Animal prehistórico de la familia de los dinosaurios) comparte genes con el Styracosaurus, es más pequeño que este, pero también más veloz. Es de un color azulado con detalles en blanco y dorado. Vanesa lo bautizó como "Terry".

APARTADO IMPORTANTE: Es muy alegre el 90% del tiempo.

-Vanesa: AXEEEEEEEL! Hace mucho que no te veíamos, PORQUE CARAJO YA NO LLAMAS AUNQUE SEA, trajiste algún recuerdo?

-Axel: Si, un localizador roto.

CARACTERISTICAS DE ANIMARIAN:

NOMBRE: Jessica Salinas.

EDAD: 21

ALTURA: 1.98ms.

BESTIA GALACTICA: Tiranosaurio rex (Animal prehistórico de la familia de los dinosaurios) una imponente bestia de colores rojo y dorado, fuerte, rápido y duro de derribar, pero torpe y de escaza movilidad. Jessica lo bautizó como "Diente".

APARTADO IMPORTANTE: Por su carácter y madurez se la considera la líder del escuadrón. Tiene muy mal genio.

-Jessica: Así que te mandaron para buscarnos pero fracasaste miserablemente?

-Axel: También te extrañe Jessy.

-Jessica: Y quien es la cornuda esa que los acompaña?

Rápidamente Zero Two se para frente a Jessica y responde:

-ZeroTwo: Soy su compañera.

-Jessica: Si, de cama únicamente.

-ZeroTwo: Y el (dijo mientras me abrazaba el cuello) es mi Darling.

Unos minutos de silencio incomodo se hicieron presentes mientras Jero se escabullía rápidamente dentro de la casa. Bueno, supongo que me toca explicar todo. A medida que cuento lo que paso las caras de mis compañeros se tornan…un poco amenazadoras por decirlo de alguna manera. La cara de Vanesa se torna en una de preocupación mientras se muerde las uñas, por otro lado la de Jessica expresa una gran ira. Me llevo alrededor de 1 hora contar todo.

-Jessica: COMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE EN ALGO ASI? ACASO NO PIENSAS EN TU SEGURIDAD? Y EN QUE HARIAMOS NOSOTROS?

-Axel: Supuse que harían lo mismo que yo, es para lo que nos entrenaron toda nuestra vida y te vas a negar justo en el momento cuando tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo por la gente?

-Jessica: Que ha hecho la gente por nosotros?...Dime solo 1 cosa buena que nos hayan mínimamente dicho.

-Axel: La gente nos tiene respeto, nos ven como sus protectores Jessica por dios.

-Jessica: Porque eres tan ciego…No te das cuenta? NADIE nos respeta, nadie nos ve como protectores, a sus ojos no somos más que dementes con armas que no pueden controlar.

Hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que ella retomo sus palabras.

-Jessica: Sé que tu padre fue uno de los primeros, sé que crees que puedes demostrarle a la gente que se equivoca y que somos más que solo esto…pero la realidad es que no puedes hacerlo y tampoco puedo dejar que vayas a hacerte el héroe ahí afuera solo por querer demostrar algo que no existe…Somos solo unos fracasados, y siempre lo seremos.

-Axel: Tienes razón, la gente nos ve mal, somos solo una banda de inútiles y no podemos controlar a las bestias. Pero no estas cansada de que la gente nos vea así? Ahora es nuestra oportunidad, podemos demostrarles lo contrario, podemos hacerles ver que tenemos la fuerza y determinación para ser más…podemos ser mejores. No te pido que me ayudes…solo que no te interpongas.

-¿?: Yo digo que lo dejen ir.

Desde la casa, surgió una figura familiar, un viejo amigo.

CARACTERISTICAS DE ANIMARIAN:

NOMBRE: Skynet (apodo, nombre real desconocido)

EDAD: 19 años.

ALTURA: 1.89

BESTIA GALACTICA: Pterodactilo (animal prehistórico de la familia de los dinosaurios) tiene un gran parecido con el Dragozord, solo que este es de una especie más pequeña. Tiene los colores dorado y blanco. Skynet lo bautizo "SkyWalker".

-Skynet: Escuche toda la charla desde adentro, el hombre está decidido, no hay manera de detenerlo ya. Supongo que además habrá tenido influencia de algún otro lado. (Dijo mientras apuntaba a Zero Two)

-Jessica: No te puedes poner de su lado Sky…

-Vanesa: Yo también lo apoyo…estoy cansada de que me vean como un monstruo.

-Jeronimo: (mientras salía de la casa) Yo le dije que lo cuidaría, es mi deber como hermano no sanguíneo. Tiene mi apoyo.

-Jessica: maldita sea…BIEN, puede ir, pero solo EL, Jero te quedas con nosotros.

-Jeronimo: Convenido.

-Axel: Muchas gracias chicos, les prometo no decepcionarlos.

-Jessica: Se se, ahora pasen tú y tu noviecita, es hora de comer y ya están por llegar los demás.

-Axel: Los demás? Y quienes son los demás?

A lo lejos, en la entrada, podía apreciarse como 10 chicos, entre 16 y 20 años venían caminando hacia la casa. El escuadrón 13 había llegado.


	4. Cap 3: La colmena

En un mundo oscuro, gobernado y oprimido por hombres enmascarados, una guerra milenaria tiene lugar. La esclavitud, el día a día disfrazado como el deber, una mentira creada para dominar y destruir, un imperio que solo defiende lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Y entre todo eso, unos niños buscando la aprobación de su padre.

Esa noche conocí al escuadrón 13, son personas muy agradables para ser sincero. Lo poco que pudimos hablar mientras comíamos me dejo pensando bastante. No tienen nombres propiamente puestos, se los conoce por números, sin embargo este chico "Hiro" se encargó de ponerles nombres a todos sus compañeros, él es quien mejor me callo y los demás se ve que lo consideran el líder del grupo. Su compañera es la chica esa "Naomi" aunque la otra "Ichigo" no le separa el ojo de encima, su compañero es "Goro" un sujeto alto, con lentes y muy buena onda. Luego están los 3 grupos que faltan, que son Kokoro-Futoshi, Miku-Zorome y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Mitsuru-Ikuno. Desconozco si el hecho de ser "compañeros" tiene como añadido la implicación de una relación amorosa más allá de la amistad. En fin, termine compartiendo habitación con Skynet y Jero. Por su parte, Zero Two se quedó con Vanesa y Jessica...espero que eso no cause ningún tipo de inconveniente. Y sobre que puedo decir sobre esa princesita? es una chica...agradable, pero hay algo en ella que me deja pensando...más allá del hecho de que es obvio que se tiene algo entre manos, cuando la veo hay otra sensación más haya de solo eso.

La mañana del día siguiente estuvo muy calmada. Al despertarnos pudimos ver como en la sala del comedor había otra mesa que no se encontraba ahí cuando yo había llegado, así que habíamos comido algo apretado. Me pregunto cómo habrán hecho de la noche a la mañana para traerla sin que los escuchemos. En fin, desayunamos en paz, haciendo alguna que otra pregunta casual, sobre todo los del escuadrón 13 quienes se veían un tanto perplejos sobre Zero Two, decían algo de nunca haber visto a alguien de 1 digito. A mis ojos yo solo veía a una chica un poco loca, OBSECIONADA con lo dulce, que intentaba hacer que yo comiera un pedazo cubierto de miel.

-ZeroTwo: DARLING DEJA DE RESISTIRTE!

-Axel: NUNCA! ODIO LA MIEL, SALE DE ABEJAS LOCAS!

-ZeroTwo: Esta es una pelea que no puedes ganar y lo sabes!

Rápidamente lanzo el pan de una mano a la otra y lo empujo a toda velocidad dentro de mi boca. El extremo sabor dulce de la miel se metía entre mis dientes y bajaba lentamente por mi garganta.

-ZeroTwo: JA! Te lo dije.

-Axel: Tu ganas esta pelea princesa, PERO LA BATALLA!...hey...está muy bueno en realidad.

-ZeroTwo: Vez? Ahora di "aahh"

Dijo acercando otro pan a mí. Para ser sincero, odio la miel, pero disfrutaba el hecho de que ella quisiera darme de comer así. Maldita princesita.

Terminamos de desayunar, Jero y esta chica "Ikuno" creo que se llamaba, juntaron los platos y los llevaron a la cocina. Por mi parte le pido a Zero Two si podemos salir a caminar, había algunas preguntas que me interesaban hacerle, ella acepta sin dar mayores problemas. Entonces nos movemos a través de aquel camino, debajo de esos árboles que hacían parecer todo como la escena de una película, y comencé.

-Axel: Entonces...de que se trata todo esto?

-ZeroTwo: De que exactamente?

-Axel: Supongo que no seré el primero que te lo pregunta, pero que paso con el sujeto que pilotaba contigo el robot?

-ZeroTwo: Oh el...bueno, digamos que...es una desventaja de estos (dijo señalando sus cuernos con una mano) por su culpa no puedo tener aunque sea un amigo...a donde sea que voy solo...llevo la miseria y la ruina a todos los que se interesan en mí...esto te lo estoy contando no para que me tengas lastima, sino para que escuches a tus amigos, no es tarde para dar la vuelta.

-Axel: Y porque seguir con esto entonces? Porque seguir pilotando los robots si sabes lo que provocas?

-ZeroTwo: Podría hacerte la misma pregunta? Porque quieres pilotar conmigo?

Esa pregunta...ella sabía la respuesta, pues la había escuchado con anterioridad de mí mismo, pero también sabia...que había algo más, algo más allá de la superación y de demostrar lo que valemos.

-Axel: Mi padre, era conocido como "Animus" el junto con un grupo reducido de personas fueron los primeros animarians, su bestia galáctica era conocida como "El Dragonzord" de ahí el nombre que le puse a la mía, en sus tiempos la imagen del animarían era símbolo de respeto y protección. Pero fue pasando el tiempo y la gente cambio, pasó poco después de la desaparición de mi padre, los que una vez se encargaron de proteger a la gente, formaron su propio grupo y se dedicaron a dominar por medio del terror a los demás. Si bien, pudimos detenerlos...

-ZeroTwo: Los ven como sus iguales.

-Axel: Exacto. Y aunque yo fuese el hijo del gran Animus, ese que una vez lucho para preservar la vida la gente igualmente me ve como...como un terrorista, como un loco dispuesto a matar por diversión. Por una vez...solo quiero sentirme como el, poder saber que si pudiera verme...estaría orgulloso.

-ZeroTwo: Mis razón, es que cada vez que mato a uno de mi especie me vuelvo más humana. Mi objetivo es ser alguien como ustedes para...bueno, no tiene importancia para que...

-Axel: Uno de tu especie? Eso quiere decir que, eres una Klaxosaurio?

-ZeroTwo: Parcialmente, como puedes comprobar.

-Axel: No veo porque querrías ser humana...no tiene nada de especial ser uno.

-ZeroTwo: Si pudieras dejar de ser un Animarian, lo harías?

-Axel: Es un honor ser uno...aunque, bueno nunca me lo dieron a elegir. A veces sí que desearía una vida normal...solo, levantarme por las mañanas, comer mi desayuno y salir a la calle donde simplemente seria otra persona más y...creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Ella me dio una sonrisa cordial mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Yo por mi parte, saco de mi bolsillo una píldora y la tomo.

-Axel: Casi se me olvidan.

-ZeroTwo: Para qué son?

-Axel: Solo una recomendación médica, ahora podría hacerte una última pregunta?

-ZeroTwo: (me clava una mirada profunda) Adelante.

-Axel: Cuando seas humana...como podrías vivir sabiendo que para esto tuviste que llevarte a tantas vidas?

Su rostro cambio un poco al escuchar esto, pero rápidamente se reincorporo.

-ZeroTwo: Mientras este con mi Darling...que más importa? (apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho)

-Axel: (devolviéndole el abrazo) Eres sin duda una chica muy loca...pero cómo puede un hombre no ablandarse después de escuchar eso?

Mirando al pasado, me doy cuenta de lo que realmente me quiso decir en ese momento. Y me pregunto, que tipo de situaciones habrá pasado esa princesita para llegar a una mentalidad tan retorcida? Supongo que el odio y la soledad por la que nosotros pasamos no era nada comparada con la de esta chica a la que tiernamente abrazaba.

-Axel: Tienes miel en el cabello.

-ZeroTwo: Lo sé.

Entonces escuchamos el rebotar del sonido de una alarma, los chicos del escuadrón 13 salieron corriendo hacia la salida. La hora había llegado.

-ZeroTwo: Espero que estés listo.

-Axel: Esto es para lo que nací, siempre estoy listo (le digo con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Corrimos a los vestidores. Sigue sin convencerme el pijama de látex. Luego de eso caminamos cada quien por su parte hacia el centro de mando. Como yo no tenía ni idea, Zero Two me tuvo que venir a buscar. Allí se encontraba el escuadrón 13 y 2 personas. Una era una mujer muy bonita y un sujeto con una mirada fría y calculadora. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los 2 superaban los 30 años.

-Hachis: Bien, ahora que están todos les dictaremos las ordenes.

-Nana: Los klaxosaurios tienen controlada una de nuestras plantas de extracción de magma. Su deber es bajar y limpiar la zona. Por esta vez, tenemos órdenes un tanto...diferentes.

-Hiro: Diferentes? En qué sentido?

-Nana: Bueno, ustedes serán "escoltas" por así decirlo.

-Hachis: Lo que 007 quiere decir es que quien se encargara de la limpieza, será Strelitzia. Considérenlo una prueba que les impone papa.

-Zero Two: Nada de lo que no nos podamos encargar, verdad Darling?

-Axel: Supongo. No creo que sea demasiado problema...

En este punto tenia mis dudas, pero eso no me detendría. Luego de eso nos explicaron nuestras posiciones, Argentea, Genistar y Chlorophytum se encargarían de cubrir el área ya limpiada, mientras que Delphinium y Alstromeria nos cubrirían las espaldas en caso de emboscadas. Sin perder el tiempo nos llevaron a donde los FranXX's se encontraban. Una vez más, quede maravillado con tan enormes criaturas mecánicas, la sensación que sentí al ver a Strelitzia luchar contra el Klaxosaurio la revivía al ver a las gigantescas damas de hierro esperando para servir a sus pilotos. Hubo una en específico que me dejo fascinado en especial. Alstromeria, su diseño simplemente me enamoro, parecía uno de esos samuráis antiguos que puedes ver en películas. Tenía una espada saliendo de uno de sus brazos y al verla simplemente dije como idiota "Quien me cambia a la chica del brazo-espada?". Al escucharme Hiro rió amigablemente.

-Hiro: Te ves muy emocionado al ver a los Franxx's, tu amiga Vanesa me conto que en su mundo tiene algo llamado "bestias galácticas", cual es la diferencia?

-Axel: Bueno, a decir ver...

Antes que pudiera terminar mi frase Zero Two me jalo del hombro y me llevo al robot.

-ZeroTwo: Tranquilo luego tendrás tiempo de hablar con ellos.

-Axel: Te veo especialmente ansiosa por hacer esto, tienes algo en mente?

-ZeroTwo: Tal vez...tal vez no, podría decirte o podría dejar que tú mismo lo descubras (guiño el ojo)

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda en el momento en que ella cerro su ojo. Lamentablemente ya era tarde para arrepentirse, el FranXX's nos esperaba y era hora de actuar. La forma de pilotar un FranXX's...no lo negare, me parece extremadamente rara...pero suponiendo que no importa, me ahorrare explicaciones. Pero sin duda la parte importante aquí pasó cuando tome las palancas de mando. Pude sentir como si mi mente y la se Zero Two formaran una sola, esto más haya de sentirse extraño, se sentía tenebrosamente tranquilizador. No sabría expresarlo, es como tener una tranquilidad total y al mismo tiempo saber que algo no va bien.

Llegamos a la central de energía, me parecía raro no haber visto todavía a Dragozord, no supe nada de el desde el incidente con el klaxosaurio, solo puedo esperar que este bien. Es un lugar enorme, no puedo evitar mirar absolutamente todo.

-ZeroTwo: Darling, atento.

-Axel: Porque? Que pasa?

Antes de poder siquiera terminar la pregunta, unas criaturas regordetas parecidas a garrapatas saltan para atacar a Delphinium, rápidamente Alstromeria intercepta el ataque cortando a la mitad a uno de los monstruos. Rápidamente Zero Two y yo empalamos a los demás restantes. De la nada el suelo comienza a vibrar.

-Alstromeria: Tenemos que movernos, ahí vienen.

El escuadro entero se repliega en dirección opuesta a los Klaxosaurios menos nosotros.

-Alstromeria: Strelitzia que haces? Ven con nosotros.

-ZeroTwo: No vinimos aquí para huir, solo manténganse a raya y apéguense al plan, nosotros limpiaremos.

-Alstromeria: Axel, estás de acuerdo con eso?

-Axel: que si estoy de acuerdo? Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

Doy la orden al robot para impulsarnos hacia adelante y Zero Two con la lanza de Strelitzia apunta hacia la inmensa cantidad de insectos gigantes. La adrenalina en mi sangre, la emoción generada por el momento hacia que sacase una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La lanza impacta contra los primeros empalándolos haciendo que parezcan una brocheta, rápidamente hacemos un corte con la lanza que no solo lanza lejos a los cuerpos sino también parte por la mitad a varios Klaxosaurios que intentaron atacar. Nuestros movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, los cortes precisos y profundos, ellos eran muchos, pero no pretendíamos parar.

-ZeroTwo: Disfrutas esto Darling?

-Axel: Si...SIIII!

-ZeroTwo: Bien...porque apenas estamos...

De repente y sin previo aviso sentí como si una ráfaga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo entero. Un dolor paralizante, un ardor incesante en mis venas que impedían el movimiento.

-ZeroTwo: Dar...as...en?

Escuchaba la voz de Zero Two entre cortada...y dea momentos, puro silencio y el cantar de aves, el sonido de las hojasmoviéndose al compás del viento, risas de 2 niños pequeños...y también, de lanada, un rugido ensordecedor...y ante mí, pude ver unos ojos rojosiluminándome con su infernal luz que provocaba en mi un miedo inimaginable.

-o-

Un inmenso bosque nevado, ese era mi camino. Veía pasar rápidamente los días, sol y luna moviéndose paralelamente, bailando al compás de las estrellas quienes con su intensa luz guiaban mi viaje. Que era esto? Un sueño? Un recuerdo? Una pesadilla inducida por aquel intenso dolor?

-¿? (voz femenina): Mi niño, tan hermoso y puro.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Zero two...Acaso ella había causado esto?

-¿? (voz masculina): Prometí protegerte...lo siento...

Un sentimiento de angustia surgía dentro de mí mientras escuchaba un sinfín de frases sin sentido.

-¿? (voz masculina): Este lugar, es perfecto para ti.

Y de la nada, todo se detuvo. El dolor desapareció, las voces se callaron y pude ver claramente a mí alrededor. Era un bosque nevado común y corriente, podía escuchar el soplar del viento contra la copa de los árboles y en el aire se respiraba una tranquilidad abrumadora. De pronto un sonido fuera de lo común, parecía la voz de una niña pero muy opacada y en la lejanía. Y entonces comencé a correr, no por impulso propio sin embargo, mi cuerpo estaba actuando por si solo y la voz de la niña se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Quería hablarle pero de nuevo mis labios no se movieron. Nuevamente escuche una voz, pero no era de la niña, sino de un hombre, una voz que juraría había escuchado muchas veces antes aunque a su vez irreconocible.

-Voz: ALEJENSE DE EL!

Seguido a todo esto, pude ver en el cielo, ahora cubierto por una oscuridad completa, unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad e ira...Seguido de aquel rugido, un rugido tan fuerte que no parecía de un ser vivo, sino más bien de alguna criatura proveniente de los rincones más oscuros de la imaginación humana.

-ZeroTwo: GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!

Rápidamente volví a mí. Zero Two estaba luchando sola en aquella forma de tigre.

-Axel: (tomando los controles) Estoy bien, ya volvi.

Strelitzia volvió a formar su postura humanoide. Los demás Franxx's se estaban ayudándonos a limpiar la zona.

-ZeroTwo: Llevas 20 minutos ahí tirado, creí que habías muerto.

-Axel: Ni yo sabría explicar que fue lo que paso...pero luego habrá tiempo para pensarlo.

Giramos la lanza de Strelitzia sobre nuestra cabeza y rápidamente la incrustamos en el suelo, empalando a 4 klaxosaurios, seguido a esto la levantamos y damos un giro rápido de 360° mandando a los cuerpos de los monstruos y despejando el área a nuestro alrededor.

-Hiro: Axel que paso? Estas bien?

-Axel: Si, mejor que nunca. No se preocupen por mi sigamos con esto.

-Hiro: Recibido.

Entonces los klaxosaurios formaron un círculo alrededor nuestro, manteniendo su espacio y rodeándonos. Estos no se veían con intenciones de atacar sino más bien parecían reagruparse y esperar a alguien. El escuadrón entero formo una ronda al igual que ellos, solo que nosotros con la intención de cubrirnos las espaldas.

-Delphinum: Hiro que hacemos? Atacamos? Nos retiramos?

-Naomi: Cuidado!

Entonces Alstromeria dio un salto hacia una de las paredes e intercepto un objetivo que cayó desde un agujero enorme en el techo.

-Chlorophytum: Que...que es eso?

-Genistar: Es gigantesco...

-Argentea: Es mio!

Entonces, Argentea arremetió rápidamente contra aquella maza de color negro. Esta última formo 4 patas parecidas a las de una araña y de un golpe de estas mando a volar al Franxx agresor. Hubiesen caído en la multitud de klaxosaurios que se preparaban para despedazarlos de no ser por Alstromeria quien rápidamente dio un salto e intercepto su caída tomando a Argentea del vientre y dando un contra salto en una de las paredes. Parecía una técnica ninja incluso. Por su parte la criatura saco de su centro una enorme boca de la cual salían cientos de dientes.

-ZeroTwo: Me estoy cansando de esperar.

Y entonces sin previo aviso, Strelitzia se movió rápidamente hacia la criatura. Esta lanzo un golpe con una de sus garras para detenernos, pero yo fui más rápido y pegué nuestro cuerpo a la tierra, haciendo que este derrape bajo el ataque. Con velocidad y fuerza clavamos la lanza en la parte inferior de la criatura y con ayuda de los propulsores de Strelitzia esta se incrusta incluso más adentro de su cuerpo.

-ZeroTwo: AAAAAAAAAAA!

Entonces Zero Two lanzo un grito que me asusto incluso a mí. Salimos volando e impactamos rápidamente con el techo y la lanza termina de traspasar el cuerpo del pobre Klaxosaurio. Esta último explota dejando atrás una especie de núcleo de color azulado con centro naranja. Descendemos nuevamente al suelo, el núcleo cae junto con nosotros y rueda por la habitación. Los demás Klaxosaurios se retiran. El comunicador se enciende y dicen que volvamos a la base, los demás se encargaran del resto...el día es nuestro.

-ZeroTwo: Estuvo bien, exceptuando la parte en que te quedaste dormido.

-Axel: Ufff, es normal que me sienta excesivamente cansado?

-ZeroTwo: Tranquilo, te acostumbraras.

Nuevamente las frases de la chica solo lograban impacientarme. Nuestra primera victoria fue aunque muy satisfactoria también algo inquietante. De camino a la base mi mente estaba en otro lugar, como podía estar tranquilo después de lo que paso? Por muchas vueltas que le diera solo llegaba a la misma conclusión...Zero Two sin embargo, prefiero no decirle nada. Lo importante es que estoy bien, supongo...

-Vanesa: AXEEEEEL!

Apenas salí del gigantesco robot los chicos se me tiraron encima como si fuesen 4 jugadores de rugby.

-Axel: Chicos...por favor, jajaja déjenme levantar.

-Jessica: Lo vimos todo...

-Axel: Que vieron?

-Skynet: Como casi mueres imbécil.

-Jeronimo: Te pasaste...esta vez sí que te pasaste...

-Vanesa: No vuelvas a ir...POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS DENUEVO!

-Axel: Chi...cos...no...respiro...

Estaban apretándome tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y veo a una solitaria y peligrosa chica alejarse lentamente de nosotros. Sutilmente gira su cabeza y me mira y sin dar más que una sonrisa no muy convencida retoma su camino.

-Axel: Esta bien...no volveré a hacerlo.

-Todos: Lo juras?

-Axel: Si...lo juro...

Fueron varias las reacciones a esa frase. Sky y Jessy suspiraron de alivio, Vane seguía soltaba lagrimas solo que con una sonrisa en su rostro y Jero simplemente sonrió a su par.

-Axel: Ustedes...son toda la familia que tengo, si es lo que los hace felices, pues con gusto se los daré.

-Jeronimo: Nos sentimos igual hermano. Somos todos una gran familia de fracasados, pero que importa? Al menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

-Axel: Si...(mira en la dirección de ZeroTwo) los unos a los otros...

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de algo que en su momento me pego muy duro. Zero Two era como nosotros, todos la ven como un monstruo como algo a lo que tenerle miedo, solo que ella no tenía a nadie, esta ella sola y ese desprecio de la gente. Aunque por otro lado, tal vez sea ella quien se halla ganado ese miedo...apenas la conozco y no tengo una gran idea de si sus compañeros realmente fueron asesinados por ella o hay algo más de por medio. Ella nunca me obligo a pilotar el FranXX's, incluso cuando su vida dependía de esto ella insistió en que sería peligroso para mí y podría morir. Declare mis intenciones a Hachis y Nana, ellos sin mayores complicaciones hablaron con sus superiores y ellos dijeron que no había problema. Por otro lado vendrían a buscar a Zero Two por la mañana del próximo día. Volvemos a la casa en el bosque, bueno casi todos.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando volvimos al domo. Nuevamente me fije en el detalle de que Dragozord no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Pregunte acerca de esto a los chicos, pero ninguno me supo responder nada. Supongo que nada puedo hacer, digo, si se fue seguramente volverá en algún momento...solo espero que este bien.

-Jeronimo: Hey hermano, planeamos un torneo de vencidas para cuando volvieras que dices? Te apuntas?

-Axel: Suena tentador chicos pero, creo que de momento paso.

-Jessica: Oh vamos, no le tengas miedo a la campeona, estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes puede dar pelea.

-Skynet: Te me tranquilizas miss universo, no pienso quedar en segundo lugar otra vez jajaja.

-Axel: jajaja ustedes adelántense, yo...planeaba ir a dar una pequeña caminata, tengo cosas en que pensar.

-Jeronimo: (tomándome del hombro) sabes que estamos aquí si quieres hablar de lo que sea...

-Axel: (sonriendo) No te preocupes...estoy bien, solo quiero pensar.

Era un bosque muy extenso, siempre quise tener el lujo de caminar por uno de estos, pero solo diré que las condiciones nunca se dieron. Incluso pude encontrar un montón de plantas cuya naturaleza desconocía, pero hubo una en específico que llamo especialmente mi atención. Un árbol, para ser más exacto. Tenía un tamaño mayor que los otros que a pesar de haber muchos iguales este por alguna razón me parecía especial. Tenía sus hojas de color rosa y era de una madera muy clara, incluso pareciese blanco. Comienzo a rodearlo pasando mi mano por toda la corteza. Y comencé a hablar solo.

-Axel: Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

-ZeroTwo: En serio? A quien exactamente?

Solo que no lo estaba. Pegue un pequeño salto hacia atrás y lance un grito un poco agudo.

-Axel: ZeroTwo? Q-que haces aquí?

-ZeroTwo: Bueno, estaba dando un pequeño paseo, pensando en mis cosas y vi este árbol...y por lo que veo pensaste lo mismo que yo.

-Axel: Que es un árbol muy llamativo?

-ZeroTwo: Si...algo así...Por cierto, te encuentras bien?

-Axel: Que pasa hoy? Porque todos preguntan si estoy bien? Solo me desmaye unos minutos no fue nada del otro mundo.

-ZeroTwo: No, no me refiero a eso...sonara raro, pero has notado unas marcas azules en tu cuerpo? O un dolor muy intenso?

-Axel: Bueno, sí, pero generalmente se me pasa después de ir al baño.

Ella me miró fijamente unos momentos sin decir nada. Y de una manera veloz y a su vez grosera me levanto mi camiseta dejando expuesto mi estómago y pecho.

-Axel: Hay tranquila, deja eso!

Me aparto dejando a la klaxosaurio con una mirada sorprendida y a su vez con una expresión entre felicidad e incredulidad.

-ZeroTwo: E...ERES INMUNE?

-Axel: INMUNE A QUE? DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO? EXPLICAME DE UNA VEZ!

Quedamos en silencio unos minutos, sin decir nada más que mirarnos el uno al otro, hasta que ella me dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar.

-ZeroTwo: Sabes porque me llaman la asesina de compañeros? Cuando piloteas un FranXX's los cuerpos de ambos pilotos forman momentáneamente uno solo. Por otro lado, la sangre de Klaxosaurios es mortalmente toxica para los humanos por lo que nadie logra pilotar conmigo más de 3 veces. Es por eso que todos me tienen miedo...es por eso que no tengo aunque sea un amigo...todo por estos malditos cuernos (dijo agarrándose la cabeza y sosteniendo con ira esos rojos y puntiagudos picos que salían de su cabeza).

Esas palabras, anteriormente las frases de ZeroTwo tenían cierta falsedad en su tono, cierto aire de verdades a medias u mentiras. Pero en este momento podría asegurar al 100% que ella decía la verdad.

-ZeroTwo: Y ahora...que por fin encuentro a alguien con quien puedo compartir momentos...estoy forzada a dejarlo atrás...

Pude escuchar sus sollozos apagados, todo esto era un golpe fuerte en mi pecho. Que debía hacer en un momento así? Esta loca podría haberme matado y no solo eso, mato a miles de hombres como yo, tiene completamente merecido lo que le está pasando...pero sin embargo, no puedo simplemente dejarla sufrir. Me pongo detrás de ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Axel: Tranquila, no voy a dejarte sola. Puedo ir a visitarte y acompañarte a cualquier parte del mundo, recuerda quien tiene un ave gigante que lo obedece. No tienes que volver a estar sola.

-ZeroTwo: Pero que pasara si te ven como a mí? Nunca serás como tu padre.

-Axel: Esta bien, el me lo enseño...estoy seguro de que estaría más que orgulloso. (Sonrió y acaricio su cabeza) Pero debes prometerme una cosa...no vuelvas a pilotar con más personas. El daño que hiciste ya está hecho, no podemos remediarlo, pero siempre podemos cambiar el futuro.

-ZeroTwo: Si no mato Klaxosaurios...nunca seré humana.

-Axel: Escucha bien princesa...ese sentimiento que estas sintiendo...no hay nada más humano que eso.

Ese hermoso momento quedara plasmado en mi memoria hasta el final de mis días. Pero seguido a esto, caí en cuanta de algo. Si ZeroTwo no fue quien me indujo a ese sueño entonces que paso realmente ahí abajo?

Volvemos juntos a la casa, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de entrar. Los chicos salieron caminando apresuradamente por la entrada.

-Jessica: Ustedes 2, vengan con nosotros.

-Axel: Porque? Que paso?

-Jessica: Nana nos llama y creo que tiene que ver con el escuadrón 13.

Eso empezaba a olerme bastante mal. No me había dado cuenta, los chicos nunca volvieron con nosotros, habían pasado alrededor de unas 3 horas desde que nos fuimos y ya deberían haber vuelto.

Llegamos a la sala de mando y Nana nos recibió con un "escuchen". Presiono unos botones en el teclado y apareció en la pantalla un mensaje, una voz grabada que anunciaba malas noticias. Lo reconocí al instante, era de ese chico Hiro.

-Hiro: No se dispersen, formen una composición defensiva. (Interferencia) Se llevaron a Genistar, repito (interferencia), peligro, perdimos a Delphinum (interferencia) Nos están separando, por favor, manden refuerzos repito, manden (interferencia).

-Hachis: La batalla daño gravemente el comunicador, pero aun así hay señales de vida de los pilotos. Se desconoce el estado tanto de los FranXX's como del sistema de comunicación de estos.

Todos quedamos paralizados al oír las palabras de Hiro, pero las miradas de mis amigos fueron las que realmente me marcaron. Tenían una mirada de furia y preocupación en sus rostros que casi parecía que tenían llamas en sus pupilas, como si de una serie animada se tratase. Viendo esto, hice la pregunta mas obvia.

-Axel: Porque nos llamaron?

-Hachis: No a ustedes, a ella. (Señalando a ZeroTwo) Ella es la única autorizada y capacitada que puede llegar a salvar mínimamente una parte del escuadrón 13.

-Vanessa: Mínimamente...

-Skynet: A qué se refiere con eso?

-Hachis: Las probabilidades de que el equipo entero sobreviva son mínimas, no tenemos información del estado de los FranXX's ni de la cantidad de klaxosaurios que allí se encuentran. No queremos darles falsas esperanzas, lo más probable es que al menos 5 de ellos no lo logren. Depende todo de Strelitzia.

-Jessica: Y eso quien lo decide? (levantando la voz)

-Jeronimo: Zorome...quería llegar a ser adulto...conocer esa vida.

-Vanessa: Le prometí a Ichigo que le enseñaría a cuidar a los animales.

-Skynet: Futoshi me debe una revancha en el futbol además, le prometí a Goro que le ayudaría con...bueno, con un tema relacionado con la señorita Ichigo jejeje.

Fue ahí cuando descubrí la gran amistad que los chicos habían hecho con el escuadrón 13. Incluso me sentía un poco tonto de no haberlo supuesto antes. Todos tenían sus razones para salvarlos, que iban más allá de mi meta egoísta. Al oírlos la emoción crecía rápidamente dentro de mí y esta simplemente exploto cuando escuche el rugido de una enorme ave fuera de la gigantesca base.

-Nana: Están al tanto de los riesgos que implica esta misión verdad? Están arriesgando sus propias vidas.

-Jeronimo: Tranquila señorita nana...lo estamos.

-Axel: También iré (poniendo mi mano en el hombro de ZeroTwo), alguien debe cuidarte las espaldas.

-Jessica: Es un hecho...IREMOS TODOS!

-o-

Con una mirada seria, un objetivo común y nada que decir nos dirigimos a la salida del domo. Esperando fuera las enormes bestias de acero lanzaron un rugido al cielo al vernos.

-Nana: Están seguros de que no son agresivos?

-Jessica: Tranquila chica, lo peor que podrían hacer es orinar el domo.

-Nana: No realmente verdad?...chicos?

Lentamente me acerco a la gigantesca ave blanca, quien me mira fijamente. El dócil animal baja su cabeza y la apoya muy cuidadosamente contra mi cuerpo. Yo proceso a acariciar su cabeza.

-Axel: Hiciste que me preocupara...a donde fuiste todo este tiempo?

Rápidamente se aleja de mí dando unos pasos hacia atrás, los demás lo siguieron. Lentamente cerraron sus ojos y agacharon sus cabezas y un fuerte brillo correspondiente a sus colores comenzó a emanar de ellos.

-Jeronimo: Que están haciendo?

-Jessica: Ojala lo supiese.

Los minutos pasaban y las bestias seguían sin moverse. Debíamos hacer algo no teníamos tiempo que perder, así que hicimos lo primero que se nos vino a la mente, por muy mala idea que sonase. Tocamos a las bestias galácticas. Instantáneamente después de eso, el brillo paso de ellas a nosotros, nos rodeó unos momentos con esa intensa luz la cual no parecía dañarnos de ninguna manera y finalmente todo ese brillo se centró en una sola parte, en nuestra muñeca para ser más exacto. Se formaron una especie de pulseras del color predominante de cada bestia. Tenían una extraña piedra en el centro que brillaba con la misma intensidad que aquella aura que cubría a nuestros amigos.

-Nana: Por sus caras supongo que esto nunca les había pasado antes.

-Jessica: En realidad esto nunca le paso a ningún animarían, no hay registro de nada parecido. No sabemos qué debemos hacer exactamente...

En la distancia pudimos ver a un enorme león blanco y rojo que venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Impacientemente se detuvo a metros de las bestias, esperando a que estuviéramos listos.

-Axel: Así que quieres impresionarnos no princesa? Bueno te vas a llevar algunas sorpresas.

Dragozord abre su pico y yo salto dentro, entrando en modo fusión simbiótica.

-Jessica: Hummm maldito Axel jajaja. (Saltando dentro de la boca del Tiranosaurio)

-Skynet: No se vallan sin nosotros! SkyWalker, estas vez, juntos.

-Vanessa: Bien Terry hagamos esto pero no te esfuerzos demasiado. (Refiriéndose cariñosamente al enorme triceratops azul delante suya)

-Jeronimo: Esperen yo ni siquiera sé cómo se entra, falte esa clase! (Mezodon lo tomo con su trompa y lo levanto, metiéndolo de golpe por su cabeza)

Ese día fuimos más que nunca un equipo, e incluso más que solo eso. Ese día fuimos una familia. Moviéndonos lado a lado, codo con codo, esto provocaba que no pudiese contener la emoción en mí, así que di un giro completo en el aire, Sky hizo lo mismo y Jessica dio un pequeño salto y lanzo un rugido al cielo. Parece que no era el único que estaba disfrutando esto.

-Nana: Son un grupo bastante peculiar no crees?

-Hachis: Son muy parecidos al escuadrón 13, supongo que por eso se llevan tan bien.

Llegamos por fin a la planta. En un principio tuve mis dudas sobre como bajaríamos, pero parece que eso poco les importo a los chicos, ya que se lanzaron de cabeza por el poso y si se preguntan por ZeroTwo, bueno ella fue la primera en lanzarse. Que les puedo decir, el suelo quedo simplemente destrozado. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente por los inmensos y oscuros pasillos. Cualquier persona normal se sentiría aterrorizada por la situación. Pero supongo que ya sabrán como me sentía, aunque más allá de cualquier emoción, sentía algo de preocupación por mis amigos. Si algo les pasara yo...oh...entonces así se siente...Paso un buen tiempo y no vimos nada, ni klaxosaurios, ni Franxx's, ni escuadrón 13. Finalmente llegamos a la sala donde luchamos contra (lo que supongo) era la reina. En un principio parecía no haber nada, pero poco a poco comenzamos a oír un sonido un tanto "extraño", era como si alguien arrastrase algo metálico por el suelo. Había 3 posibles caminos por donde pasar, el problema es que en ninguno había alguna fuente de iluminación, es extremadamente peligroso pasar por ahí aunque fuese en grupo. De la nada, un rayo de energía paso entre nosotros y golpeó algo en uno de los corredores, la autora de este acto? ZeroTwo, seguido a esto, salió corriendo en la dirección del impacto. Entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar, esto ya lo viví, el problema es que en esta situación no tenía tanta movilidad como lo hacía con Strelitzia, después de todo, soy un ave bajo tierra. Los chicos no lo pensaron, corrieron en dirección a ZeroTwo y yo sin más opción simplemente los seguí. La oscuridad apenas me dejaba ver, pero podía sentir a los klaxosaurios corriendo detrás nuestro. Sus pies raspaban el suelo como si de gigantescas navajas se tratase. Dimos vuelta rápidamente en una esquina y nos encontramos con un problema. Una parte del techo se había derrumbado y causado una pared de escombros que impedían el paso. Ya no hay más opciones, hay que pelear. Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y más fuertes. Estaban girando la esquina, luego estaban a metros y finalmente, solo se callaron. Se detuvieron en seco simplemente no se escuchaba ni se veía nada. El silencio se prolongó unos 10 minutos y nadie quería siquiera hacer un movimiento. "Vamos...que esperan?" pensaba para mis adentros. Y finalmente, unos rápidos sonidos mecánicos se escucharon, como el impactar de placas de acero. ZeroTwo no lo pensó y disparo nuevamente el láser de su cola, yo me posicione sobre la espalda de Mazodon y me prepare para envestir, pero antes de siquiera poder hacer nada la pared de escombros detrás nuestra fue derrumbada completamente, no por un Klaxosaurio, si no por nosotros. Esta dejaba entrar una extraña luz azulada que dejo ver ante nosotros lo que en primera instancia pensé que era un FranXX's.

-Jessica: Hey que hacen ustedes 2 aquí dentro?

-Vanesa: Yo? Que hacen ustedes dentro del pobre Terry?

-Skynet: Emm chicas, soy el único que ve que formamos un solo cuerpo?

Sus bestias se habían fusionado, formando ahora una criatura de cuerpo humanoide, muy parecida a un FranXX's, pero con la variante de que el rostro del robot no se movía cuando hablaban.

-Skynet: Soy...soy la cabeza JA!

-Vanesa: No es justo porque soy solo un brazo? Jessica tiene las piernas, el cuerpo y el, otro brazo.

-Jessica: Lo siento querida, más suerte para la próxima jajaja.

Esto era lo más extraño que vi en mucho tiempo, nunca se había registrado nada referente a bestias galácticas uniendo sus cuerpos de esta manera y mucho menos con su piloto dentro.

De cualquier modo ese era el menor de nuestros problemas. La luz que daba el pasillo dejo ver a los klaxosaurios que nos perseguían, solo que estos no tenían intenciones de hacernos daño, más bien, su objetivo era atraparnos. Habían formado una muralla viviente, organizándose uno sobre el otro. No teníamos manera de saber cuántos habría detrás y tratar de romper esa barrera seria, en un 90% de los casos, un suicidio. Así que no nos queda más que avanzar.

-Vanesa: Supongo que esto no será permanente verdad?

-Skynet: Es difícil saberlo...

-Vanesa: ...

-Skynet: Hey no me malentiendas, tampoco me hace ningún tipo de emoción el hecho de no volver a ver al pobre SkyWalker.

-Jessica: Sea como sea...no es el momento de hablar de esto, Hiros y los demás no deben estar muy lejos y si estamos en esta forma robótica, gigante, animal es por algo.

-Skynet: Es verdad. Tal vez las bestias quieren decirnos algo...tal vez por eso nos dieron las pulseras en primer lugar.

De repente, ZeroTwo se detuvo en seco y miro hacia atrás. Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, ella nos envistió a mí y a los chicos dentro del gigantesco robot.

-Vanesa: Que hace?

-Jessica: Yo sabía que no eras de confiar.

Jessica uso la cola del Tiranosaurio, que en ese momento servía como brazo, para golpear a ZeroTwo. Esta lo esquivo sin problemas, pero no pudo esquivar la envestida de Mezodon de Jero. La pelea aunque corta, yo no me metí, no porque no quisiera, sino porque fui el único que se percató de las vibraciones del suelo. Estas no fueron como las primeras, estas eran más leves, pero constantes. Entonces comenzó a oírlo en la lejanía. El sonido de algo arrastrándose, rectando sobre su propio estómago, algo no grande, sino gigantesco, mucho más que cualquier FraXX's o bestia galáctica. No perdí el tiempo, empuje a Jero fuera del camino, pero ZeroTwo...ella fue golpeada por la cola del Tiranosaurio y callo justo en el camino de aquella enorme criatura. Esta sin embargo, no la arrollo, sino más bien la llevo con ella, como prisionera. Fue ahí cuando quedamos inmóviles, impactados por la escena y sobre todo...por la inmensidad de la criatura. Cubría más de medio pasillo y de largo...solo diré que estuvimos alrededor de 5 minutos mirando como pasaba a toda velocidad.

-Skynet: Jessica...que hacemos?

-Jessica: Yo...yo no lo sé...es difícil saberlo...que tal si vamos y...ya ni siquiera están ahí? Y estamos arriesgándonos de esta manera para nada...

-Vanesa: No digas eso Jessica.

-Jessica: No trato de tirar malas vibras...solo digo que podríamos ser las próximas victimas...prefiero que lo decidan ustedes, somos un equipo después de todo.

-Vanesa: Aunque parezca difícil, voto por seguir adelante.

-Skynet: Yo...no lo sé...

Segundos luego de haber terminado de hablar, un intenso brillo comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del Mezodon. A la vista de todos, lo vimos levantarse y transformarse en un robot a la altura de Jessica, Vanesa y Skynet.

-Jeronimo: Yo le prometí a un amigo que llegaría a ser adulto...y juro que cumpliré.

-Jessica: Axel, tu que...Axel? Donde se fue?

No sé en qué momento lo hice, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba volando detrás de la cola de aquella serpiente. Tal vez por instinto, o por algo más. No tenía razones reales para ayudarla, era solo una chica a la que conocí hace menos de 2 días, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por ella. Era totalmente consciente del riesgo que corría y de que en mi lugar seguramente ella no haría lo mismo, pero un hombre no puede ir en contra de su naturaleza, yo le prometí estar a su lado y tendré que cumplir.

-Axel: Descuida princesa...voy por ti.

Rápidamente comenzé a acercarme a la cabeza de la criatura, esta había creado una serie de laberintos por todo el subsuelo, eran muy modernos para ser creados solo por esta, supongo que los demás zánganos de ahí atrás tendrán algo que ver. Escombros volaban junto a mí, no de pared ni algún material que podría estar incluido en la naturaleza del lugar, sino un líquido azulado y partes metálicas. Y de repente, una parte de la serpiente de abre y sale disparado algo del mismo tamaño que Dragozord, este me golpea y caemos a un lado del monstruoso Klaxosauri, este último, por su velocidad simplemente nos deja atrás. Salgo disparado del Dragozord por el impacto y caigo de espaldas al suelo. Adolorido me levanto y veo que fue lo que me golpeo, para mi sorpresa esto era nada más ni nada menos que, Strelitzia. Solo que con un detalle, esta no se movía y lo peor de todo no fue esto, sino que cayó sobre un ala de Dragozord, impidiendo a este su movilidad. El pobre ave se retorcía y trataba de escapar.

-Axel: Amigo, espera por favor, voy a ayudarte solo necesito que te tranquilices.

Mi fiel amigo solo baja su cabeza y me deja subir por esta. Difícilmente logro escalar hasta Strelitzia, pero no logro descubrir cómo hacer para entrar.

-Axel: VILMAAA! Eh digo...ZEROTWO! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTAAAA!

No obtengo una respuesta, por lo que proceso a patear uno de los dientes del robot.

-ZeroTwo: GRAAAAAAAAA!

-Axel: AAAAAAAA!

Estaba escondida detrás de la dentadura del león, solo lo hizo para asustarme lo cual ocasiono que me resbale y casi caiga hacia el vacío.

-ZeroTwo: (tomándome del brazo para que no me caiga) Awww te preocupaste por mi verdad?

-Axel: Pues sí, pero en este momento lo que más me preocupa es no caer.

-ZeroTwo: jajaja (me empuja contra su cuerpo), tranquilo Darling, no te dejare caer...aunque si estamos en graves problemas. Use la última gota de energía de magma de Strelitzia para escapar de ese Klaxosaurio, debe tener algún tipo de habilidad para drenarla, actualmente estamos parados sobre un pedazo de metal.

-Axel: Eso explica porque si pudimos ver los signos vitales del escuadrón 13, pero sus FranXX's no aparecían. Que podemos hacer ahora?

-ZeroTwo: Supongo, que solo podemos esperar a la ayuda. Lo bueno, es que pude ver a los FraXX's del escuadrón 13 mientras esa cosa me llevaba. El principal problema ahora...

-Axel: Sera si vuelve...

Nos metimos a la cabina de Strelitzia, por lo menos es más seguro ahí dentro que afuera. Mientras esto pasaba, los chicos ya habían logrado encontrar al escuadrón 13. Sus FranXX's se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar, carentes de energía de magma lo cual impedía cualquier tipo de comunicación o llamado de auxilio más allá del que mando Hiro.

-Jeronimo: Nos dijeron que estaban en problemas jajaja.

-Jessica: Solo salgan de esas hojalatas para que podamos llevarlos a cada.

Pero antes de siquiera poder hacer nada, el subsuelo entero comenzó a temblar. Y la gigantesca serpiente azul volvió a escucharse.

-Jeronimo: No esta vez maldito gusano de tierra...

Jero se puso en medio del camino, esperando a que la serpiente aparezca. Y de repente a toda velocidad, esta salió de uno de los túneles del techo. Jero golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del Klaxosaurio, lo cual a pesar de que basto para detener su ataque, también destruyo el suelo debajo suyo. Jessica no perdió el tiempo y lanzo un potente golpe a la coraza de la serpiente, este no pudo ni siquiera dañarla.

-Jessica: Vamos maldición...

La cola del Tiranosaurio comenzó a girar como si de un taladro se tratase y con esto destrozo gran parte de las escamas del monstruo, la fricción de estos 2 iluminaba todo el lugar debido a las chispas que salían. Ambos robots caen al piso de abajo y se posicionan lado a lado mirando a él gran Klaxosaurio. Este último, nada contento se enrosca sobre sí mismo y deja ver su cabeza, lanzando un grito extremadamente fuerte.

-ZeroTwo: Darling...oíste eso?

-Axel: Es imposible no hacerlo...

Nuevamente el suelo comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez sin energía y sin movilidad no tendríamos manera de enfrentar a los Klaxosaurios que rápidamente pudimos ver como venían en ayuda de la gigantesca serpiente. Estos comenzaron a sepultar a Dragozord y a Strelitzia. Eran tantísimos que podía sentir como el metal de Strelitzia comenzaba a ceder y a abollarse. Escuche el grito de Dragozord en el exterior. Pero nada podría hacer...La mirada de ZeroTwo ya no reflejaba tranquilidad, sino un odio y nerviosismo abrumador.

-ZeroTwo: Solo...solo son un montón de monstruos...QUE ESPERAN! PORQUE HACEN QUE ESTO DURE TANTO! VENGAAAAAN!

-Axel: (sentándome a su lado y abrazándola) Tranquila...estamos juntos en esto.

Ella me miro con unos ojos confundidos.

-ZeroTwo: Darling...cuando una persona empieza a temerle a la muerte?...

La pregunta de ZeroTwo me tomo por sorpresa, pero, realmente luego de imaginarme a los chicos arriesgarlo todo por salvar a sus nuevos amigos...creo que se la respuesta.

-Axel: Uno empieza a temerle a la muerte...cuando tiene algo por que vivir y deja de hacerlo, cuando es el momento de protegerlo.

ZeroTwo me mira fijamente, ninguno de los 2 dice nada. Estaba perdidamente hipnotizado por su mirada, esa mirada que reflejaba gran odio y dolor pero al mismo tiempo una necesidad inconmensurable de alguien que la entienda...y yo...creo que lo hago. Lentamente juntamos nuestros labios en un beso potenciado por las emociones del momento. En ese momento la pulsera de Dragozord comenzó a brillar, era una luz demasiado fuerte, incluso ilumino toda la cabina.

COMENZANDO FORMACION KLAXO-DRAGOZORD

Dragozord y Strelitzia se levantaron del suelo, el gran ave tomo al león por el lomo y este comenzó a transformarse en su forma humanoide. Los Klaxosaurios que antes se encontraban sobre nosotros habían sido aplastados contra las paredes del subsuelo. Finalmente Dragozord junto sus patas y junto su cabeza con su espalda, seguido a esto se unio con la espalda de Strelitzia.

KLAXO-DRAGOZORD COMPLETADO

-Axel: Vamos princesa, nos necesitan.

Con la combinación de las alas del Dragozord y los propulsores de Strelitzia rápidamente volamos hasta donde los chicos estaban. De una certera patada logramos tumbar a la serpiente.

-Jeronimo: Ya se estaban tardando, por cierto, lindas alas jajaja.

-Axel: Nos sientan muy bien, ahora, acabemos con esta lombriz.

Jero fue rápido y de un salto tomo la cabeza de la serpiente y la sostuvo contra el suelo. Seguido a esto Jessica uso el taladro para abrir la coraza de la serpiente dejado expuesto un punto débil.

-Jessica: Todo suyo chicos.

-ZeroTwo: Listo Darling?

-Axel: Que si estoy listo? Nací listo.

Entonces volamos con los propulsores de Strelitzia, poniendo la lanza al frente nuestro y formando con nuestras alas un cono dejando la punta de la lanza sobresalir y jurando sobre nuestro propio eje.

-ZeroTwo/Axel: AHORA! ALAS DE PLATA!

Entramos por el punto que nos concedieron Jessica y los demás y como si de un taladro se tratase, perforamos por completo el interior de la serpiente y destrozamos el núcleo para finalmente salir por la boca. El klaxosaurio simplemente exploto ante nosotros, bañando todo con un color azulado.

-ZeroTwo: Estas bien Darling?

-Axel: Bufff...si...solo con ganas de vomitar jajaja... (Levantando el brazo de Strelitzia) Lo logramos... (Cae de espaldas)

Hiro y los demás salieron de los FranXX's, tenían un rostro de felicidad extrema y de emoción al ver lo que unos simples principiantes habían logrado. Estaban a salvo...todos lo estaban...

-ZeroTwo: (por el comunicador) Nana, encontramos al escuadrón 13. Nos dirigimos a la extracción.

Seguido a esto todo fue con mucha más calma. Los Klaxosaurios restantes simplemente se fueron, llevamos a los chicos con nosotros fuera de la planta y una unidad de extracción llego días después para retirar a sus FranXX's. Y nosotros? Bueno, solo diré que, nos dieron un rango especial.

-Todos: Unidad de rescate animarían?

-Hachis: Por su valentía y rendimiento sobre probabilidades aparentemente adversas, papa ha decidido recompensarlos. Desde ahora, ustedes son los guarda espaldas personales del escuadrón 13. PERO! Solo en casos extremos.

-Jessica: Bueno...supongo que siempre pueden contar con nosotros si hace falta. Pero que pasara con ZeroTwo?

-Nana: Ella debido a su alto rango, queda fuera de su jurisdicción, ya no tienen que preocuparse por ella.

-Jeronimo: (poniendo su mano en mi hombro) Lo siento hermano.

-Nana: Por otro lado, se le asignó un compañero de al señor Axel.

-ZeroTwo: (entrando por la puerta) Hola Darling, me extrañaste? No pensaras que te vas a escapar tan fácil de mi o sí?

Yo simplemente, corrí a abrazarla sin pensarlo.

-Axel: Sabes? No tienes que ser tan fría siempre...

-ZeroTwo: Bueno...solo diré que, mi actitud es única y detergente, jajaja.

-Axel: Hey esa es mi frase jajaja.


	5. Cap 4: Reencuentro

Cap 4: Reencuentro.

-¿?: Hermano…has vuelto, cuéntame que ha pasado?

Hay un dicho que dice "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale", la pregunta es, que tan bajo están dispuestos a caer para conseguir su objetivo? Luego de la batalla en la planta de extracción de lava los klaxosaurios se dispersaron, pero fue uno en específico quien huyo para contar lo sucedido.

-¿?: … ya veo…Así que esto es lo que me has ocultado todo este tiempo Animus… Esa cosa…ese engendro bastardo al que llamas hijo sigue con vida.

-Animus: …

-¿?: No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esta manera, si hubiéramos hecho lo que yo decía…

-Animus: Si hubiéramos hecho lo que tú decías ahora sería otra de esas criaturas a las que llamas "hermanos". Además…supuse que ya lo sabias…porque otra razón hubieses mandado a uno de tus centinelas de captura? En esa misión solo se encontraban escuadrones FranXX's.

-¿?: E incluso después de haber realizado tal pecado contra nosotros, sigues firme con tu insubordinación? Era solo una prueba, para ver alguno de esos, como tú los llamas "animarians" era lo suficientemente valiente como para rescatar a esos humanos...estas caminando por una línea muy delgada Animus…(luego de pensarlo unos momentos, continuo) Te daré una última oportunidad…TRAEMELO DE REGRESO, DEMUESTRA TU LEALTAD…y demuestra…tu amor hacia mí…después de todo, él también es mi responsabilidad.

El hombre alto se puso de rodillas ante su superior. Esta última inclino su mano y Animus la beso en señal de cariño y respeto.

-Animus: Yo…solo quería protegerlo…

-¿?: Lo sé, es por eso que no soy tan dura contigo…pero debemos pensar más haya de nuestros intereses, a estas alturas hay demasiado en juego…Ahora vete.

Paso 1 semana luego de que nos entregaran el título de Unidad de rescate animarían, el doctor FranXX's nos llamó para una revisión casual. No era por nada en especial, solo para asegurarse de que no estamos en peligro mortal ni nada por el estilo.

-Doctor F: Increíble, simplemente increíble señor Axel.

-Axel: Increíble es su trabajo Doctor Franks (le dijo mientras miraba impresionado los instrumentos que el hombre tenía en su laboratorio)

-Doctor F: Este ni siquiera es mi trabajo, es solo un laboratorio de las instalaciones APE, aunque gracias igualmente. Por otro lado, creo que deberías escuchar esto.

-Axel: Pasa algo?

Esta última frase del doctor me dejo un poco inquieto. Los otros chicos habían pasado antes que yo y salieron sin preocupaciones, pero el mío es un caso especial por lo que veo.

-Doctor F: No, eso es lo que me sorprende. Mira (mostrándome la pantalla de una aparatosa maquina).

-Axel: Wow…numeritos y…lucecitas…sin duda muy revelador.

El viejo refunfuño sentado en su silla.

-Doctor F: Mira, ZeroTwo me dijo que te conto sobre su "situación" y porque se ganó su reputación.

-Axel: Ella dice que soy inmune al gen klaxosaurio, usted qué opina sobre esto.

-Doctor F: Déjame explicarte lo que descubrí, lo que pasa aquí dentro (dijo golpeando suavemente mi pecho con su mano robótica) es que tu sistema no rechaza el gen, sino que lo acepta y regula como si se tratase de tu mismo tipo de sangre. Podría decirte que gracias a esto eres en parte klaxosaurio.

-Axel: En parte klaxosaurio…se refiere a cómo ZeroTwo?

-Doctor F: No exactamente, digamos que ella es klaxosaurio en un 50% y tú en un 10%, lo suficiente como para no matarte.

-Axel: Buenas noticias entonces, puedo irme?

-Doctor F: Una última cosa, estas tomando algún tipo de medicación?

-Axel: Bueno, tomo estas pastillas desde que tengo memoria.

-Doctor F: Para que son exactamente?

-Axel: Bueno…no lo sé realmente, mi papa solía decirme que nunca olvidara tomarlas y cuando le preguntaba para que eran nadie me sabia contestar.

-Doctor F: mmm podría pedirte que dejes de tomarlas? Solo, por una semana.

-Axel: Yo…no lo sé…

-Doctor F: Mira, si te sientes mal o ves necesario tienes permitido hacerlo, pero quiero volver a analizarte dentro de 1 semana, así que, si puedes aguantar ese tiempo sin tomar ni una de ellas yo podre…

El no término la frase, simplemente se quedó divagando en sí mismo unos 5 minutos.

-Axel: Emm señor Franks?

-Doctor F: Sigues aquí? Lo siento estaba pensando en algo…como sea, ya puedes retirarte, Oh y cuida bien de nuestra pequeña ZeroTwo si?

-Axel: Déjelo todo en mis manos.

No estaba seguro de lo que tenía en mente el DR Franks, de lo que si estaba seguro es algo urgente había pasado, porque al salir no había nadie más que una aquella hermosa chica de pelo roza.

-ZeroTwo: Y bien? Como te fue? Te dijo algo sobre mi supongo.

-Axel: Si, me dijo que dejes de comer tantos dulces porque te van a salir gusanos en el estómago.

-ZeroTwo: No hay manera de obligarme a eso. Oh, si te preguntas por los demás Nana llamo a una reunión urgente.

-Axel: Sera mejor que vallamos entonces.

-ZeroTwo: Bueno…(poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros) estuve pensado en otra cosa a decir verdad…

-Axel: Princesa, a mí tampoco me gustan estas reuniones, pero qué más podemos hacer si…

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar ella me empujo contra la pared y me sostuvo apretando mis hombros contra esta. Lentamente acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-ZeroTwo: Ven conmigo.

Rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a mí.

-Axel: "suspiro" Oh que demonios.

Decido seguirle el juego. Corremos por toda la instalación tropezando con algunos guardias y haciendo que estos caigan. Mi mirada estaba centrada en su cabello largo movido por el viento, su risa me atraía como si del canto de una sirena se tratase y además en ese momento puedo asegurar que aunque breve me divertí como no lo había hecho en años. Llegamos a la cornisa de uno de los balcones de la ciudadela, ante nosotros el inmenso desierto repleto de los daños de las antiguas batallas libradas.

-ZeroTwo: Bueno, fue divertido.

-Axel: Ufff, sí que corres rápido…

-ZeroTwo: Y tú te cansas muy rápido Darling…sabes hace mucho no veo el mar.

-Axel: El mar?

-ZeroTwo: Si, antes solía ir entre las misiones para olvidarme un poco de los problemas. Pero poco a poco dejaron de darme permiso para ello…Primero una vez por semana…luego una vez al mes…y luego simplemente se convirtió en nunca.

-Axel: Oh entiendo lo que dices, solíamos salir a hacer paracaidismo improvisado con los chicos cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento militar.

-ZeroTwo: Paracaidismo?

-Axel: Si, ósea, tirarse desde un avión a gran altura con un paracaídas…solo que lo hacíamos desde las bestias galácticas…y sin paracaídas, sino que estas nos agarraban en el aire.

-ZeroTwo: Suena interesante.

-Axel: Y ahora que lo pienso…nunca he ido al mar.

-ZeroTwo: Nunca?

-Axel: Lo he visto desde las veces que he volado con Dragozord, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar ahí, en modo civil digamos.

-ZeroTwo: Bien, hay una playa a unos cientos de kilómetros de aquí. Ah lo malo es que no nos dejaran ir por nada del mundo.

-Axel: Hmmm…(me detengo a pensar unos momentos) tengo una idea, pero podríamos meternos en problemas.

-ZeroTwo: Te importa?

-Axel: Buen punto (Parándose en el barandal)

He de decir que en este punto, algo de la naturaleza impulsiva de ZeroTwo se había metido en mí, después de todo, a quien no le gusta jugar a ser un niño inquieto y travieso de ves en cuándo? ZeroTwo se paró junto a mí en el barandal y tomo mi mano, nos miramos a los ojos unos momentos y sin una sola palabra simplemente saltamos. Rápidamente Dragozord intercepta nuestra caída con sus alas y dando un rugido avisa de su presencia.

-Axel: Bien hecho amigo, siempre puedo confiar en ti.

-ZeroTwo: Como sabias que él estaba bajo nosotros?

-Axel: En realidad no lo sabía, solo fue una corazonada. Bien Dragozord, llevamos hacia allá (señalo la dirección que ZeroTwo había insinuado anteriormente).

El Dragozord acelera y rápidamente levanta vuelo sobre las nubes. Yo cierro mis ojos para evitar que el agua entre en ellos.

-Axel: Agárrate fuerte princesa jajaja…princesa?

Abro mis ojos nuevamente para ver como ZeroTwo está parada sobre la cabeza del Dragozord sosteniéndose únicamente de su cuerno y dando un gran grito de emoción y alegría.

-ZeroTwo: Darling mira!

Señalo en la distancia, atreves de las nubes el inmenso mantel de color azul, el cual reflejaba el deslumbrante sol que yacía sobre nuestras cabezas. La vista era simplemente hermosa. Cuando llegamos a sobrevolar el mar otra idea paso por mi cabeza.

-Axel: Hey princesa, quieres experimentar el paracaidismo improvisado?

-ZeroTwo: Esperaba que me lo preguntaras, que tenemos que hacer?

-Axel: Mira es muy sencillo (lentamente me acerco a ella y la domo de la cintura). Lo primero que debes hacer es soltarte, y cuando cuente hasta 3 saltamos, entendido?

-ZeroTwo: Saltamos? Ósea sin más?

-Axel: Si, vamos es seguro, y de lo contrario, tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para apreciar el hermoso paisaje.

-ZeroTwo: Oh…oh si, ya entendí…

-Axel: Es broma jajaja, tranquila no pasara nada. Mira, a la cuenta de 3 ok? 1…

Y sin dejarme decir otra palabra se lanzó sin previo aviso.

-Axel: Típico…bueno, máximo esfuerzo (se deja caer de espaldas).

El viento golpeando contra todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina siendo bombeada a toda velocidad por mis venas, había olvidado lo que era hacer esto. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejamos de ser niños y nos convertimos en…bueno, en adultos, supongo. Caigo por unos segundos y siento como caigo suavemente sobre una esponjosa ala.

-ZeroTwo: Ustedes los animarians sí que saben cómo divertirse he? No estamos muy lejos del suelo, que me dices? (extendiéndome su mano)

-Axel: Ya estamos en el baile (tomo su mano) hay que bailar.

-ZeroTwo: Ese es el espíritu.

Al levantarme me toma como si estuviera bailando algún tipo de baile pegado y yo siguiéndole el juego camino en modo espejo hacia el borde, nos lanzamos girando en medio del aire. En ese momento casi sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera, como cada momento parecía una eternidad que nunca querría que termine. Y entonces lo volví a sentir. La corriente eléctrica pasando por todo mi cuerpo y llevándome a un mundo de oscuros pensamientos más haya de mi comprensión. Un entorno oscuro, indescifrable, lleno de sombras que danzaban al compás de un extraño sonido. Pero solo una de ellas me hablaba. Era la voz de mi padre.

-Animus: Este será nuestro nuevo hogar Axel, no temas a los monstruos de allá afuera, pues papa está aquí, y no dejara que te hagan ningún daño.

Nuevamente el aullido abrazador que escuche la primera vez se hace presente, solo que esta vez, se ve opacado pos un suceso. El impacto con el agua del mar me devolvió mis sentidos y rápidamente nade a la superficie.

-ZeroTwo: Wufff lo único malo es que mojamos nuestra ropa, pero…Darling? Estas bien?

-Axel: Eh? Qué? Si…es solo que…(decido no decirle) solo es que caí de espaldas y bueno, no fue muy agradable jajaja.

-ZeroTwo: jajaja parece que viste un fantasma.

-Axel: Yo te voy a dar fantasma jajaja.

Comenzamos a jugar lanzándonos agua un buen rato, luego simplemente comenzamos a caminar por la costa. La ropa pegada y humada en mi piel me causaba frio, seguramente me enfermaría por estar haciendo esta estupidez, pero poco me importaba realmente, estaba disfrutando mucho este día. Lamentablemente, eso poco duraría.

-ZeroTwo: Darling, ves eso?

-Axel: Si…será lo que creo?

En la distancia podía verse una estructura sobresaliendo de la playa, una plataforma aparentemente de madera sostenida por troncos, un muelle.

-ZeroTwo: Vamos a ver.

Y no solo era el muelle, este llevaba a una versión completamente destruida de un pequeño pueblo, aparentemente, debido a los años transcurridos.

-ZeroTwo: Que es esto?

-Axel: Un antiguo pueblo donde habitaban los humanos, de donde yo vengo todavía son así. Son lugares pacíficos, donde vivían familias completas y se reunían entre ellos.

-ZeroTwo: Con qué propósito?

-Axel: Solo…pasar el tiempo, supongo.

Pasamos junto a un viejo cine, el letrero estaba caído, pero aun podía leerse bien, es un anuncio de la película "Avatar ".

-Axel: Wow, me siento un poco viejo al ver esto jajaja. Era una película sobre un humano que se unía a una raza alíen para destruirlos, pero terminaba enamorándose de uno de sus nativos y aliándose con estos.

-ZeroTwo: Dejo atrás todo solo para estar con quien amaba?

-Axel: Si, es una gran historia aunque muchos la criticaron mal, a mí me encanto.

La mirada de ZeroTwo se perdió luego de esa frase, estaba inmóvil en su lugar a simple vista cualquiera podría darse cuenta que estaba pensando algo muy serio, pero qué?

-Axel: ZeroTwo? Te sientes bien?

Ella volteo lentamente su mirada hacia mí, pero esta no era como en otras veces, podía apreciarse que algo no estaba bien con ella. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo como reflejo comienzo a moverme hacia atrás, hasta chocar con una pared. Ella me encierra poniendo sus brazos en mis lados.

-ZeroTwo: Dime…como me ves?

-Axel: Pues…a simple vista pareces enojada por algo.

-ZeroTwo: No…para ti soy un monstruo?

-Axel: Que? Pero…a que viene esa pregunta?

-¿?: Mírate nada más, sí que has crecido.

Rápidamente volteamos a nuestro alrededor para ver donde se encontraba la fuente de esa frase. Detrás de ZeroTwo, tomando su distancia se encontraba algo, no, ALGUIEN a quien yo, de todas las personas que hubiesen podido estar ahí, nunca hubiese esperado encontrar.

-Axel: Pa…PAPA?

-Animus: Ha pasado tiempo hijo.

-Axel: Pero, creí que estabas muerto, todos lo creímos.

-Animus: Si, lo se…es una larga historia.

Era el, sin duda alguna. Pero algo no estaba bien, en su frente, poco visible pero de igual manera reconocible, podían verse 2 bultos color azul, puntiagudo y muy llamativo. Dos cuernos. Esto comenzaba a darme mala espina, no podía confiar en él, aunque quisiese, todas las condiciones estaban en su contra.

-Animus: Tu madre me mando a buscarte.

-Axel: Mi madre? Está muerta, tú mismo me lo dijiste, murió cuando yo era bebe.

-Animus: Sé que tienes preguntas y estoy dispuesto a responderlas…en cuanto vengas conmigo.

-Axel: Eso no va a pasar.

-Animus: Se razonable, ven dame un abrazo.

-ZeroTwo: Aléjate de el (poniéndose entre nosotros)

-Animus: Wow, veo que las ratas de APE de alguna manera lograron crear una copia de la princesa. Imperfecta, en muchos sentidos.

-Axel: Cállate, no pienso ir contigo, así que si eso era todo lo que venias a hacer, lárgate de aquí.

En lo que termino la frase, Dragozord llega volando y se posa detrás del cine que estaba a nuestras espaldas.

-Animus: Realmente me apena oír eso…pero no puedo dejar que arruines esto.

Y al decir esto, levanto una de sus mangas revelado una pulsera como la que teníamos, solo que esta con una gema de color verde. Instantáneamente luego de ver esto como la mano de ZeroTwo y comienzo a correr hacia el muelle. Animus levanto su brazo y una luz de color verde comenzó a emanar de la pulsera.

-Animus: Dragón galáctico, atiende mi llamado…GREEN DRAGONZORD DESPIERTA!

La tierra comenzó a temblar y el mar se estremeció, las olas arremetían contra la costa llevándose lo poco que quedaba del muelle. Animus corrió rápidamente tras nosotros y de un salto nos derribó y se interpuso en nuestra dirección.

-Animus: Admiren, a la bestia galáctica más fuerte de todas, el gran Dragón Galáctico!

A lo lejos pudimos ver como desde el fondo del mar emergía lentamente una figura gigantesca. Unos ojos rojos, inhumanos, llenos de ira y odio se posaron sobre nosotros, el había regresado. Lanzo un rugido ensordecedor. Esto me paralizo, ese rugido era el mismo que vi cuando me subí en Strelitzia. Dragozord no lo pensó 2 veces, nos tomó a mí y a ZeroTwo y rápidamente levanto vuelo rumbo a la ciudadela.

-Animus: No dejes que se escapen, HAZ DE CALO!

El abrió su boca y luego de canalizar unos momentos lanzo un potente rayo que casi nos impacta. No podíamos hacer mucho contra la bestia de mi padre, soy completamente consiente de lo que es capaz, por lo que lo mejor era huir. Los ataques del pasaban atreves de las nubes, recuerdo perfectamente que pude sentir el calor de uno de ellos rosando mi mejilla. No me sentí seguro sino hasta que llegamos nuevamente a la ciudadela, Dragozord nos dejó en el mismo balcón donde saltamos al principio. Caemos rodando y golpeamos nuestras espaldas contra la pared del domo. Lentamente nos levantamos sin decir nada y nos sentamos uno junto al otro, asi nos mantenemos unos minutos.

-Axel: Bueno…que día no?

-ZeroTwo: …

-Axel: Estas pensando en lo que dijo verdad?

-ZeroTwo: Soy…solo una copia?...

-Axel: Yo…yo ya no se ni que soy…el me mintió toda mi vida…todo lo que creía…

En ese momento no había nada de qué hablar, solo nos sentamos ahí, unidos por el dolor y la confusión, por el engaño y la manipulación y además por un odio inimaginable hacia la injusticia que nos lo provoco.

-Jessica: Ahí están, se puede saber dónde demonios estaban? Estuvimos buscándolos todo el día, Nana creyó que se habían escapado o algo y…Axel? ZeroTwo?

No hubo respuesta de nuestra parte. Todos estaban mirándonos, algunos preocupados, otros simplemente perplejos. Miro a ZeroTwo y ella me devuelve la mirada, ninguno de los 2 sabía qué hacer. Así que hicimos lo que creímos correcto.

-Axel: Escuchen…tenemos algo muy importante que contarles.

Con cada palabra que salía de nosotros, sus rostros cambiaban drásticamente de expresión, algunos con odio, otros con miedo, otros confusos pero más que nada, inundados de una preocupación que desbordaba, no solo por lo que nos pasó a ZeroTwo y a mí, sino, por lo que podría pasarles a ellos, cuando el momento llegue.

-Jessica: Di-dijiste que Animus está vivo?

-Vanesa: Y no solo eso sino que además es un Klaxosaurio? E intento asesinarlos?

-Jeronimo: Y COMO ES ESO QUE SE ESCAPARON PARA IR A LA PLAYA MIENTRAS NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS EN UNA ABURRIDA REUNION?...lo siento, quería ablandar un poco la tensión.

-Axel: Es seguro que vendrá por mi…él dijo que mi madre lo mando a buscarme…

-Jeronimo: Hermano, eso es imposible, todos sabemos que tu madre está muerta.

-Axel: Yo…ya no sé qué creer amigo…la verdad es que (lo mira a los ojos) tengo miedo.

Todos guardamos silencio por unos momentos. Por mi parte, al decir esas últimas palabras fue como si todo el peso del mundo callera sobre mis hombros. Fue ahí cuanto más que nunca lo supe, no soy fuerte, no soy un héroe, no soy valiente…

-Jessica: Bien…pues si quiere venir, aquí lo esperaremos.

Levanto mi mirada al oír eso.

-Skynet: Si, aunque sea el auténtico Animus, no permitiremos que te lleve a ningún lado amigo. Que importa si tienes miedo? Crees que nosotros no?

-Vanesa: Nosotros tuvimos miedo desde que llegamos aquí, tú fuiste el único que llego aquí y vio algo que parecía imposible como un simple obstáculo. Si, fue un riesgo innecesario, pero fue ese riesgo lo que nos hizo levantarnos y ayudar a Hiro y los demás.

-Jessica: Eso que nosotros logramos era aparentemente suicidio, pero que paso al final? Estamos vivos, y es mas ellos también lo están. Si lo logramos antes, que te hace pensar que ahora no será así?

-Axel: Chicos, pero esto es…

-Hiro: Y además no pelearan solos esta vez.

Desde el fondo se acercaron Hiro y los demás, con rostros de confianza y seguridad.

-Hiro: Ya nos ayudaron una vez, ahora nos toca a nosotros devolverles el favor.

-Axel: Chicos…yo…

En ese momento sentí como unos brazos se tendían alrededor de mi cuello, dándome un cálido abrazo que ayudo a reconfortarme un poco.

-ZeroTwo: No te olvides de mí Darling…alguien tiene que cuidarte las espaldas.

-Axel: yo…simplemente los adoro… (Lagrimas comenzaron a emanar de mi rostro y sentí como todo ese peso puesto sobre mi rápidamente se iba).

-Jessica: Pero no lograremos nada estancándonos en lo que ya sabemos, para empezar, el hecho de que se combinaran las bestias galácticas paso de pura casualidad, debemos saber porque paso y replicarlo.

-Hiro: Si Axel pudo unir la suya con Strelitzia eso significa que también podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda. Estamos dispuestos a todo si lo necesitan.

-Jeronimo: Por otro lado, ustedes 2 ya pasaron por mucho hoy, lo mejor será que vayan a descansar, y cámbiense esa ropa sigue mojada y se van a pescar un…

-Axel: (estornudo)

-Jeronimo: Resfriado…

-ZeroTwo: Si, si, déjenlo en mis manos, yo me encargare de que descanse bien. (Caminando hacia la puerta)

-Axel: Pero no estoy cansado. (Caminando hacia la puerta)

Luego que nos alejamos un poco de los demás, recordé la pregunta que me hizo ZeroTwo, "Crees que soy un monstruo".

-Axel: Hey ZeroTwo.

-ZeroTwo: Si?

-Axel: Sobre lo que me preguntaste antes que te interrumpiera Animus.

-ZeroTwo: Oh…eso, no es necesario que respon…

-Axel: Creo que eres perfecta tal como eres. (Le digo sonriéndole sinceramente)

-ZeroTwo: "suspiro" siempre tienes que ser tan empalagoso? (escondiendo una sonrisa)

-Axel: Sip, siempre tienes que ser tan fría?


	6. Cap 5: Bestias y humanos

Cap 5: Conexiones.

-Axel: Dah…es inútil…no funciona .Nana los demás lograron algo significativo? (hablando por el comunicador)

Un arma demasiado potente no tiene ningún valor si quien la usa la toma desde el cañón. No quisimos perder el tiempo, desde la primera hora de la mañana estuvimos intentando volver a hacer la "formación galáctica" (así la bautizamos). Lamentablemente la realidad se hacía cada vez más evidente.

-Nana: Si por significativo te refieres a chocar entre sí, pues sí. Fuera de eso, todos siguen sin unirse.

-Axel: Bueno, esto fue una total pérdida de tiempo…

El silencio se hizo presente en toda la cabina, ZeroTwo no había dicho una palabra desde que desayunamos esta mañana. Supuse que solo estaba cansada debido a lo temprano que nos levantamos, pero ya empezaba a preocuparme.

-Axel: ZeroTwo?

-ZeroTwo: Si?

-Axel: En qué piensas?

-ZeroTwo: (volteándose a verme) Nada en especial, no deberías preocuparte.

-Axel: Que clase de hombre seria si no me preocupara? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.

-ZeroTwo: …

Al no conseguir una respuesta más, decido dejarla con sus pensamientos. No quiero molestarla demasiado. El problema que tuvimos con animus, creo que la afecto más a ella que a mí. Por mi parte, el posible hecho de tener que luchar contra mi padre en un futuro, quien tiene una bestia galáctica que es conocida por acabar con ejércitos enteros de VIRM…simplemente me quita el sueño.

Nos desviaremos un poco de la historia de estos 2, para centrarnos en alguien más cercano y de gran importancia. Todos salen de sus bestias y Jessica da la orden de retirarse por ahora.

-Jeronimo: Bueno chicos si me necesitan, tengo una cita con la cama.

-Skynet: Suerte Jero, yo voy inspeccionar profundamente en el contenedor de alimentos.

-Vanesa: Ósea, devorarte la nevera.

De un momento para otro, el Dragozord toma vuelo y se aleja en la distancia, dejando atrás a Strelitzia y sus pilotos dentro.

-Jeronimo: Eso no puede ser algo bueno…

Prefiriendo no dar mayor importancia, Jero se dirige nuevamente a la cabaña. Caminando lenta pero constantemente por el pequeño bosque, logra escuchar el sonido de unos pies corriendo detrás de él. Jero lo ignora porque sabía de quien se trataba. De repente estos se hacen cada vez más fuertes y rápidos.

-Zorome: ESTA VEZ SI TE ATRAPE (embistiendo desde detrás).

-Jeronimo: (Girando rápidamente alrededor de su cuerpo) Esquiva, (tomándolo de la cintura) atrapa y (lanzándolo sobre su cuerpo al suelo) contraataca jajaja.

-Zorome: Ahhh mi espalda…

-Jeronimo: Estuvo mejor que las anteriores, al menos ahora gritaste a menos de unos pocos centímetros de mí. (Ayudándolo a levantarse)

-Zorome: Como hiciste eso?

-Jeronimo: Te escuche correr, eso te delato. Es muy temprano para esto, vámonos.

-Zorome: Como sea, estaba buscándote porque necesito que veas algo.

-Jeronimo: Es una de tus típicas bromas verdad?

-Zorome: NO!...bueno tenía planeado algo, PERO NO ES ESO.

-Jeronimo: (mirándolo seriamente) sabes bien que no me gustan esas bromas, como sea algo así te juro que…

-Zorome: (interrumpiéndolo) por favor, es en serio.

Las palabras de Zorome hacían dudar al chico, pero una parte dentro suya simplemente no podía decir que no a los ojos preocupados del pobre Zorome, y aunque ya sabía que tipos de intenciones podría tener, simplemente acepta.

-Jeronimo: (suspirando) Bueno vamos a ver…

Caminaron juntos un rato sin decir una palabra, Jero no le quito un ojo de encima a Zorome, quien no expresaba ninguna emoción en su rostro al caminar. Era como si él fuese movido por una fuerza superior a sí mismo o como si directamente no estuviese ahí. Sin embargo poco a poco fue quitándole el interés en el chico caminando a su lado para depositarlo su entorno. Le empezó a parecer impresionantemente bello el bosque a medida que iban caminando y en específico, un árbol. No tenía nada de especial, era solo un árbol como los tantos que había alrededor, pero por alguna razón parecía especial.

-Zorome: Es aquí.

-Jeronimo: Adivino, escondiste algo detrás de…

Giro hasta donde estaba su amigo, pero en su lugar no había nada.

-Jeronimo: Ah que gracioso, me traes hasta aquí y luego te vas corriendo no es así? Pues sabes qué? La próxima no te la vas a ver venir.

El silencio hace su aparición y Jero piensa en irse, pero algo lo detiene, ese árbol. Lo examina cuidadosamente unos momentos, viendo el extraño pero atrayente color blanco de su corteza que contrasta con sus hojas del mismo color. Parecía un árbol sacado de un cuento de hadas, con un encanto solo explicable a través de la magia. Finalmente, decide abandonar el lugar. El viaje de regreso era muy distinto a como lo recordaba, muchas veces se encontró a si mismo caminando sobre sus propios pasos para reencontrarse, sin éxito. Nuestro amigo, sintiéndose un idiota por perderse en un bosque cerrado por vidrio, simplemente volvió a aquel árbol y se sentó en él. Entonces al mirar hacia arriba, fue cuando empezó a asustarse, al ver que aquel cristal no se encontraba por ninguna parte, solo un cielo azul libre de nubes.

-Jeronimo: Que demonios…

-¿?: No temas…no voy a hacerte daño…solo quiero mostrarte algo.

-Jeronimo: Bien, ahora si estoy asustado…Quién eres?

La voz resonó a su alrededor, pero cuando el pregunto no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta.

-¿?: Por aquí…

Los árboles, maleza y demás objetos naturales que llenaban el lugar, fueron desplazados rápidamente del paso formando un camino hacia la cabaña. Dudoso, Jero decide seguirlo.

-¿?: Tú me conoces como…Mezodon.

-Jeronimo: Espera…Me estás hablando? Puedes hablar? Tú estás haciendo todo esto?

-Mezodon: No tenemos mucho tiempo, me estoy arriesgando demasiado al comunicarme contigo de esta manera, por favor entra a la cabaña.

Las puertas se abrieron y Jero aunque con más dudas que antes, decidió seguir con esto. Allí se encontraban 4 personas. Y no eran cualquieras, eran sus amigos.

-Vanesa: Capitán, la región del norte fue destruida y no tenemos respuestas del sur.

-Jessica: Di la señal a los reclutas de retirarse pero algo anda mal, la señal tiene demasiada interferencia.

Ellos estaban solamente sentados en sillas separadas, algunos de espaldas, todo parecía algún tipo de sueño extraño.

-Jeronimo: Chicos, que pasa? Pueden oírme?

-Axel: Maldicion…Supongo que es inevitable…

Axel se levantó de su silla y lentamente se acercó a la ventana con una mirada vacía, desoladora.

-Mezodon: Ellos no te escuchan, no son reales, son proyecciones de mis recuerdos en los tuyos. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es darte a entender esto.

-Skynet: Señor…que…que podemos hacer?

Axel volteo hacia Sky y poniendo una mano en su hombro, comenzó a hablar.

-Axel: No pensé que tuviéramos que llegar a esto…Comenzaremos el protocolo ZORD. Díganle a los supervivientes que suban a las naves de evacuación lo antes posible…y nosotros…

-Jessica: Señor…

-Axel: No podemos dejar que VIRM siga haciendo esto a otros planetas…si quieren ir con los supervivientes, están en su deber…yo cumpliré con mi juramento.

-Vanesa: Todos lo hicimos, no lo abandonaremos en un momento tan crucial.

-Jessica: Programe las coordenadas para esparcirnos por todo el cosmos, debe haber alguien que pueda detenerlo. Debemos ayudarlos.

-Axel: No soy bueno para dar discursos, eso lo saben…pero quiero que sepan, que son el mejor escuadrón…no…los mejores amigos que pudiese imaginar.

Luego de eso, los demás se movieron junto a Axel y entre lágrimas y llanto, Axel dio sus últimas palabras.

-Axel: Espero volverlos a ver…algún día…

La luz del cuarto se vacío, los colores se fueron, y todo quedó sumido en una oscuridad total.

-Jeronimo: Porque me muestras esto?...

-Mezodon: Porque el viene…él está más cerca de lo que creen…VIRM no tendrá piedad…y solo ustedes pueden detenerlo.

-Jeronimo: Pero él no está aquí, lo dejamos atrás en nuestro universo.

-Mezodon: Como desearía que eso fuese verdad…de alguna manera, el logro llegar hasta aquí, y no solo eso, viene en rumbo a la tierra.

-Jeronimo: Como lo sabes?

-Mezodon: Nuestra raza, era muy parecida a la suya, solo que más pacífica y mucho más avanzada tecnológicamente. Hubo un científico, el doctor Viricion, fue quien decía haber descubierto la clave de la vida eterna. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento y la sabiduría total. Solo que para lograrlo, sacrifico su cuerpo físico para convertirse en energía. El quería que se le unieran y como era claro, tuvo sus seguidores, estos convirtieron sus cuerpos físicos en criaturas deformes y descerebradas que seguían todas sus órdenes, gracias a la tecnología de quien ahora se conocía como VIRM. La guerra en su contra duro apenas 1 año, Mi raza, al ver su condenación tomo una decisión…el Protocolo ZORD. Gracias a la tecnología que robamos de VIRM logramos transformar parcialmente nuestros cuerpos en energía, perdiendo así todo rastro de lo que fuimos alguna vez, y depositando esta energía en gigantescas armas biológicas a quienes ustedes llaman "Bestias galácticas"

Jero trago saliva, le costaba mucho procesar lo que estaba escuchando. El secreto de las Bestias galácticas finalmente había sido revelado y era algo que nadie nunca hubiese imaginado.

-Jeronimo: Pero porque nos necesitan?

-Mezodon: Lamentablemente, estos nuevos cuerpos no podían funcionar por si solos, necesitaban algo más, una conexión "espiritual" como dirían algunos. Sin otra entidad que seda su alma a nosotros, no somos más que una simple chatarra sin utilidad. Al huir de nuestro planeta, nos lanzamos al espacio en enormes naves de desembarco, muy parecidas a continentes. Gracias al frio espacial, nuestros cuerpos se transformaron rápidamente en roca sólida, hasta que dicha conexión finalmente se daba y el calor emanado por la unión de nuestra energía y la de sus almas derrite la roca como si fuese hielo.

-Jeronimo: Con eso quieres decir que…

-Mezodon: Si…estamos de cierta manera conectados con VIRM.

-Jeronimo: Todo esto…parece increíble…y no en el buen sentido…Y que dices sobre la unión que paso hace unos días?

-Mezodon: Esa unión solo es posible si los "pilotos" como ustedes se llaman a sí mismos, y los ZORD comparten un fuerte lazo emocional. Fue por eso que les dimos las "Piedras del origen" es el máximo símbolo de unión entre nuestras 2 razas.

Y de la nada, todo en entorno comienza a desfigurarse, cambiaba en todas las formas y colores que eran posibles imaginar.

-Mezodon: Tu mente está colapsando, tarde demasiado ya no hay tiempo.

-Jeronimo: Espera, como podemos volver a hacer la formación galáctica? Al menos dime eso.

-Mezodon: Deben usar las piedras…por favor, te lo ruego, detengan a VIRM, SALVEN LOS UNIVERSO.

Nuevamente, todo se fue a negro y Jero escucho una voz que provenía no de su mente esta vez, sino de su lado. Al abrir los ojos, vio que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-Zorome: Lo encontré dormido en uno de los árboles del bosque, no respondía así que lo traje aquí.

Jero agitado se levanta de la camilla.

-Skynet: Wow, alto ahí soldado (deteniéndolo)

-Axel: Hermano, tranquilo, estas bien?

-Jeronimo: Llamemos a las bestias, AHORA!

-Axel: Pero porque? Qué pasa?

-Jessica: JERO (mirando con exigencia) Explícanos ahora mismo que está pasando o sino dormirás afuera por el resto de la semana…digo, si tanto te gusta dormir en el bosque.

-Jeronimo: ...VIRM viene por nosotros.

La expresión de todos paso a una de confusión y rápidamente reaccionaron.

-Jessica: A que te refieres?

-Jeronimo: A decir verdad…tampoco entiendo completamente lo que paso…pero si vamos con las bestias podre estar seguro de que lo que paso fue real. Solo, confíen en mi si?

-Jessica: mmm no lo sé…

-Axel: Un momento, Jero nunca bromearía con algo así, si lo dice y analizando la situación, yo digo que le demos una oportunidad.

-Jessica: Pero Axel, el Dragozord aún no ha regresado y nadie sabe a dónde fue.

-Jeronimo: Solo necesito a Mezodon, no tomara más de 5 minutos.

-Jessica: Bueno…veamos hacia dónde quieres llegar.

Caminamos todos juntos hacia la salida del domo y Jero en concreto se veía más tenso que nunca. El miraba la pulsera marrón que Mezodon le había otorgado. Yo pongo mi mano en su hombro y le sonrió haciéndole saber que confió en el pase lo que pase. A las afueras las inmensas criaturas nos esperaban pacientemente.

-Jessica: Bien, que quieres mostrarnos?

-Jeronimo: (suspiro) espero que funcione…

Jero apunto con su puño hacia el Mezodon y espero algún tipo de respuesta, sin embargo esta nunca llego.

-Jeronimo: Vamos…reacciona (Presionando su puño y volviendo a lanzar un puñetazo)

Pero nuevamente, nada paso. El Mezodon miro fijamente a Jero y este le devolvió la mirada. La gigantesca criatura se acercó a mi amigo y agachando su cabeza este recibió una caricia en su cuerno de parte del decepcionado chico.

-Jeronimo: No…No me daré por vencido.

Jero piso firmemente, y movió su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y luego lanzo un puñetazo sobre su cabeza.

-Jeronimo: MEGA MEZODON! DESPIERTA!

COMENZANDO FORMACION MEGA-MEZODON

Entonces, algo paso. La piedra de la pulsera de Jero comenzó a brillar intensamente, justo como paso cuando estábamos ZeroTwo en Strelitizia. El brillo se trasladó a su cuerpo entero y este entro en el Mezodon quien al contacto con este lanzo un rugido al cielo y el brillo cubrió completamente su cuerpo, moviendo partes de este de lugar y transformándose lentamente en una máquina de combate.

MEGA-MEZODON COMPLETO

Jero lo había logrado, el Mezodon había retomado la forma humanoide que tenía en la planta.

-Jeronimo: SII! JAJAJA LO LOGRAMOS AMIGO!

Incrédulos, no podíamos perder la vista de nuestro amigo, nadie lograba hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado y mucho menos explicar cómo había descubierto esto. Lentamente el brillo volvió al cuerpo del Mezodon, haciendo que este volviera a su forma normal y Jero salió de su interior.

-Jeronimo: Bien…ahora escuche bien lo que les voy a contar.

Lo que nos había dicho Jero era sin duda alguna aterrador, aunque de cierta manera esperanzadora. VIRM estaba de regreso, nadie sabía cuándo iba a llegar y seguramente venía con su ejército. Pero a diferencia de antes, ahora no estábamos solos y tenemos más fuerza que antes. Esto que nos contó Jero, el origen de las bestias galácticas o mejor dicho, los ZORDS, la clave para la formación galáctica, esto lo cambia todo. Esta vez, cuando VIRM llegue, se va a llevar una sorpresa. Sin embargo los problemas todavía no terminan ahí. Mientras Jero dormía, Hiro nos contó que una gran armada de Klaxosaurios viene en dirección nuestra, dijo que estaba entre ellos una especie nunca antes vista, mucho más grande que las que ellos habían podido ver anteriormente. Sin embargo y sabiendo todo esto…ni ellos, ni nosotros estábamos asustados. No había razón para estarlo. Podremos hacerle frente a esa armada, podremos hacerle frente a Animus incluso al mismísimo VIRM cuando llegue… Como lo sé? Porque nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen…Tenemos un sentimiento que para muchos no existe, pero para nosotros, ese día brillo más fuerte que nunca…Tenemos ESPERANZA.

En la distancia Dragozord vino volando a toda velocidad, tal vez atraído por el Mega-Mezodon.

-Jessica: Bien chicos…PROVEMOS NUESTROS NUEVOS JUGUETES!

-Todos menos Axel: VAMOS! (Dando un puñetazo al cielo)

-Jessica/Skynet/Vanesa: ELESIS-ZORD!

-Jeronimo: MEGA-MEZODON!

Los gigantescos dinosaurios dieron forma a aquellas maquinas humanoides, quienes iluminaban nuestro futuro con luz y esperanza…todas, menos una. El Dragozord se acercó a mí, pero en vez de buscar una caricia como hizo el Mezodon, este lo que hizo fue abrir su pico y dejar caer algo que…no entendí que me quiso decir con eso. Era un pedazo de tela negro, desgarrado y harapiento. No les voy a mentir, no era especial, no me llevo a ningún tipo de viaje astral…solo, lo sostuve en mis manos y lo mire un buen rato tratando de reconocer…el porque me parecía familiar.

-ZeroTwo: (en su habitación) Una copia…no me importa lo que digan…yo seré humana (Lanzando furiosa un puñetazo a la pared)


	7. Cap 6: Alas rotas

Gritos por todos lados, fuego, muerte. El nevado bosque se convirtió en una oda a la violencia. Mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, el viento opacado por el humo, el sonido destruido por los disparos con destino a la inmensa criatura que cubría el cielo. Esta vez pude verlo claramente, el , sin duda la máquina de combate más implacable que la raza humana conociera. Pero que arma estaría completa sin su usuario? Lo vi corriendo hacia mí...Animus, mi padre, esa persona que hace días había atentado contra mi vida, estaba corriendo para socorrerme. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo, sosteniendo algo que no podía saber con exactitud que era. El me levanto y al intentar correr la cosa que sostenía impedía que nos moviéramos. Rápidamente me di la vuelta para ver una persona pequeña, de la misma altura que yo, pero su cuerpo...era como si no estuviera, donde debían estar las partes de su cuerpo solo había oscuridad, pero pude distinguir perfectamente algo. Ese algo era la gabardina que tenía puesta, era negra y estaba mugrienta y muy desgastada. Era como el pedazo de tela que Dragozord me había dado, solo que en mejor estado.

-¿?: RIN! AAAARIIIIN!

Esa persona estaba gritando, no eran gritos de odio ni de rabia, sino más bien, desesperación, era como si no quisiera que me fuese.

-Animus: SUELTALO ENJENDRO MONSTRUOSO!

Animus lanzo un golpe a esa..."niña", supongo, y esta retrocedió bruscamente. Mi padre me llevo rápidamente en dirección a los pies del y mientras era arrastrado por él, pude ver bien los ojos de aquella niña. Estos eran profundos como nada que nunca haya visto, llenos de un gran dolor y angustia pero sobre todo eran de un color azul verdoso, con pupilas rojas. Cosa que hasta donde yo sabía, es imposible.

-Axel: No te preocupes, te encontrare, lo prometo, volveremos a vernos!

Mis labios se movieron solos y sentí una inmensa tristeza al ver como todo, las mismas personas que luchaban contra Animus, se llevaban a la niña. Luego de eso, simplemente todo se fue a negro, y volví a escuchar el rugido del .

-Doctor.F: Increíble...simplemente increíble...

Desperté en la camilla de la enfermería, el doctor miraba asombrado el monitor de su computadora. He estado teniendo ese mismo sueño desde hace días. Vine a ver al doctor, primero porque él me llamo para el control que acordamos, segundo para...

-Doctor.F: Axel, puedo saber exactamente que soñaste?

-Axel: Bueno, es un sueño que estuve teniendo desde hace unos días, no es nada del otro mundo.

-Doctor.F: Eso dices tú, tus ondas cerebrales estuvieron como locas hace unos momentos, parecía que estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla. Necesito que me digas con lujo de detalles que fue lo que soñaste.

Me tomo unos minutos para expresar bien el sueño. Es increíble, cuando uno sueña algo generalmente se le olvida apenas se despierta, sin embargo esta no parecía un sueño, este se quedó conmigo hasta el más mínimo detalle. El doc escucho todo lo que dije, siempre manteniendo su mirada concentrada pero indiferente.

-Doctor.F: Hmmm...tengo alguna idea de que puede significar...pero no quiero hacerte falsas esperanzas, así que si te vuelvo a llamar, ven inmediatamente y te diré si mi hipótesis es acertada. Por otro lado, los análisis a tu sangre han terminado.

-Axel: Algo extraño?

-Doctor.F: Escucha bien. Las células de Klaxosaurio han avanzado rápidamente en tu sistema, por lo que veo no notaste ningún tipo de cambio a gran escala. Lo diré de esta manera para que me entiendas, recuerdas que dije que ZeroTwo era 50% Klaxosaurio y tú un 10%? Bueno, actualmente serias un 25% y subiendo. Tengo mis teorías, pero lo más seguro es que sea por la alta exposición a ZeroTwo.

-Axel: No me saldrá pelo rosa verdad? Porque eso si me preocuparía.

-Doctor.F: Creo que no lo estás tomando tan serio como deberías. Por cierto, ya puedes volver a tomar tus pastillas, solo necesitare que me dejes 1, te parece?

-Axel: Si, si, no veo porque no. Por cierto, si no es pedir mucho, necesito un consejo.

-Doctor.F: Acerca de?

-Axel: Vera, ZeroTwo últimamente estuvo un poco...intratable. A lo que me refiero es, desde que nos escapamos aquel día, la noto más distante, pensativa y sobre todo muy nerviosa.

-Doctor.F: (respira hondo) si, está en uno de esos días. Mira, ella esta emocionalmente muy frágil, siempre se pone así cuando la llaman para hacer pruebas. Mira no soy el mejor para dar este tipo de consejos, pero te recomiendo que le des todo el cariño del mundo y...bueno, eso es todo...

Esa última pausa fue muy cortante, pero me centre solo en la parte que dijo "pruebas", no podía no hacerlo y le pregunte.

-Axel: Que tipo de pruebas exactamente?

-Doctor: No estoy autorizado para responderte. Solo vete.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos unos momentos, el silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado y yo específicamente ya no estaba de ánimos para más problemas así que simplemente me fui por la paz. Por otro lado, me sorprendió que fuera estuviera alguien esperándome.

-Jeronimo: Lo siento hermano, eres feo por naturaleza, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Axel: Vete al carajo Jero.

-Jeronimo: Wow, a ver cuéntame que paso? Mientras vamos caminando a la sala de mando, parece que es una urgencia.

-Axel: Nada importante, me preocupa más ZeroTwo...no la has visto esta mañana?

-Jeronimo: No desde que desayudamos, el que debería saber dónde está eres tú, a nosotros ni nos mira.

Despues de eso seguimos con charlas poco importantes realmente. Temas varios, como podría ser "crees que se hallan inventado los autos voladores en esta época?" o "Hasta que pódelo de playstation habrán llegado". Luego de unos minutos caminando, llegamos a la sala de mando y al parecer nos estaban esperando. Nuevamente, ni rastros de ZeroTwo.

-Nana: Bien, ya están todos. Pasaremos a explicar la situación.

La junta duro apenas unos 15 minutos, nos explicaron que un gran escuadrón de Klaxsaurios venía en dirección a la ciudadela. Nuestra misión es simple, servir de backlane y salir en caso de que el escuadrón 13 necesite nuestra ayuda. No será una batalla fácil, por lo que tendremos que darlo todo y lo más importante es lidiar con el problema de que tal vez Animus este con ellos. En ese caso podríamos estar en problemas incluso más graves de lo que pensamos. Antes de irnos Jessica nos reunió a los 5.

-Jessica: Muy bien señores, y señorita...Nos espera una noche difícil y un futuro incierto, si alguien tiene algo que decir o hacer está autorizado de mi parte para hacerlo.

-Jeronimo: Si, accidentalmente me lave los dientes con tu cepillo de diente esta mañana...y se me callo al inodoro y lo volví a poner sin lavar.

-Jessica: QUE HICISTE QUE?

-Vanessa: Yo pasare el resto del día con Terry si no es mucha molestia. (Dijo mientras se retiraba)

-Jeronimo: Si, yo creo que iré con ella... (Corriendo tras Vane)

-Skynet: Yo...creo que iré con ellos...

-Jessica: Oh, casi lo olvido Axel (dijo caminando hacia mi) ZeroTwo dijo que la busques en aquel árbol, no se a que se refería pero dijo que tu sabrías. Te recomiendo ir, ahora si me disculpas iré a matar a Jero.

Instantáneamente al terminar de hablar salió corriendo tras Jero y los demás. Bueno, supongo que al menos ya sé dónde está. Vuelvo rápidamente al domo, pero antes de ir al árbol doy una parada a la casa y tomo un pedazo de pan y lo baño en miel. No puede reaccionar mal si le doy esto...supongo.

En la distancia la veo sentada a los pies del árbol y lentamente me acerco a ella. Parecía dormida, por lo que me siento a su lado, esperando a que despierte. Mi mirada se pierde en sus cuernos, esos rojizos y puntiagudos símbolos del peligro y del odio, pero también del sufrimiento y la carga.

-ZeroTwo: Darling eres un pervertido.

No estaba dormida...

-Axel: Eh? Y eso a que viene?

-ZeroTwo: Llevo esperándote aquí hace años.

-Axel: Tampoco exageres, mira te traje esto (extendiéndole el pan con miel).

-ZeroTwo: MIO!

Lanzo un mordisco devorándose el pan entero sin siquiera quitármelo de la mano. He de decir que esto me tomo por sorpresa y rápidamente aleje mi mano de ella, asegurándome que todos mis dedos estén en su lugar.

-ZeroTwo: Me encanta cuando te preocupas por mí.

-Axel: Si, lo haría más seguido si no implicase perder la vida o alguna extremidad.

-ZeroTwo: ...

Esa increíblemente mal pensada frase dio lugar a un silencio muy incómodo, por lo que decidí romper el hielo con algo que "lo arregle" más o menos.

-Axel: ZeroTwo, que te ha estado pasando últimamente.

-ZeroTwo: Ya te dije que nada, no tienes por qué seguir preguntando.

-Axel: Querida, se ve a leguas que te pasa algo y es grave, sea lo que sea, debes saber que siempre puedes confiar en mi para este tipo de cosas. Es mi deber estar ahí por ti.

No obtuve una respuesta. Ella simplemente se levantó y empezó a mirar el árbol a nuestras espaldas. Pasando su mano por la corteza del inmenso y blanco comenzó a hablar.

-ZeroTwo: Darling que estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí?

Esa pregunta me pareció por demás extraña, cuando alguien pregunta eso es porque está implicando algo "comprometedor" por así decirlo. Por mucho que yo quisiese decirle "haría lo que fuera necesario", ese sentimiento de que todo estaba mal me hizo actuar diferente.

-Axel: Te responderé, cuando me digas que es lo que está pasando...

Un golpe contundente a la corteza de aquel árbol hizo resonar la madera rompiéndose por todo el bosque. El puño de ZeroTwo hizo un pequeño agujero en la madera, astillándose los nudillos en el proceso.

-ZeroTwo: Porque tienes que dar tantos problemas?

Se lanzó sobre mí luego de esto. Su fuerza era sobre humana, me sostuvo de ambos brazos y puso su rostro pegado al mío sin llegar al punto de tocarnos, solo estando extremadamente cercanos. Sus ojos, iluminados por una ira que segaba.

-Axel: Pues hazlo, haz lo que debas hacer.

Le digo manteniendo una mirada seria, aunque a decir verdad, estaba intimidado. Quien no lo estaría?

-ZeroTwo: Tengo que matar más Klaxosaurios Darling, cientos de ellos...es la única manera que podre convertirme en humana. Debo ser humana, NECESITO SER HUMANA, LO ENTIENDES?

-Axel: Crees que cambiara algo por el solo hecho de que seas humana? Crees que la gente te aceptara? Olvidara quién eres? NO! El daño ya está hecho ZeroTwo, por muy humana que seas a la vista de todos siempre serás el monstruo que asesino a cientos de compañeros.

-ZeroTwo: CALLATE! (Poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello) Que puedes saber tu...solo eres como los demás, un ignorante y sucio humano más.

El aire apenas entraba por mi garganta, sus manos apretaban fuertemente mi cuello al punto de casi quebrar mi tráquea. Pero esa no era su intención, ella no quería matarme, solo hacerme sufrir por lo que había dicho. Bruscamente me soltó y yo caí unos centímetros, los cuales parecieron metros y comencé a toser.

-ZeroTwo: Luego de esta última misión, ya no te preocupes por mí, ya tendrás que preocuparte más por mí, porque volverás a verme. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

Lentamente me levanto y camino hacia la cabaña. Paso junto a un lago artificial y aprovecho para ver mi reflejo. ZeroTwo dejo marcas alrededor de todo mi cuello, genial, más problemas.

-Doctor.F: Axel!

El viejo llego corriendo detrás de mí pero yo no estaba en el mejor de los ánimos para atenderlo.

-Axel: ...

-Doctor.F: Chico lo que encontré nunca lo creerás, necesito que vengas al la...que te paso en el cuello?

-Axel: Adivina...

-Doctor.F: ZeroTwo?

-Axel: Numero ganador...

-Doctor.F: Chico sé que es un momento difícil y seguramente te sientas horrible, pero debes venir conmigo, encontré algo muy importante para ti.

-Axel: Escuche doc, no es por ser irrespetuoso ni nada pero por favor, lárguese.

-Doctor.F: Me temo que no puedo hacerlo...debes venir conmigo.

-Axel: ...

-Doctor.F: "suspiro" bien, si vienes te diré...la verdad sobre ZeroTwo, aunque me meta en más problemas de los que desease.

-Axel: La verdad? Ya se la verdad, cree que matando Klaxosaurios se convertirá en humana y..

-Doctor.F: Y supongo que sabes porque quiere ser humana?

-Axel: Bueno...supuse que para que la gente deje de verla como un monstruo.

-Doctor.F: Oh chico, no sabes lo equivocado que estas. A ella no le importa lo que los demás digan, solo le importa 1 persona. Su Darling.

-Axel: Dar-ling? (girando extrañado)

-Doctor.F: Ven conmigo y te contare todo.

Finalmente comenzaba a entender, "Mientras este con mi Darling, que más importa?". El doctor me explico que ella busca a un pistilo que conoció cuando era pequeña, uno que la ayudo a escapar de donde la tenían encerrada, pero que según lo que dicen murió en cuando la volvieron a atrapar. Ella no sabe esto, prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto para que siguiera matando Klaxosaurios y el doctor me rogo que lo mantuviese así. Eso significa...que yo nunca represente nada para ella. Solo fui su instrumento...otro eslabón de la cadena de muerte formada por una mentira de políticos cobardes construida para mantener a una pobre chica enloquecida y matando por ellos... ya no sé qué sentir, tengo un inmenso odio hacia todo este maldito y podrido universo. Qué clase de mundo es este, en el que unos viejos inmundos mandan a morir a niños inocentes mientras que ellos se quedan tranquilos sentados en la comodidad de su maldita base...

-Doctor.F: Ahora, mira esto.

Toco algunos controles, ingreso códigos y modifico rutas logro ingresar a una carpeta llamada "Codigo:Desconocido".

-Axel: Que...que es eso?

-Doctor.F: Esto eres tu chico. Toda la información de tu ADN está cifrada en estos archivos.

-Axel: Podrían ser nuevos que tiene eso de raro? Me he estado haciendo muchos análisis gracias a usted.

-Doctor.F: Lo raro de esto? Es de hace más de 10 años.

-Axel: QUE? Eso...eso es imposible.

-Doctor.F: La parte que más me llama la atención es esto.

Señalo una línea de texto que ponía:

ESTADO ACTUAL: Retirado.

-Doctor.F: Esta categoría generalmente se usa para declarar el estado vital del individuo, siendo Activo para quienes están vivos y Desactivados para los que fallecieron.

Axel: (poniendo su mano en el hombre del doc) Ya he visto suficiente...supongo que de igual manera no tendrás nada más...

-Doctor.F: No, lo siento.

-Axel: Bien, si preguntan por mí, estaré durmiendo el resto del día...esta noche será larga.

-Doctor.F: Si hay un mañana volveré a mi laboratorio, allí tengo herramientas más avanzadas, deberías venir conmigo, podría decirte más sobre tu..."situación".

-Axel: Agradezco la oferta, pero estaré bien...y quédese tranquilo, le juro que habrá un mañana.

Salgo del laboratorio y le dirijo sin hablar con nadie a mi habitación.

-Doctor.F: Humm, es idéntico a ti Animus, lo has educado bien sin duda.

Al entrar a la cabaña, me encuentro de cara con Hiro, quien se sobresalta al ver las marcas en mi cuello.

-Hiro: Cielo santo Axel, que paso?

-Axel: (sacando una sonrisa falsa) Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien. Solo un pequeño accidente, es todo.

-Hiro: Quieres hielo, vendajes o algo?

-Axel: Lo agradezco, pero estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un rato. Despiértame cuando inicie la misión. Y si ves a ZeroTwo...solo dile que la entiendo y que lo siento mucho por ella.

-Hiro: Pero...

Sigo caminando en dirección a mi cuarto antes que siquiera pueda decirme nada. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me recuesto en la cama. Guardada en la mesa de noche, se encontraba el pedazo de trapo que de manera muy inesperada recibí de parte de Dragozord. Me lo quedo observando un largo rato, examinando minuciosamente cara centímetro de este, sin pensar absolutamente nada, solo mirándolo hasta caer profundamente dormido. Y otra vez, aquel sueño vuelve a repetirse.

La bufanda ondeando al viento, Dragozord mi fiel compañero, esperando a un lado y los FranXX al frente esperando el momento de la verdad. Nos encontrábamos sobre la compuerta abierta de Strelitzia. ZeroTwo manteniendo su distancia, estaba sentada al borde de la gran pieza de metal. No habíamos hablado desde lo que paso esta tarde, sin embargo quien empezó la charla fue ella.

-ZeroTwo: No pensé que fueses a venir.

-Axel: No puedo dejar a los chicos por su cuenta.

Tenía el pedazo de tela oscuro guardado en mi bolsillo, supuse que, como paso con esta pulsera, podría llegar a necesitarlo.

-ZeroTwo: (Acercándose a mi) Dime la verdad...incluso cuando casi te asesino, de igual manera volviste ¿No me tienes miedo?

-Axel: ¿Porque debería? Tú no me mataste ¿Porque no lo hiciste?

-ZeroTwo: Yo...algo no me dejo hacerlo...

La sirena comenzó a sonar, Hiro y los demás se prepararon, comenzaron a moverse hacia la enorme horda de Klaxosaurios que venían en camino. Los chicos, ya unidos formando al Elesis-Zord y al Mega-Mezodon no se quedaron esperando y fueron en su ayuda.

-Axel: Ya no importa. Terminemos con esto así podrás marcharte.

-ZeroTwo: Bueno...ya que es la última vez que estaremos juntos, que tal si nos divertimos a lo grande?

-Axel: Haz lo que quieras, solo concéntrate en matar a la mayor cantidad de Klaxosaurios que puedas.

-ZeroTwo: No tienes que repetírmelo.

Embestimos con la lanza de Strelitzia hacia la horda, Dragozord vuela sobre nosotros, no planeo usarlo de momento. Llegamos a la par de Hiro y los demás, embestimos formando una sola línea y lanzamos al unísono un grito de guerra antes de que el metal impacte contra la carne de aquellos monstruos. Disparos de Chlorophytum y Genistar tomaban su distancia y disparaban desde detrás nuestro. Strelitzia y Alstromeria se lanzaban sobre la gran masa de criaturas desmembrando y destrozando Klaxosaurios, cubriéndose las espaldas entre ellos. Delphinium, Argentea, junto con Elesis y Mezodon se encargaban de cuidarnos los laterales para impedir el paso. Juntos En conjunto, éramos una fortaleza andante que se abría paso entre las líneas enemigas erradicando todo lo que se cruzase en nuestro camino. Hasta que finalmente, lo vimos.

Aquel enorme cubo color Azul con cuernos que salían de su frente. Las tropas comenzaron a retirarse y el cubo comenzó a avanzar por sí solo. A simple vista parecía inofensivo, no mostraba tener ataques a distancia o algún tipo de movilidad más allá del moverse en línea recta. Lanzamos en conjunto un ataque unido, impactando fuertemente la "cara" de la criatura y logrando que detenga su paso. Lamentablemente, mas haya de ayudar, esto solo la hiso enfurecer. Comenzó a cambiar de forma, como si fuesen en realidad un montón Klaxosaurios unidos entre sí, formando de esa manera lo que yo mismo bauticé: "LA AMALGAMA".

Era una criatura simplemente abismal. Tranquilamente media el triple que nosotros solo de alto. Enfurecido, lanzo un inmenso rugido hacia nosotros. El golpe que le dimos no logro ni siquiera hacerle un pequeño rasguño.

-Jeronimo: Bueno...ahora empieza la pelea.

-Jessica: Axel, no crees que es hora de llamar al Dragozord?

-Axel: Eh...supongo que tienes razón. (Levantando el puño al cielo) KLAXO-DRAGOZORD!.

Sin embargo, la pulsera ni se inmuto y el Dragozord seguía en el cielo.

-Axel: Que demonios? KLAXO-DRAGOZORD! (Lo volví a intentar un par de veces, pero nada paso).

-ZeroTwo: Darling que pasa?

-Axel: No...no funciona, no lo entien...CUIDADO!

La amalgama lanzo una patada hacia nosotros, los chicos la esquivaron, pero nosotros recibimos un golpe directo. Volamos una gran distancia y caímos rodando.

-.-

Strelitzia voló una gran distancia gracias a ese golpe y las cosas dentro solo empeoraban. Cuando comenzamos a rodar me vi impulsado por la inercia del FranXX y fui golpeado repetidas veces por la pared de la cabina, lo cual me llevo a terminar inconsciente. Un paisaje completamente negro me rodeaba, sentía como flotaba en el vacío total de la habitación. Por mucho que mirase a mí alrededor, la nada era mi única compañía en ese sitio.

-Axel: Es...estoy muerto? Esto parece muy vacío para ser el infierno.

-¿?: No lo estás.

Una voz femenina retumbo por todo el lugar. No era para nada una voz conocida, sin embargo me parecía extrañamente familiar, como un viejo amigo el cual no ves desde hace mucho.

-Axel: Quien habla? Dónde estás?

-Dragozord: Me conoces como "Dragozord".

-Axel: QUE? Somos compañeros desde hace años y justo aho...

-Dragozord: No es momento para esto, tienes poco tiempo, mira atentamente.

Entonces todo el cuarto se ilumino. Figuras inexplicables comenzaron a formarse a mis alrededores, tomando formas imposibles y de todos colores. Finalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi parado en la esquina de una especie de celda. Estaba completamente vacío, un cubo de 4x4 donde solo se encontraban una puerta y una ventana, con excepción de 2 bultos que poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma. Uno se parecía a mí, pero de muy pequeño alrededor de unos 8 años, el otro tomo su tiempo en formarse, hasta que al final tomo la forma de una pequeña niña con piel roja, ojos verdes con pupilas al igual que su piel...y también...2 cuernos sobre su cabeza. Esta tenía puesto una gabardina negra con una capucha.

-Axel: Que...que significa esto?

-Dragozord: Estos son recuerdos que se encontraban bloqueados en tu subconsciente. Mira bien, tu vida depende de ello...y también, la suya.

-Pequeño Axel: Odio esto...porque papa todavía no vuelve...porque me dejo con estos hombres...

Mi pequeño yo desprendía lágrimas de sus pequeños ojos, se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y sollozaba fuertemente,

-Niña: Aaooo?

La niña miro extrañada a mi pequeño yo, su expresión se veía...extrañamente preocupada.

-Pequeño Axel: (mirando a la niña) Lo...lo siento...es solo que...

Las palabras no salían de él, sin embargo parecía saber bien lo que quería decir.

-Niña: Dain, dain!

La niña comenzó hablar cada vez más fuerte, pero no parecía molesta, al contrario tenía un rostro de felicidad.

-Axel: No entiendo, que es lo que debo...

-Pequeño Axel: (secándose las lágrimas) Te prometí sacarte de aquí...y pienso cumplir...Te prometí que sería tu Darling, recuerdas?

Mi corazón se detuvo al oír esa frase. Había escuchado bien? Ese niño realmente había llamado Darling a...esa cosa? Estaba sin palabras.

-Dragozord: No te confundas, ese realmente eres tú.

-Axel: Eso es imposible, debe haber un error, como es que no recuerdo nada de esto?

-Dragozord: Como dije, tus recuerdos están bloqueados, así que tuve que usar los recuerdos de ella para mostrarte esto.

-Axel: Ósea que ella realmente es ZeroTwo?

-Dragozord: Sigue mirando.

Yo y ZeroTwo nos unimos en un abrazo sin levantarnos del lugar donde estábamos sentados. Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, solo estábamos ahí, pasando el momento. Entonces interrumpiendo el momento, la pequeña ZeroTwo saco de su gabardina un libro y se lo entrego a mi pequeño yo.

-Pequeño Axel: Quieres que te lo lea otra vez?

-Pequeña ZeroTwo : Ahhh! (felizmente asintiendo con la cabeza)

Aquel libro tenía como portada un hermoso retrato de una chica recostada entre el sol y la luna sosteniendo una estrella. Se titulaba "The best and the prince". Sin embargo, algo detuvo a mi pequeño Yo, la ventana comenzó a vibrar fuertemente y por fuera pude ver como se formaba uno de esos portales que nos trajo tanto a mi como a los chicos. Comenzó a absorber por una parte y a expulsar por la otra, levantaba árboles, rocas, todo lo que estuviese en su camino. Finalmente el cristal cedió, exploto en mil pedazos y los fragmentos salieron volando directo hacia el portal y este de la misma manera que se abrió, se cerró. Como añadido, quisiera aclarar que vi salir una enorme roca desde dentro del portal, casi parecía una montaña.

-Pequeño Axel: (tomando la mano de ZeroTwo) vamos!

Los dos niños saltaron por la ventana, trepando a un viejo árbol que instantáneamente se quebró cuando ambos se subieron. Al caer rápidamente se levantaron y comenzaron a correr tan rápido como podían. No hubo necesidad de que yo los siguiera, pues el espacio parecía moverse a mi conveniencia. Pasaron días en los que los niños prófugos huían de aquella lúgubre celda, rápidamente les diré lo más resaltante. Pude ver como mi pequeño yo tenía 2 cuernos muy pequeños en su cabeza, estos solo se veían si mirabas muy detenidamente. Mi pequeño yo hizo 2 zapatos improvisados con la tela de su camisa para los pies de ZeroTwo. La pequeña ZeroTwo parecía tener alguna especie de instinto animal, puesto que podía oír incluso a los animales más pequeños que se escondían entre la nieve, gracias a esto, podían conseguir comida, mas no cocinarla. Ambos niños usaban la corteza las raíces de los árboles para refugiarse del frio nocturno, además parecía que este ni siquiera les afectase, lo cual no me extraña, nunca fui una persona que sufriese mucho por este.

-Pequeña ZeroTwo: Oooeee?

-Pequeño Axel: Que?

-Pequeña ZeroTwo: OOOEEEE, OOOOEEEE, OOOOEEEEE!

-Pequeño Axel: Tranquila, tranquila, no te entiendo...espera, nunca te llame de ninguna manera, es eso lo que te molesta?

-Pequeña ZeroTwo: Aaah.

Vi como mi yo del pasado pensaba meticulosamente, miraba a sus alrededores tratando de conseguir inspiración de algún lado, hasta que finalmente vio el pie de la niña.

-Pequeño Axel: Codigo_002...hmmm eso me da una idea, que tal ZeroTwo? Te queda bastante bien.

-Pequeña ZeroTwo: eo to? Eo to...EO TO!

Su mirada era de felicidad extrema, desconozco si realmente era consciente de lo que estaba pasando aunque todo apuntaba a que sí. En ese momento, me vi sonriendo tan fuerte que mis mejillas comenzaron a dolerme. Quien sería capaz de no ablandarse aunque sea un poco al presenciar tanta ternura? Lamentablemente, esta duro muy poco. En el medio del bosque y más precisamente detrás de los niños pude escuchar unos disparos. Uno impacto en un árbol de los laterales, haciendo que explote la corteza de este y astille los alrededores. Los niños no lo pensaron y corrieron en dirección opuesta. Tome mi tiempo para examinar esa bala, no era de plata en lo absoluto estoy completamente seguro de eso. Un escuadrón de sujetos armados con un tipo extraño de gorros que cubrían cabeza, nuca y frente pasó junto a mí y nuevamente el entorno moviéndose. Pude oír perfectamente lo que dijeron, "Solo queremos a 002, desháganse del otro". Pero tenían más problemas de los que pensaban, un rugido monstruoso resonó por todo el bosque seguido de un ataque laser que quemo parte de este. Sin embargo esto no bastaría para detenerlos, una ráfaga de balas paso entre los niños y estos sin detenerse intentaron refugiarse entre los árboles, cosa que en un principio parecía haber funcionado. Lamentablemente uno de los militares escucho los sollozos nerviosos provenientes de mi pequeño yo. Y los encontró.

-Axel: Dragozord...detén esto...sé cómo va a terminar...por favor solo detente.

-Dragozord: Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Militar: Detente, aléjate de Codigo_002

-Pequeño Axel: Porque nos hace esto? Que les hemos hecho? (parándose delante de ZeroTwo)

Aquel demente puso el dedo en el gatillo y vi como las pupilas de ZeroTwo se abrieron. Entonces mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al presenciar lo siguiente. La pequeña niña de rojo empujo mi cuerpo para salvarme de la bala, recibiendo ella el disparo a quemarropa, su gabardina tenia ahora un gran agujero en medio del pecho y se escuchó en todo el bosque un inmenso grito de dolor.

-Pequeño Axel: ZEROTWO! NOOOOOOO! (Lanzándose sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña niña)

Entonces, justo a tiempo o más bien llegando tarde, Animus corrió detrás del militar, tomándolo por sorpresa desde su espalda y rompiendo su cuello.

-Animus: HIJO!

Pero el chico no respondió, se mantenía impotente de decir nada, solo sosteniendo el cuerpo de su princesa, tirado en el piso. Esta sin embargo, rápidamente comenzó a cerrar la herida como si de magia se tratase.

-Animos: Vamos tenemos que irnos, no tenemos tiempo!

Animos tomó al pequeño Axel del brazo y este se aferró fuertemente a las manos de ZeroTwo quien cuando volvió en sí hizo lo mismo. Forcejearon unos segundos, Axel se estaba resbalando entonces tomo a ZeroTwo por la manga de la gabardina.

-Pequeña ZeroTwo: RIN! AAAARIIIIN!

-Animus: SUELTALO ENJENDRO MONSTRUOSO!

La manga de su gabardina se rompió, formando una larga tira negra.

-Pequeño Axel: No te preocupes, te encontrare, lo prometo, volveremos a vernos!

-Axel: (mordiéndose el labio) Me...salvaste...

-Dragozord: Siento que tuvieras que verlo de esta manera, pero era necesario. La "formación galáctica" no solo necesita que Zord y Humano estén en armonía, sino que es como una red, todas sus piezas deben estar unidas entre sí, de lo contrario, la unión se pierde.

-Axel: Aunque me hayas mostrado esto, qué sentido tiene? Ella me odia...

-Dragozord: Tranquilo, ella no puedo odiarte. Cuando ella te estrangulo sintió dentro suyo una inmensa impotencia a completar su acto y luego un increíble arrepentimiento. Tú fuiste el único que se acercó de esta manera a ella, lo que siente por ti es genuino, pero no puede abandonar la promesa que le hizo a su Darling...supongo que entenderás lo que te quiero decir.

-Axel: Si... (Presionando su puño con fuerza) Ella salvo mi vida en una ocasión, es hora de devolverle el favor...Dragozord, eres un...perdón, una gran compañera y amiga y siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón. Muchas gracias por mostrarme esto.

-Dragozord: No hay nada que debas agradecerme Axel, yo soy quien debe hacerlo.

El entorno a mi alrededor comenzó a volverse cada vez más negro. Mire mis manos y estas comenzaron a desaparecer, el sueño estaba terminando.

-Axel: No te preocupes princesa...tu Darling está en camino.

Volví a abrir mis ojos, adolorido por los constantes golpes contra las paredes de Strelitzia. ZeroTwo estaba pilotando sola usando la forma León de Strelitzia. Rugía como un animal salvaje y se movía rápidamente esquivando los ataques de los Klaxosaurios quienes habían regresado para apoyar a la Abominación. Vi a Jessica embestir constantemente la coraza de esa cosa con su taladro, pero esta por mucho daño que le hiciesen se regeneraba instantáneamente. Por su parte, Jero ayudaba a Genistar, quien parecía había sufrido daños graves en todo su cuerpo. De un momento para otro vi a la Abominación, por decirlo de alguna manera, plantarse en el piso y comenzar a cambiar su forma.

Rápidamente los demás klaxosaurios se abalanzaron sobre el Elesis-Zord, inmovilizándolo. Aquella cosa preparo el martillazo, ZeroTwo no lo pensó 2 veces y envistió rápidamente a los klaxosaurios y al Elesis-Zord. Esto si bien logro liberar a Jessica y los demás, nos atrapo a nosotros y recibimos de lleno el golpe.

-Jessica/Vanesa/Skynet: AXEEEEL! NOOOOO!

No se detuvo ahí, incluso sabiendo que habían mas klaxosaurios debajo el siguió golpeando una y otra vez golpeándonos contra el piso. Rápidamente el Elesis-Zord comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la parte inferior de la criatura, pero esta ni se inmuto. Los demás no podían ayudarnos, estaban demasiado ocupados defendiendo la ciudadela como para darse cuenta lo que pasaba. Y las cosas dentro de la cabina...bueno, era imposible que fuese bien. ZeroTwo estaba literalmente convertida en una bestia, gruñía, arañaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Yo apenas podía levantarme, pero hice un esfuerzo máximo. La desquiciada chica delante de mí comenzó a escupir sangre, no sabía cómo afrontarla en este estado.

-Axel: ZeroTwo...

-ZeroTwo: (gritos)

-Axel: ZeroTwo te estoy hablando. (Levantándome con ayuda de una de las paredes)

-ZeroTwo: (gruñidos entrecortados)

-Axel: ZEROTWO! ESTO ES POR LO DE ESTA MAÑANA!

Sacando fuerza de donde no existe, corro en su dirección y me lanzo enzima suyo, arrancándola de los controles y abrazándola cuando caemos al piso. Estábamos a centímetros uno del otro, podía ver sus ojos, perdidos en un mar de ira y odio...y sin embargo, ya no sentía ningún tipo de temor.

-Axel: Shhhh, tranquila...todo estará bien. (Acariciando su cabello).

Poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a tener brillo y ella volvió en sí.

-ZeroTwo: D-Darling? Estas vivo!

-Axel: Más vivo que nunca (sonriendo), estuve...reviviendo algunas cosas, ahora acabemos con esta cosa princesa.

-ZeroTwo: Revivir cosas? De que hablas?

-Axel: Te explicare todo cuando termine, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, por ahora...solo diré que te quedaba genial el pelo blanco jajaja. AHORA! (Levantando el puño al cielo) KLAXO-DRAGOZORD!

COMENZANDO FORMACION KLAXO-DRAGOZORD

Dragozord bajo a toda velocidad del cielo y justo un momento antes que el martillo callera sobre nosotros nuevamente, Dragozord llego a nosotros. La formación fue tan rápida que ni siquiera pude verla, supongo que en parte apurada por las emociones del momento.

KLAXO-DRAGOZORD COMPLETO

El martillo se levantó nuevamente para impulsar otro golpe, pero esta vez no tendría esa oportunidad.

-ZeroTwo: Listo Darling?

-Axel: Ya deberías saberlo.

-Axel/ZeroTwo: AHORA! ALAS DE PLATA!

Usando el mismo ataque con el que eliminamos a la serpiente gigante comenzamos a taladrar en el gigantesco klaxosaurio. Su piel se regeneraba a medida que avanzábamos, pero nosotros éramos constantes y no pensábamos en detenernos. Desde la superficie podía verse como la monstruosa criatura comenzaba a agrietarse y desplomarse rápidamente. Desde el lado opuesto por el que entramos salimos disparados, volando alto hasta alzarnos sobre la gran horda de klaxosaurios. En un momento de extrema emoción, extendimos nuestras alas en el cielo de la intensa noche, marcando nuestro regreso y finalmente caímos en picada. Usamos la lanza de Strelitzia como punto de apoyo y con toda la fuerza que dejaban los mecanismos de los FranXX's y la energía de las bestias galácticas lanzamos un único golpe en el suelo, creando un cráter que mando a volar a la mayoría de los klaxosaurios. En medio del aire, como si de una danza de la muerte se tratase, Delphinium y Alstromeria los interceptaron, destruyendo a gran parte de sus objetivos. La retirada de los Klaxosaurios era inminente, los poco que quedaron, fueron detenidos por el Mega-Mezodon y Elision-Zord.

-Axel: (respirando agitadamente) Bien...lo logramos...de puro milagro, pero lo logramos...

-ZeroTwo: Darling...yo...lo siento.

-Axel: No hay necesidad de disculparse, entiendo perfectamente porque reaccionaste de esa manera.

-ZeroTwo: El viejo Franks te lo dijo verdad?

-Axel: Tal vez esto lo explique mejor. (Mostrándole el pedazo de tela viejo)

-ZeroTwo: Pero, como es que esto va a...

-Axel: "No te preocupes, te encontrare...lo prometo, volveremos a vernos"

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes como 2 bolas de villar al terminar la frase. Estaba paralizada, no sabía que decir. Poco a poco lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y entonces fue ahí cuando, después de todo este tiempo, los recuerdos finalmente volvieron a mí, haciendo que yo también soltase lágrimas de felicidad.

-Axel: Hola princesa.

-ZeroTwo: Da-Darling...

-Hiro: STRELITZIA! CUIDADO!

El momento nos había segado, no vimos lo que venía frente a nosotros, los klaxosaurios se retiraban, pero alguien más venía desde la línea trasera. El brazo de Strelitzia fue arrancado de raíz y caímos de espaldas. ZeroTwo lanzo un grito de dolor tan alto, que realmente parecía que hubiese perdido su brazo.

-Axel: ZEROTWO!

Volví a tomar el control de Strelitzia y rápidamente vi que fue lo que nos golpeó. Humo salía de su boca, ojos rojos llenos de odio e ira por la humanidad y un piloto con un objetivo claro. El lanzo un grito de guerra en nuestra dirección.

-Animus: Te estás pasando de la raya hijo mío. No confundas tu carne y tu sangre con esa...Esa COSA! No agraves los problemas y ven conmigo, se razonable.

-Jeronimo: Bastardo!

Jero corrió a enfrentar al , pero poco podía hacer, este atrapo su brazo y de una patada no solo lo lanzo lejos, sino que además lo saco del Mezodon. Delphinium, Alstromeria y Argentea acudieron a la pelea. Animus tomo a Alstromeria y desmembró su brazo-espada y prodigio a clavar este en el vientre de Argentea. No contento con esto uso a esta última como escudo y con la punta que sobresalía empalo juntos a Argentea y Delphinium.

-ZeroTwo: Darling...hagámoslo de nuevo.

-Axel: Bien, espero que funcione.

Tomamos la lanza desde el suelo y comenzamos a correr en dirección al . Jessica por su parte, se escabullo detrás de Animus e intento un ataque sorpresa al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

-Axel/ZeroTwo: AHORA! ALAS DE PLATA!

Comenzamos a girar y avanzar cada vez más rápido. Jessica hizo lo mismo con su taladro. El impacto fue simultáneo, logramos asestarle ambos golpes. Pero algo no andaba bien, girábamos cada vez más lento hasta el punto que finalmente nos detuvimos.

-Animus: No lograron sorprenderme.

-Axel: No puedo...creerlo...

Paralizados del miedo, miramos impotentes como había atrapado con ambos brazos, ambos ataques. Estaba sosteniendo fuertemente la lanza con una mano y el taladro de Jessica con el brazo entero.

-Animus: Basta de juegos, (arrancando el otro brazo de Strelitzia)

ZeroTwo no dijo nada, pero estaba tiritando del dolor.

-Animus: Yo no quise que fuese de esta manera hijo, pero no me dejas de otra...o vienes conmigo o matare a todos aquí presentes.

-ZeroTwo: No pienso...dejar que te lo lleves de nuevo...ALEJATE DE MI DAR...

La abrase fuertemente mientras la retiraba del mando de Strelitzia.

-Axel: Lo siento...(Dejándola caer al piso de Strelitzia)

Sin la posibilidad de mover sus brazos y extremadamente cansada, fue imposible para ZeroTwo levantarse. Fue imposible para ella evitar que Axel abriese la compuerta del FranXX, fue imposible evitar que caminase hasta las fauces del inmenso dragón verde. Una rápida mirada de regreso sonriente de Axel basto para que la pobre chica rompiera en gritos y llanto. Las fauces del se cerraron y este soltó al Elesis-zord. El Dragozord se desprendió de la espalda de Strelitzia y junto con el otro dragón ahí presente, emprendieron su retirada sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada. El día fue nuestro...nadie celebra esta vez.


	8. Cap 7: Nuevos amigos

Cap 7: Nuevos amigos.

El equipo de recolección estuvo lo que quedaba de la noche para traer de regreso a los FranXX's dañados y sus pilotos. Las bestias galácticas por su parte no recibieron daños graves más haya de algunos golpes y cortes en partes muy concretas. El mayor daño lo sufrieron sin duda quienes estaban dentro de estos. En el hangar, las gigantescas damas de hierro eran revisadas por los técnicos y sus pilotos eran atendidos por los médicos de la instalación.

: Los nervios de tus brazos están demasiado dañados, sin embargo tus genes de Klaxosaurio deberán bastar para curarte. Por ahora toma esto para el dolor. (Dijo extendiéndole unas pastillas)

-ZeroTwo: …

La chica, recostada en la camilla, ni siquiera volteo a mirar al doctor mientras le hablaba. Su mente estaba dispersa, inundada por miles de pensamientos a la vez, pero todos dedicados a una sola persona.

: Entiendo (dejando las pastillas sobre la mesa a su lado), piensas en Axel verdad?

-ZeroTwo: Cuando estará lista Strelitzia?

: Espero que no tengas en mente salir a buscarlo.

-ZeroTwo: El haría lo mismo. (Volteando seriamente)

: (suspiro) No planeo detenerte, pero a él no le gustaría que te vayas a suicidar por nada. Digo, entre todos no pudieron ni dañar a ese Animarian dudo mucho que tu sola puedas hacer una diferencia.

-ZeroTwo: Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intento.

: Llevara un tiempo reparar a Strelitzia, mínimo calculo unos 3 meses.

ZeroTwo presiona sus dientes en frustración, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. En su mente, todo parecía que el mundo entero estaba en contra de su reencuentro, pero no era eso lo que la tenía tan afligida. Ella lo había lastimado y no solo eso casi lo mata, como podrías estar tranquilo sabiendo que lastimaste a la única persona que has amado realmente? La chica se mordía las uñas intentando evadir la situación, pero le era imposible.

-Jessica: ZEROTWO!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los Animarians entraron.

-Jessica: Que paso? Axel dijo algo antes de irse?

-Jeronimo: Tranquilos chicos, conozco bien a Axel, seguramente ideo todo un plan para escapar de ese demente, mañana estará devuelta se los aseguro…No es así ZeroTwo?

Las miradas preocupadas se centraron completamente en la pequeña Klaxosaurio. El doctor Franks viendo la situación decidió salir de la habitación.

-ZeroTwo: El…él dijo que lo sentía…

El silencio inundo la sala. Nadie podía expresar ningún comentario o pensamiento en ese momento. Finalmente luego de minutos de denso silencio se dijo la primera frase.

-Vanesa: Que…que haremos?

-Jeronimo: Jessica?

Aquella chica, Jessica, podía verse el odio en su mirada. Un veneno creciente que llenaba sus venas y destruía cualquier posibilidad de pensar.

-Vanesa: Debemos ayudarlo. (Dijo firme, pero con su rostro repleta de lágrimas y mordiéndose la lengua)

-Jessica: No…

Todos miraron sorprendidos. Ese no fue una respuesta que nadie esperaba y menos de Jessica.

-Jessica: No podemos hacer nada…si vamos solo seremos fácilmente eliminados. No somos rivales para el y mucho menos si una armada de Klaxosaurios está con él.

Nadie dijo nada. Aunque fuese duro, Jessica y el Doctor Franks tenían razón no había manera de vencerlo por si solos, necesitaban algo más, una ayuda, un milagro.

-ZeroTwo: Entonces no piensan hacer nada…SOLO PIENSAN DEJAR QUE SE LO LLEVE? (levantándose de la camilla)

-Jessica: Crees que esta decisión me gusta? Crees que soy feliz perdiendo a uno de mis mejores amigos? Bueno te digo un secreto cuernitos, YO LO CONOSCO DESDE HACE AÑOS, TU DESDE SEMANAS, NO COMPARES MI PERDIDA CON LA TUYA.

-ZeroTwo: Que puedes saber tu acerca de lo que significa esto para mí?

El momento se tornaba cada vez más delicado, por la más mínima palabra que cualquiera de las 2 dijera, la otra reaccionaria de manera totalmente violenta. Era como tener un fosforo encendido cerca de el mechero de una bomba. Pero sin embargo, ZeroTwo ya se había dejado llevar por la ira anteriormente y no la llevo a ningún lado. La chica peli rozada solo tomo aire y salió de la habitación.

-ZeroTwo: No me importa lo que digas, voy a salvar a mi Darling cueste lo que cueste.

Jero apretó sus puños y golpeo la pared en reacción al sentimiento de impotencia que sentía.

-Jeronimo: Maldita sea…bien, si no les molesta iré a ver a Zorome, quiero saber cómo esta luego de…bueno del daño que sufrió su FranXX.

-Jessica: Vete Jero, yo también tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Retirándose, el chico miro por última vez a sus compañeros antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Justo al su lado se encontraba la sala de enfermería donde Zorome y parte del escuadrón 13 estaban siendo atendidos. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada para asumir la situación en la que aquellos chicos se encontraban. Naomi se encontraba inconsciente, Hiro, Ichigo y Goro se encontraban a su lado. Ambos sostenían a Hiro, quien se encontraba con su rostro repleto de lágrimas mirando a la inconsciente chica y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Skynet: Permíteme hermano (Pasando por la puerta detrás de Jero), iré a ver que paso…

Sky se acercó a Goro y poniendo una mano en su hombro llamo su atención. Una mirada basto para preguntar.

-Goro: Sus cuerpo no resistió el daño…no está muerta, pero no tenemos manera de saber cuándo despertara.

-Skynet: Dios, amigo lo siento mucho. Compartimos su dolor, si necesitan cualquier cosa…estamos con ustedes.

-Hiro: Si…

Hiro tomo rápidamente a Sky por ambos brazos, su mirada era de odio puro, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y respiraba muy rápidamente.

-Hiro: Solo quiero una cosa…Skynet prométeme algo.

-Skynet: Bi…bien.

-Hiro: Prométeme que buscaran a quien le hizo esto a Naomi y lo destruirán.

-Skynet: …

-Hiro: Sky…por favor…hazlo no por mí, sino por ella.

-Skynet: (tomando unos segundos para responder) Está bien, te lo prometo.

Jero escucho toda la conversación de manera disimulada mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la camilla donde se encontraban Zorome y Miku. La decisión de Skynet le parecía aunque imposible de cumplir, era lo mejor por ahora. Esa última pelea los había afectado a todos por lo tanto tienen que estar juntos para ayudarse entre sí…aunque sea con una mentira, muchas veces estas nos hacen más felices que la verdad. Por otro lado, Zorome y Miku saludaron a Jero al verlo acercarse.

-Jeronimo: Hey chicos, cómo están?

-Miku: Bueno, además de muy adolorida podría decirse que estoy en perfecto estado. (Podía sentirse el dolor en su voz)

-Zorome: (SNIFF) Miku…MIKUUUU (abrazándola y llorando sobre su vientre)

-Miku: Tranquilo ya te dije que estoy bien, tranquilízate por favor…Por cierto como están los chicos Jero?

-Jeronimo: (suspira) No mejor que ustedes a decir verdad, ZeroTwo tiene metido en la cabeza salir a buscar a Axel.

-Miku: Y ustedes no?

-Jeronimo: Crees que no? Pero… (Silencio)

-Zorome: Jero?

-Jeronimo: No podemos hacerlo…es imposible no hay manera de vencer al por nuestra cuenta.

-Miku: Eso nunca les importo antes, decían que era imposible ir a rescatarnos a esa maldita planta subterránea, que es diferente en este caso?

-Jeronimo: NO SEAS TAN CIEGA MIKU, mira a tu alrededor, él ya nos derroto una vez, nos destruyó, se llevó a Axel, casi mata a Naomi…

La sala completa entro en silencio y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Jero. Sin querer había dicho más de lo que debía.

-Jeronimo: Yo…yo no quiero que les pase nada. Solo no quiero perder a mas amigos…perder a Axel ya es un dolor demasiado grande, no quiero imaginarme vivir sin alguien más. No tenemos la fuerza para enfrentarlo…

-Hiro: (parándose rápidamente) Debe haber alguna manera, estoy seguro de eso. El sujeto ese, Animus era su nombre? Axel y ZeroTwo dijeron que despertó a su bestia galáctica desde costa, tal vez ahí haya algo que nos ayude.

-Jeronimo: Eso suena muy improbable, seguramente solo estaba ahí esperándolos.

-Hiro: Esperándolos? Y como sabía que estarían allí entonces? Animus no tiene manera de saber que está pasando aquí, mucho menos puede ver la ciudadela desde la playa.

-Ichigo: Y en el caso de que los viera volar e intentase esconderse es imposible que Axel y ZeroTwo no lo hubiesen visto, es gigantesco. Hiro tiene razón, debe haber algo ahí escondido que pueda ayudarnos.

-Jeronimo: Y qué pasa si nos están esperando?

-Zorome: JERO! (Gritando a sus espaldas) Sé que tienes miedo y está bien tenerlo, pero no es hora de dejar que este te domine. (Extendiendo su mano) un amigo te necesita, atenderás la llamada?

Entonces Jero volvió a la realidad, Axel no lo pensaría 2 veces, iría a buscarlo sin importar las consecuencias, no porque se sienta algún tipo de superhéroe, ni para llamar la atención. Lo haría porque es su amigo o mejor dicho, su familia.

-Jeronimo: No, él no es mi amigo…(sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Zorome) EL ES MI HERMANO!

En otra parte, en lo profundo del domo, sentada bajo aquel extraño árbol ZeroTwo recordaba lo ocurrido mientras recontaba una y otra vez sus posibles acciones. Mordiéndose fuertemente las uñas para intentar quitarse los nervios, afrontaba la dura realidad. No podría hacerlo ella sola aunque tampoco podía pedir ayuda a nadie, no después de lo ocurrido hacia minutos. Estaba acorralada, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, no estaba sola.

-¿?: Ejem…

Lentamente ZeroTwo volteo su mirada para encontrarse con Jessica quien tenía una postura inquieta pero firme. La chica de pelo rosa ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra, solo mantuvo su mirada al frente y escucho lo que tenía para decir.

-Jessica: Solo venia para intentar hacer las paces…escucha, no me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien es verdad, pero…porque me salvaste?

-ZeroTwo: (sin devolverle la mirada) Que te hace pensar que no me caes bien? Ni siquiera nos conocemos de casi nada…

-Jessica: Bueno, es solo que tu forma de actuar confunde bastante tus intenciones.

-ZeroTwo: Bien pues digo lo mismo de ti. Por otra lado, que te hace pensar que fui yo quien te salvo?

-Jessica: Se bien que cuando Strelitzia está en esa forma de león es porque quien se encuentra detrás de tu trasero no está haciendo su trabajo. Lo cual, de cierta manera me intriga también pero esto es más importante por ahora. (Acercándose lentamente a ZeroTwo)

-ZeroTwo: Eres la "FAMILIA" de mi Darling, no puedo dejar que te pase nada…

-Jessica: (sentándose a su lado) Es solo eso? O hay algo más de fondo?

-ZeroTwo: (suspirando) No me presiones, es un momento difícil.

-Jessica: Lo sé, para mí también lo es.

-ZeroTwo: Tal vez…solo sentí la necesidad de ayudarte, "La necesidad de hacer lo correcto" diría mi Darling, supongo.

-Jessica: (sonriendo) Era lo que quería escuchar, bien, cuál es tu plan?

-ZeroTwo: Mi plan?

-Jessica: Si, tu plan para salvar a Axel, supuse que tendrías alguno.

-ZeroTwo: En realidad, no tengo nada…la esperanza son ustedes y sus Bestias, Strelitzia está destruida y aunque estuviese en perfecto estado no podría hacer mucho.

-Jessica: Bueno, tampoco estamos en la mejor de las situaciones a decir verdad, en el caso de que tengamos que enfrentar al estaríamos completamente perdidos. Pero no te preocupes (poniendo su mano en el hombro de ZeroTwo) lo traeremos devuelta, te lo prometo.

ZeroTwo sonrió miro perpleja a la chica que le sonreía amigablemente a su lado. En ese momento, sintió algo parecido a lo que sentía al estar junto con Axel, esa sensación de que sabes que le importas a alguien, de sentirte querido. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa a Jessica y ambas se levantaron del suelo.

-Jeronimo: Hey chicas, que bien que se amigaran, porque mientras ustedes jugaban a la casita, YO cree un plan infalible.

Jero habia contado el plan a Skynet y Vanesa para que se unieran a ellos y estos sin pensarlo 2 veces aceptaron. Mientras tanto Hiro convencía a lo que quedaba del escuadrón 13. Todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar, por muy que estuviesen sus cuerpos su determinación se encontraba intacta.

-Hiro: De que hablas? Si el plan lo hicimos nosotros.

-Jeronimo: Si, pero yo le puse nombre…LA SUPER ALIANZA POWER UP ANIMA-FRANXX PARA SALVAR AL BUEN AXEL!...bueno podría ser mejor.

Mientras Hiro explicaba su idea a ZeroTwo y Jessica, esta última noto algo o mejor dicho a alguien caminando sigilosamente detrás de los chicos. Encorvado, con mirada cansada e indiferente se acercaba el .

: Yo iré con ustedes. De lo contrario dudo que pasen más allá del hangar.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, algunos murmurando cosas otros simplemente haciendo muecas.

-Jeronimo: Señor F. no es por nada pero, se puede saber porque quiere ir?

: Tengo mis razones, además necesitaran mi ayuda para explorar el fondo del mar.

-Hiro: Nos estaba espiando?

: Para su buena suerte así fue. Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo, hagan lo que deban hacer, yo hare los preparativos en la nave de desembarco y no olviden avisarle a Nana.

-ZeroTwo: Doctor!

Franks miró indiferente a la chica quien cambiando su expresión de una de odio a una más tranquila le dijo.

-ZeroTwo: Gracias.

: No hay nada que agradecer, esto nos favorece a ambos. Quisiera investigar un poco más a las bestias galácticas y esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar.

Rápidamente los chicos tomaron algunas raciones de comida, Franks inyecto a los que aún estaban adoloridos con una sustancia que según el aliviaba totalmente el dolor pero que en grandes dosis podía llegar a ser perjudicial, por lo cual solo lo usaría esa vez. Miku, Ichigo (quien por cierto, se encontraba muy adolorida pero igual no dudo en ayudar a los demás), Kokoro, Ikuno y ZeroTwo estaban nuevamente en completa forma. ZeroTwo quiso guardar una porción para Axel, sin embargo mientras estaba guardando esto en la nave noto algo, un bulto en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su chaqueta. Metió su mano para sacar esto y poder inspeccionarlo mejor. Instantáneamente sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Mugriento y harapiento, pero sin embargo tan lleno de sentimiento, aquel pedazo de tela que una vez había sido arrancado de su gabardina ahora se encontraba de nuevo con ella. Axel se lo había dejado cuando le dio ese último abrazo antes de irse. ZeroTwo presiono el trozo de tela contra su pecho y lo abrazo como si de una persona se tratase. Seguido a esto y sin decir una palabra, tomo aquel símbolo de su pasado, ese recordatorio de la exclusión y tortura que recibió en sus primeros años y poniéndolo en su muñeca ató fuertemente. Este ya no representaba un pesar para ella, ahora era un recordatorio de que el mundo le había devuelto lo que por tanto tiempo había buscado y que debía protegerlo a toda costa.

Lado a lado, codo con codo y motivados aunque por motivos diferentes ambos escuadrones subieron a la gigantesca nave. Tenían miedo es cierto, quien no lo tendría? Pero pisaban fuertemente y ninguno retrocedió. Determinación dirían algunos, valor otros y seguramente la mayoría apostaría por la palabra "estupidez" pero en ese momento y más que nunca fue cuando sintieron en sus almas mismas un fuego que aplacaba todo sentimiento negativo y fortalecía la necesidad de hacer lo correcto. La esperanza era su arma más fuerte y les impedía rendirse. El vehículo metálico sobrevoló las nubes, las bestias galácticas, fieles a sus pilotos la seguían desde tierra con excepción del SkyWalker que iba detrás de la nave de desembarco. En la distancia pudieron ver la playa y junto a esta aunque camuflada por la vegetación el pequeño y antiguo pueblo.

: ZeroTwo, tu dinos por dónde.

-ZeroTwo: Bajemos junto a la playa, ahí será más fácil decir dónde.

La nave escogió su lugar junto al pueblo y nuestros héroes bajaron de esta. Algunos escoltas del llevaban consigo trajes de buceo y tanques de oxígeno, cortesía de este último. Luego de ponerse los trajes, ZeroTwo los llevo a donde antes se encontraba el muelle, donde por cierto todavía se encontraban las pisadas del .

: Bien, será mejor que comencemos, ZeroTwo cuento contigo como mi porta voz personal, si encuentras cualquier cosa notifícamelo, entendido?

Sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el profesor dijo, la chica fue la primera al entrar al agua. Era su responsabilidad ser los ojos en esta misión, solo ella sabía dónde había estado el . Aunque una vez sumergidos unos momentos en las heladas aguas se dieron cuenta instantáneamente de por donde era. Un gigantesco y profundo agujero creado de manera increíblemente simétrica tomaba lugar entre unos arrecifes de corales y algunos peces de la zona. La decisión de meterse dentro de aquel oscuro orificio fue unánime, pues aunque no tenían más que el comunicador del para hablar, fue la mayoría del equipo quien entro sin pensarlo demasiado. Estuvieron un buen rato nadando por aquel extraño lugar y poco a poco algo que comenzó como una idea se hizo cada vez más cierto. Aquel túnel comenzaba a desviar su posición inicial, girando sobre esta misma y cambiándola constantemente, para que me entiendan mejor, parecía un estilo tubería. Dentro de poco se encontraron a sí mismos nadando hacia arriba, en un túnel oscuro casi a oscuras y sin ningún tipo real de iluminación.

: chicos, dónde están? Los tanques marcan un grado de precio nulo, parecería que están en la superficie. (Dijo por el comunicador)

De la nada y sin antes haber podido visualizar siquiera alguna señal de esta los 14 chicos se encontraron con la su cabeza fuera del agua y muy confundidos miraron a su alrededor. Estaban nuevamente en la playa sí, pero no era como la que ellos conocían. Para empezar la oscuridad era prácticamente, incluso más que dentro de la tubería. Decidieron ir a la playa para quitarse las mascarillas de oxígeno y poder replantearse la situación. ZeroTwo tomo el comunicador.

-ZeroTwo: Doctor no va a creer esto, encontramos una playa.

: Una playa? Es una broma?

-ZeroTwo: Aunque usted no lo crea, no lo es. Sin embargo no tenemos oxigeno suficiente para volver, esperamos instrucciones.

: Tendre que volver a la ciudadela por otros tanques, me tomara un tiempo llevárselo, aprovechen para inspeccionar el área.

-Hiro: Chicos, ven eso? (dijo señalando entre la maleza de la zona)

-Ichigo: Que debemos ver exact… (Dijo desviando su mirada hacia un lado) que es eso…

-Jeronimo: Emm chicos, está bien?

-Zorome: Yo también veo algo extraño por haya.

-Miku: Si, yo igual.

-Jessica: A ver, que ven exactamente? Porque yo por lo menos no logro distinguir nada.

-Hiro: Es como, una luz roja.

-Zorome: Roja? Eso es blanco.

-Goro: Amarilla querrás decir.

-Ikuno: Yo veo una morada.

-Futoshi: Si, yo también veo una roja pero no es donde Hiro está señalando.

-Kokoro: Pues digo lo mismo del amarillo.

Los Animarians ahí reunidos se miraron entre ellos con una sola idea en mente. Trataron de decir algo pero antes de siquiera poder hacer esto el escuadrón 13 partió cada quien por su lado. Rápidamente Jessica, Jero, Vanesa y Sky fueron tras de estos. Su desconfianza era total por lo que intentaron detenerlos pero esto fue inútil, el paso de Hiro y los demás parecía impulsado por algún tipo de fuerza sobrenatural. Poco a poco se acercaron a gigantescas rocas con formas inentendibles. Fue ahí cuando comenzaron a gritar cada vez más fuerte, gritaron incluso a los oídos del escuadrón 13 para que volvieran en sí, pero estos no dieron señales de oír nada. De una manera totalmente sincronizada levantaron sus manos y las posaron sobre aquellas rocas. Una luz cegadora comenzó a emanar tanto de los cuerpos de los chicos como de las rocas que poco a poco fueron transformando su exterior rocoso en metal y algunas extremidades biológicas. Poco a poco la luz desapareció y los cuerpos del escuadrón 13 cayeron. Desorientados estos miraron a las criaturas que habían liberado. Gigantescas, majestuosas pero sobre todo, diferentes a las conocidas.

-Gorila: (bostezando) Que es esto? Tú me has liberado gordito? (dijo a Futoshi que lo miraba incrédulo)

-Tigre: Caballeros, reporten datos visibles.

-Guepardo: Señor, parece que hemos caído en un primitivo planeta dominado por criaturas humanoides, no parece que puedan entendernos.

-Skynet: Eh, si, si podemos entenderlos, lo que me sorprende es que puedan hablar.

-Jaguar: Pues obvio que podemos hablar, milagro es que ustedes puedan.

-Rinoceronte: Chica ten más respeto, estos niños nos liberaron después de todo. Por cierto, alguien recuerda su nombre?

-Pingüino: No seas idiota, tu eres…emm quien, soy yo?

-Cabra: El prolongado tiempo que llevamos dormidos debió alterar la memoria de los Zords.

-Lobo: Entonces, esa pequeña cosita de ahí fue quien me despertó? (dijo mirando a Ikuno con prepotencia) jajaja mucho gusto me gusta esa mirada. (Ikuno le mantuvo una mirada fría)

El murciélago y Mitsuru solo se miraron el uno al otro sin compartir una palabra. Los animarians miraron alegres pero al mismo tiempo un poco asustados como sus amigos habían conseguido sus Bestias Galácticas, sin embargo, que hacen ahí? Desde cuando estas se encontraban dormidas? Sin embargo había algo más importante que estaba sucediendo mientras todos conversaban con las gigantescas bestias. Alguien todavía no despertaba, ZeroTwo, ella estaba inmóvil con su mano aun en la roca. En realidad la conversación que ella tenía con su bestia ocurría en su mente, esta última no tendría muchas intenciones de ir con ella.

-¿?: Entonces eres tu quien ha decidido despertarme?

ZeroTwo miro a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada más que niebla y oscuridad.

-¿?: He estado viendo tus recuerdos, tu historia es muy conmovedora realmente.

La chica frunció su seño al oír esto.

-ZeroTwo: DONDE ESTAS? QUE ERES?

-¿?: Tranquila, estoy de tu lado.

La niebla alrededor comenzó a despejarse y tomar una forma escamosa, gigantesca y familiar. Tenía un aspecto similar no a las bestias del escuadrón 13 sino a la de los animarians. Nosotros conocemos a ese animal como "Estegosaurio".

-Estegosaurio: Dime, que estarías dispuesta a hacer para recuperar a su amado?

-ZeroTwo: Ya deberías saberlo… (Dijo desafiante)

-Estegosaurio: Bien, entonces te tengo un trato. Te ayudare a recuperarlo y al mismo tiempo tú me ayudas a recuperar a mi querida. No te preocupes sabes quién es, la conoces como "Dragozord".

-ZeroTwo: Espera, me estás diciendo que casualmente mi Darling y tu…"novia" son compañeros desde hace años?

-Estegosaurio: Las casualidades no existen chica. Veras, el programa ZORD está diseñado para buscar un alma con las mismas condiciones que las del ZORD en cuestión, así se evita la discrepancia y se facilita lo que ustedes llaman "Formación Galáctica".

La chica se lo pensó unos momentos, todo esto le parecía extremadamente raro pero que más podía hacer? si se negaba era posible que nunca volviera a ver a Axel.

-ZeroTwo: (Extendiendo su mano) Acepto.

-Estegosaurio: Bien, toma esto para sellar nuestro pacto.

El pedazo de tela en la muñeca de ZeroTwo comenzó a brillar y desde la boca del Estegosaurio salió una pequeña roca. Ambos elementos se fundieron en uno, formando una pulsera color morado con enlace negro. Seguido a esto la chica volvió en sí y la roca tomó la misma forma que tenía en su sueño. ZeroTwo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la enorme criatura y este dejo que le haga una caricia.

-ZeroTwo: debería ponerte un nombre como hicieron los demás. (Pensó unos momentos) Ya se, serás "Spero-Zord".

El comunicador comenzó a sonar, un nervioso llamaba por ayuda.

: ZeroTwo? ZeroTwo me oyé?

-ZeroTwo: Doctor? Tengo noticias.

: No es momento de eso chica, necesitamos su ayuda urgente.

-ZeroTwo: Porque? Que esta pa…

Su frase fue opacada por un sonido aterradoramente familiar, un disparo láser, seguido de una explosión y en la distancia el rugido del se escuchó claramente. ZeroTwo no lo pensó 2 veces, subió a la cabeza del Spero-Zord y corrió con los demás a contar lo ocurrido.

-ZeroTwo: Tranquilo Darling…Ya vamos por ti.


	9. Cap 8: Animus

Cap 8: Animus.

Mi espalda pegada al piso, mis muñecas amarradas una junto a la otra, así fue como desperté esa madrugada. Oscuridad y una excusa de padre era lo único que me rodeaba. Miro fijamente a Animus en cuanto logro reconocerlo. Sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente haciendo contacto visual unos momentos.

-Animus: Vas a levantarte o tendré que hacerlo yo por ti?

-Axel: Tranquilo, si pudiese hacerlo ya me habría levantado para partirte los dientes.

-Animus: (levantándolo) Mírate, tan indefenso y de igual manera atreviéndote a desafiarme. No hay duda de que eres mi hijo. Vamos ven conmigo.

Puso su mano en una de las paredes cercanas y esta se ilumino mostrando un panel con muchos botones, no alcance a ver que decían. Luego de presionar algunos botones en orden, la pared a un lado se abrió revelando un gran pasillo iluminado por una luz azulada, muy parecido a cuando luchamos debajo de aquella planta contra la serpiente klaxosaurio. Haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera Animus me guio a través de los inmensos pasadizos que aquella…BASE? Supongo? Tenía en su haber.

-Axel: Bien ya me tienes, que sigue ahora? Vas a usarme como alimento para esos monstruos gigantes? O tal vez quieras convertirme en uno de ellos…o tal vez lo que realmente quieres es convencerme de que me una a ti…

Animus solo siguió caminando hacia adelante sin dar una mínima atención a lo que dije. Seguí insistiéndole, pero esto fue inútil, el me evadía con su silencio, pensando en valla a saber qué. Mis pensamientos dejaron de fluir en cuanto mi mirada se centró en sus cuernos. Esos pequeños trozos de hueso sobresalientes de su cráneo llenaron mi mente con demasiadas preguntas. Recordé lo que me mostro Dragozord, yo tenía unos iguales de niño, pero no me parecía lo más mínimo a ZeroTwo, no tenía colmillos y mi piel era como la de cualquier otro. Llegamos a una especie de ascensor que descendía en diagonal. Basto con solo subirnos en este para que comenzase a moverse rápidamente hacia las profundidades de la tierra. Estuvimos ahí alrededor de unos 5 minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

-Animus: Ya casi llegamos, ven.

-Axel: … (Sin moverse de su sitio)

Animus se detuvo y me clavo una mirada…no sabría cómo llamarlo a ser sincero. Estaba completamente quieto en su lugar sin ninguna expresión. Supuse que era su manera de decir "que pasa?" por lo que comencé.

-Axel: Que es lo que soy?

-Animus: (cerrando los ojos y tomándose su tiempo para responder) Eres mi hijo. Sé que tienes preguntas, pero todo será respondido a su tiempo, ya te lo he dicho.

-Axel: No iré a ningún lado si no me dices la verdad. Porque desapareciste tanto tiempo? Porque viniste aquí? Y lo más importante, que es lo que tanto ocultas?

-Animus: Lo siento, tu madre me prohibió decírtelo.

En este punto, ya no aguantaba más todo esto. Mi ira crecía a un ritmo impresionante así que simplemente lance un grito de odio hacia aquella marioneta parada frente a mí.

-Axel: MI MADRE? QUIEN DEMONIOS ES MI MADRE!

Mi grito resonó por todo el lugar. Animus cambio su expresión de una tranquila a una de nerviosismo absoluto. En ese momento comencé a oír un chillido estremecedor, un sonido tan fuerte y tan agudo que causo que yo y Animus caigamos al piso. Mi padre se arrastró rápidamente hacia mí y tapo mis oídos, pero aquel sonido por algún motivo parecía venir de otro lado. A lo que me refiero es, no parecía un sonido sino más bien una onda sonora implantada directamente en mi cabeza. Como un pensamiento, pero muy fuerte.

-¿?: Ya es suficiente.

Esa voz fue tan profunda que parecía el canto de un ángel o más bien, de un demonio. Al igual que el chillido, este parecía sonar solamente en mi mente. Mirando hacia el frente pude ver como una silueta femenina, con una especie de tentáculos en su espalda, poco a poco se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿?: Animus, sabía que no me defraudarías, has traído al primero a casa.

-Animus: (arrodillándose) Por favor, te imploro, no lo lastimes…

Lentamente aquella chica fue haciéndose más visible a mis ojos. Tenía unas marcas extrañas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo, su piel era azul igual a la de los klaxosaurios, sus ojos…espeluznantemente familiares y de un color azul luminoso. Como mayor detalle que la identifica diré sus cuernos, estos no eran como los de ZeroTwo o los de mi padre, sino más bien tenia uno enorme en la parte delantera y otro de menor tamaño en la trasera. Se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mi cabeza con una mano. Pasó su lengua lentamente por mi mejilla y se detuvo antes de llegar a mi oreja.

-¿?: Si, no hay duda. Tiene tu sangre…y la mía.

-Axel: Q-QUE?

-Animus: Supongo que ya no importara si le digo (dijo mirando a la chica parada frente a mi). Axel…ella es Kariope, la princesa de los Klaxosaurios... y como ya debes suponer, tu madre.

Quede paralizado en mi lugar. De todas las explicaciones que tenía en mi mente para los cuernos que vi en mi sueño, nunca hubiese imaginado algo como esto. Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso soy inmune al gen Klaxosaurio, por eso estuve en la misma celda que ZeroTwo.

-Kariope: Que le has hecho? (dijo mirando a Animus)

Rápidamente lo golpeo con uno de sus tentáculos lanzándolo al suelo.

-Animus: Kari…solo es estético, tenía que ocultarlo para que no lo reconocieran, aun es uno de nosotros.

La princesa volteo lentamente su mirada hacia mí y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Kariope: Bien, se cómo arreglar tu error.

Rápidamente abrió sus fauces mostrando sus colmillos y abalanzándose sobre mí, atrapándome con los tentáculos para que no pudiera moverme. Clavo en mi hombro todos y cada uno de sus puntiagudos dientes, desgarrando mi carne y tendones, inyectando en mí su esencia y devolviéndome lo que algún día Animus intento arrebatarme. Lance un grito desgarrador al aire, todo el aire se fue de mis pulmones y Kariope finalmente, después de unos segundos de intensa agonía, me soltó. Animus corrió hacia mí, sosteniéndome y poniendo sus manos en la herida para evitar la hemorragia.

-Kariope: No te preocupes, tienes mi sangre, no morirás…por mucho que lo desees.

-Axel: (retorciéndose del dolor) P-Púdrete…

-Kariope: Animus querido, serias tan amable de llevarte a "NUESTRO" hijo. Debes tener mucho que explicar.

-Animus: Como ordene. (Levantándome) Vámonos…

El dolor de mi hombro poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo entero, era como si ardiese por dentro pero de cierta manera no sentía ningún tipo de dolor. El pulso me temblaba como si estuviese metido en un terremoto, comencé a sentir unas nauseas que no me dejaban respirar con libertad, mi visión empezó a debilitarse, sentía como todo mi mundo se deformaba y…

-Axel: (vomita encima de Animus) Ahhh…que asco…

-Animus: Dímelo a mí…

Animus me devolvió a aquella celda y me recosté sobre una de las paredes mirándolo fijamente, aun con las secuelas de aquella mordida. Nos quedamos enfrentados el uno al otro en ese oscuro cuarto junto con los demonios de toda una vida. El tomo lugar frente a mí y comenzó a hablar.

-Animus: Fue exactamente hace 22 años. A diferencia de lo que crees nuestro mundo nunca fue donde las bestias galácticas fueron avistadas por primera vez. Tú y yo pertenecemos aquí.

-Axel: No me estés con rodeos, Dragozord me mostro recuerdos bloqueados donde estuve con ZeroTwo en nuestra infancia, que tienes para decirme sobre eso?

-Animus: ZeroTwo…supongo que te referirás al clon de la princesa. El doctor Franks, uno de mis amigos más cercanos, en una de sus expediciones logro dar con Kariope y de alguna manera conseguir un poco de su ADN lo que le permitió crear a esa…

-Axel: Y eso exactamente como me afecta a mí? (interrumpiéndolo antes de decir esa última palabra)

-Animus: A eso estoy llegando pero…

-Axel: PERO QUE? (intentado levantarme y cayendo)

-Animus: Pero no dejas de interrumpirme. Como decía, mi lugar estaba en los laboratorios de "Grand Crevasse" unas instalaciones que poseían un tipo de FranXX extremadamente poderoso, pero imposible de pilotar para nosotros los humanos. Grand Crevasse fue invadida en una jugada estratégica de los Klaxosaurios para quitarnos esta arma. Mataron a todos mis compañeros menos a mí. Fue ahí cuando la conocí a ella, a Kariope la princesa de los klaxosaurios.

-Axel: Y fue ahí cuando decidiste traicionar a tu raza?

-Animus: Ella me conto todo sobre su especie y como es que en el intento de detener la destrucción de la tierra estos fueron arrastrados a las profundidades de esta y convertidos en esto que conoces ahora. Fuera de eso ella vio algo más en mí, por algún motivo me trataba de manera por demás cuidadosa. Poco a poco fui tomándole cariño y vi mi cuerpo cambiar lentamente. Un día fui liberado, "VE", dijo señalando al inmenso desierto "Si el desierto no te mata, eres digno de largarte de aquí". En cuanto volví a la civilización…afronte mi realidad. Al ver como papa nos trataba, como meros esclavos trabajando para él, mientras los klaxosaurios se veían a sí mismos como una gran familia, donde todos colaboraban y eran importantes los unos para los otros. Simplemente, ya no quise ser parte nunca más de esa asquerosa jerarquía. Entonces, tome un poco de mi sangre y la junte con el ADN de la princesa klaxosaurio…

-Axel: Espera…entonces…

-Animus: Si, tu eres una fusión de ambos ADN's, un hibrido entre humanos y klaxosaurios, el primero de todos. Las pastillas que te di desde que eras niño, dicho a groso modo, servían para reducir el gen de Klaxosaurio a niveles mínimos, para que fuese indetectable tanto para ti como para cualquier prueba de ADN. Al verte, los científicos de APE te arrancaron de mis manos y te pusieron a un lado de la que tú conoces como ZeroTwo. Al ver esto, hui al exterior y como ya sabrás ahí fue cuando encontré al .

-Axel: Pero…porque volviste por mí? Hubieses podido escapado, haberte olvidado de mí y volver con tu princesa.

-Animus: Tienes mi sangre, eres mi hijo como puedes pensar que…

-Axel: Dime la verdad, eso no fue cariño paterno, no intentes mentirme.

Tomo su tiempo hasta que finalmente contesto.

-Animus: Yo…quería formar la paz atreves de ti, mostrarle a la princesa que podíamos rehacer su especie, pero…

-Axel: Pero…entonces no soy más que una de tus herramientas? Creado nada más para ayudar a tu novia la carnívora? Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio, PORQUE? PORQUE NO LO HICISTE?

-Animus: Solo…solo quería protegerte.

-Axel: PERO PROTEGERME NO AYUDO EN NADA, SOLO EMPEORO LAS COSAS…tienes idea del dolor que causaste a causa de tus acciones?...Me dejaste a mí, solo, en un mundo que no conocía y que además me odiaba y temía. Dejaste a ZeroTwo buscando a una persona que ni siquiera estaba ahí y se convirtió en una psicópata por culpa de eso…y lo peor de todo es que…desapareciste del mundo que salvaste dejando atrás todos a los que alguna vez confiaron en ti junto con quienes intentaron dominarlo todo…

En este punto mi enojo había creado un nudo en mi garganta, tragaba saliva y presionaba mis dientes con fuerza. Todos esos sentimientos que tuve cuando me mordió la princesa fueron completamente opacados por esto.

-Axel: Yo…te veía como un héroe, yo quería ser como tú, quería tu respeto…pero ahora veo que eso no vale nada.

-Animus: Pero hijo…

-Axel: No me llames hijo, no somos nada.

-Animus: Entiendo…estas muy dolido, pero tranquilo, con el tiempo entenderás que lo que hice fue todo por un bien común.

Luego de eso se levantó del suelo y camino lentamente hacia el panel, presionando los botones y abriendo la puerta. Ahí descubrí una oportunidad, pero tenía que ser rápido.

-Axel: Hey…papa.

Animus se dio la vuelta rápidamente y yo aproveche. Use mis piernas para impulsarme hacia adelante y dar un salto atreves de toda la habitación, tacleando a Animus al caer. Rápidamente me reincorpore y rompí las esposas que mantenían mis manos, de manera difícil, pero lo logre.

-Animus: Que? Qué demonios no eras tan fuerte.

-Axel: Da las gracias a Kariope. Por un momento pensé que solo quería lastimarme, pero luego pensé en todo lo que dijiste y me di cuenta de la realidad. Ustedes me necesitan. Quieren usarme para pilotar el FranXX de Grand Crevasse porque solo un klaxosaurio puede hacerlo, por eso es imposible de pilotar para los humanos. Por otro lado, recordé la fuerza de ZeroTwo, experimentada por cuenta propia lo que me permitió sorprenderte de esta manera. (Incluso yo estaba sorprendido de esto, no pensé que funcionaria)

-Animus: (Sonriendo) jah, buena deducción chico, pero no lo suficiente. Que te hace pensar que nosotros no podemos pilotar a nuestro hermano?

-Axel: Porque no lo han hecho hasta ahora?

-Animus: (levantándose) Vas a abandonar a tu familia para ir con esos simios rapados de APE?

-Axel: Mi familia…mi familia está en la ciudadela, esperando que regrese.

En ese momento me di rápidamente la vuelta y comencé a correr en dirección opuesta al elevador. Esperaba algún topo de intervención, algún klaxosaurio deteniéndome, mi padre persiguiéndome, algún tipo de trampa que me mate al instante. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-Animus: (susurrando en la distancia) Entiendo su odio, tiene toda la razón del mundo al no querer estar junto a mí. Te daré tiempo hijo, si logras pasar esta última prueba, aceptare que mi legado pasara a tus manos.

Por muy rápido que corriera no me cansaba, mi cuerpo se había adaptado casi totalmente a la sangre de klaxosaurio. Le herida de mi hombro, curada por completo, ni siquiera una cicatriz había quedado de aquella mordida. Logre ver una salida, un tipo de ascensor que llevaba a una entrada en el techo de lo que parecía una montaña. Rápidamente subo y activo el interruptor de esta. Entonces mi cabeza comenzó a vibrar, nuevamente el chillido de Kariope.

-Kariope: No permitiré esta tipo de insolencia, si escapas ahora quedaras borrado del árbol genealógico de nuestra familia. Serás menos que un humano, un traidor, alguien que atenta en contra de su propia raza.

-Axel: Mi raza? Escucha bien princesita, yo nací siento human…Y MORIRE COMO UNO! (Levantando el puño) DRAGOZORD!

El dragozord, mi fuel compañera, se encontraba esperando junto al , quien al ver que me montaba en el ave gigante, no hizo más que mirarnos elevarnos hacia el cielo y perdernos entre más nubes.

Por otro lado, la princesa de los klaxosurios estaba iracunda. No solo por ver lo que había hecho Animus, sino porque de cierta manera, ella tenía la culpa por darle a Axel sus genes de regreso.

-Animus: Princesa, si va a tomar medidas por mis acciones, las acepto. (Dijo arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza)

-Kariope: No…ya te reprenderé luego, por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer (levantándose de su trono)

-Animus: Kariope?

-Animus: Él no es nuestro aliado, por lo tanto es nuestro deber eliminarlo por completo. Ahí es donde tu entras en juego. Sin embargo, viendo tus acciones, creo que esta vez me encargare personalmente de nuestro "HIJO".

Animus levanto la mirada con miedo y vio como Kariope subía a la boca de una enorme serpiente Azul.

-Animus: Ira a buscar ayuda, esos otros Animarians serán un problema para mí. Quiero que los quites del camino.

-Animus: (apretando los dientes) Si…Kari…

La serpiente cerró su boca y salió impulsada a gran velocidad hacia la salida. Animus trepo por la cola de esta y salto en el momento en que salieron de la cueva, levantando su pulsera en el aire e invocando al . Este último tomo al hombre en su mano y finalmente realizando la unión simbiótica. A pesar de que Axel había emprendido viaje antes que Kariope y Animus, el conocimiento del terreno de este último le permitió llegar antes que el a la ciudadela. Estando ahí, Animus realizo un poderoso ataque con el aliento del hacia la nave del quien, en ese momento se encontraba recargando los tanques de oxígeno para el escuadrón 13 y los demás. El ataque no fue con intención de matar, sino más bien de lacerar, por lo que la nave se vio fuertemente dañada y no vieron de otra que usar las capsulas de escapes creadas por el doctor. Mientras esto último ocurría, los parásitos y animarían acababan de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Ichigo: Tienen que ayudarnos, por favor, destruirán nuestro hogar si no salimos de aquí y no podemos hacerlo sin ustedes.

-Tigre: Estamos en deuda con ustedes y vamos a ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, sin embargo no podemos asegurarles que podrán usar nuestro poder en total libertad.

-Rinoceronte: Si, esos 4 de ahí tienen experiencia y entrenamiento rebosante de todas parte, pero ustedes…

-Lobo: Si, lo que queremos decir es…que no confiamos en ustedes. Son novatos.

-Jessica: (gritando a las enormes criaturas) Y QUE SI LO SON? NOSOTROS NUNCA HABIAMOS LUCHADO CON NUESTROS ANIMARIANS ANTES DE LLEGAR A ESTE ASQUEROSO MUNDO.

-Gorila: Cuida tu lenguaje humana.

-Jeronimo: Son ustedes los que deben cuidar su lenguaje, después de todo quienes vinieron bajo tierra y agua por una mísera esperanza de rescatar a un amigo fuimos nosotros.

-Vanesa: Ellos fueron quienes ingeniaron esto y quienes tuvieron la iniciativa que a nosotros nos faltó.

-Skynet: Es verdad, no estarían aquí de no ser por nosotros, pero nosotros tampoco lo haríamos de no ser por ellos.

La tierra vibro unos momentos y un objeto llego girando alrededor nuestro a gran velocidad, solo para detenerse y mostrar su verdadera forma. Era el Estegosaurio, pilotado por ZeroTwo.

-ZeroTwo: Ellos no son como los otros parásitos, tienen algo que me costó demasiado entender, algo que nunca había visto en otros de su categoría. Tienen esperanza, esperanza en un futuro mejor, uno donde no tengan que luchar o arriesgar sus vidas en gigantescos trajes mecánicos.

Aquellos animales mecánicos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos y emocionados por las palabras del grupo. Luego de unos momentos finalmente el tigre hablo.

-Tigre: Humanos, quien es su líder?

Todos señalaron a Hiro en señal de confianza y ánimo.

-Tigre: Humano Hiro, tus amigos son realmente algo impresionante, se ve que te tienen mucha confianza, tanto los de tu equipo como los demás (mirando a Jessica, Vanesa, Jero y Sky). Tienen nuestro favor y el deber de proteger esta nueva tierra que les entregamos con toda confianza, ahora sí.

Todas las bestias abrieron sus bocas y de estas salieron luminosas perlas que rápidamente formaron pulseras idénticas a las de los Animarians en las muñecas de los parásitos.

-Rinoceronte: Por cierto, se llaman "MORPHERS" no pulseras.

-Jaguar: Si fuesen simples pulseras cual sería la gracia?

-Tigre: Bien, suban no tenemos mucho tiempo y ustedes en tierra, les recomiendo que no se alejen demasiado, las cosas se pondrán duras aquí.

Todas las bestias galácticas lanzaron un aullido al cielo y la tierra debajo de sus pies comenzó a temblar. El cielo, antes cubierto por una oscuridad absoluta, comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver el cielo azul sobre el inmenso mar como si se encontrasen en un domo de cristal. Poco a poco la inmensa isla comenzó a levantarse sobre este destruyendo la capa superior que impedía la entrada de agua a medida que esta colisionaba con el aire de la superficie. Rápidamente, emprendieron viaje de regreso a la ciudadela, los Zords restantes que esperaban a sus pilotos se reunieron con estos y todos juntos fueron a enfrentar al .


	10. Cap 9: La caída

Capítulo 9: La caída.

Entre las nubes, surcando el gigantesco cielo azul, Axel se encontraba más tenso que nunca. El hecho de que no había visto a nadie seguirlo desde que salió de aquella montaña lo tenía muy preocupado. Pensaba en que, conociendo mejor el camino que él, Animus podría llegar primero y causar destrozos sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo. Sin embargo Axel estaba muy equivocado. Desde lejos, moviéndose a gran velocidad, Kariope, la princesa klaxosaurio, montada en una gran serpiente azul lo seguía decidida a destruir todo lo que representaba. La serpiente enroscó su cuerpo y usando casa centímetro de este se lanzó a si misma a tal altura que logro encestarle un golpe al Dragozord, derribándolo. Axel, tomado por sorpresa encontró a Kariope enroscándose nuevamente en el suelo, dispuesta a repetir lo anterior. En medio del aire y antes de caer al suelo, Axel abanico sus alas con toda su fuerza, lanzando una ráfaga de aire que intercepto a Kariope en medio del aire. Debido a esto el Dragozord no tuvo la oportunidad de maniobrar correctamente y cayó de espaldas sobre el desolado desierto.

-Kariope: Te estas volviendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero ese dolor terminara pronto.

-Axel: Porque haces esto? Que les hemos hecho los humanos para que nos odien tanto?

-Kariope: SILENCIO! No negociare con alguien de tu calaña.

-Axel: Genial…Vamos a lo que viniste entonces.

Rápidamente la serpiente repto a toda velocidad por el suelo y se lanzó dispuesta a desgarrar al Dragozord. Axel contraataco con una embestida, golpeando con el filo de sus alas el vientre de la criatura. Kariope aprovecho esto y enroscando su cuerpo sobre el ala del ave mecánica comenzó a tirar hacia abajo, interfiriendo con la dirección de vuelo y finalmente estrellando a ambos contra un acantilado.

Por otro lado, a los animarían y parásitos no les iba nada bien. Jessica, Vanesa, Jero y Sky habían hecho la Unión galáctica para luchar contra el . Pero este incluso siendo inferior en número, seguía igualando y superando la fuerza de todos juntos.

-Animus: No pierdan más el tiempo, donde está mi hijo? Porque no está con ustedes?

-Jessica: De que está hablando? Usted lo tiene!

Jessica arremetió con el tirano-taladro contra Animus. Este lo atrapó y rápidamente Jero ataco por la espalda con las hachas del Mezodon, haciendo que este suelte al Elesis-zord. El abrió su boca y lanzo el ataque láser hacia Jero. Este último se lanzó rápidamente al suelo esquivando el ataque. Viendo esto los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad y se lanzaron todos juntos para intentar inmovilizar al . Animus cerrando la boca dio un giro rápido golpeando con su cola a todos al mismo tiempo, con excepción de Hiro y el Tigre-Zord quienes saltaron y mordieron fuertemente el hombro del inmenso dragón. Este último comenzó a moverse erráticamente para intentar zafarse, viendo esto, ZeroTwo enrosco completamente el cuerpo de Spero-Zord formando una especia de rueda que usaba las espinas en la espalda del estegosaurio como un arma de gran movilidad. Rápidamente la chica giro hacia animus, quien momentos antes logro liberarse de la mordida del Tigre-zord y recibió directamente una embestida que clavo en su cuerpo todas las púas del estegosaurio. Finalmente habían logrado dañarlo. Por otro lado, este ni siquiera se quejó, sino que golpeó fuertemente uno de los costados del Spero-Zord, alejándolo de él.

-Animus: Tengo que admitirlo, me están poniendo en desventaja, pero hace falta más que unos niños novatos para vencerme. Tu (dijo señalando al Spero-Zord), eres la copia de la princesa klaxosaurio, esa a quien Axel le tiene tanto cariño verdad?

-ZeroTwo: DONDE ESTA? Más te vale decirme.

-Animus: Él está viniendo, pero no es el único…es más, existe la posibilidad de que ya haya sido eliminado.

En la distancia, Animus y ZeroTwo vieron como uno de los enormes acantilados se derrumbaba y una nube de tierra tapaba todos los alrededores. La chica no lo pensó dos veces y se movió rápidamente transformándose en esa demoledora rueda hacia la nube de polvo. Animus entendió de inmediato de quien se trataba y cargo el láser nuevamente.

-Jeronimo: DEJA A LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANO, MALDITO DEMENTE!

Jero se lanzó para cubrir a ZeroTwo del ataque de Animus. La chica escucho el impacto y se detuvo a ver lo que ocurría. Jero, herido y con gran parte del Mega-Mezodon dañado, miro a ZeroTwo en la distancia y sin decirse una sola palabra, instantáneamente ella entendió lo que quería decirle y reanudo su camino. Animus furioso por ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, cargo nuevamente el ataque láser, esta vez dispuesto a destruir a Jero una vez y por todas. Los demás se abalanzaron sobre Animus para detenerlo, todos menos Zorome, quien pilotaba el Rinoceronte. Este se mantuvo firme, frente al Mega-Mezodon. Estos dos cruzaron miradas, sin decirse una sola palabra, ambos entendieron a la perfección lo que quería decirle el uno al otro. Jessica golpeaba con las astas del triceratops y con el Tirano-taladro, pero nada llegaba siquiera a conectar directamente con el dragón metálico quien esquivaba y devolvía golpes de manera instintiva. Animus tomaba a los zords de los parásitos y los usaba para golpearse unos con otros, mientras seguía cargando el láser de su boca. Hiro intento volver a morderlo, pero este lo atrapo en el aire y sostuvo del cuello como si de una bolsa se tratase. Lentamente abrió su boca frente al Tigre-Zord. Goro e Ichigo vieron esto y rápidamente corrieron en su ayuda. El rinoceronte atropello a Animus, forzando a que suelte a Hiro. Los chicos se rodeando a Animus pero tomando su distancia al mismo tiempo se prepararon para lanzar su próximo ataque.

Mientras tanto, Axel y Kariope tenían sus propios asuntos que arreglar. En el impacto con el acantilado, Kariope había aprovechado para enroscarse en el cuerpo del Dragozord. Evitando que este pueda mover sus alas. Lentamente esta comenzó a apretar cada vez más el cuerpo del ave. Esta última comenzó a dar un gemido apagado debido a la presión. Sus alas comenzaban a ceder ante la fuerza de la gran serpiente. Usando cada musculo de su Klaxosaurio, Kariope lanzo al Dragozord sobre su cuerpo y lo estampo contra el suelo. El impacto hizo que Axel saliera disparado desde dentro y callera sobre el vientre del adolorido ave.

-Axel: No, amigo DIGO, amiga, aguanta por favor.

Lentamente, reptando sobre sí misma, la serpiente acerco su boca hasta Axel. Este indefenso pero con apretando sus puños se mantuvo en su sitio mientras la criatura abría sus fauces, revelando a su madre, mirándolo indiferente.

-Kariope: Todo acabo para ti, impuro desperdicio de mi sangre. Esto no tenía por qué ser así, pero tú decidiste ir por el camino de los débiles y traidores.

-Axel: Ja…podrás matarme, destruir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, reducirme a cenizas e incluso desaparecerme por completo…pero eso no evitara lo inminente.

-Kariope: y que sería eso exactamente?

-Axel: Tu derrota (dije sonriente) allá afuera, hay 4, no…14 guerreros igual o más fuertes incluso que yo, ellos nunca dejaran que te adueñes del mundo…una persona como tu jamás lograra vencer a la humanidad, por muchas armas biológicas que tengas, por mucho ejército que logres crear. Es imposible.

-Kariope: (Atrapando a Axel con sus tentáculos y presionando su cuerpo completo) Esa es una declaración muy fuerte para alguien a punto de morir…

La princesa presiono con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del chico, esta sentía como sus huesos poco a poco iban cediendo a la presión y fracturándose. Como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y salía de su boca como un alarido apagado. Y sin embargo, Axel no dejaba de sonreír, al contrario, este lo hacía con cada vez más fuerza. Esto enfado de sobremanera a Kariope quien en un arranque de ira lanzo a Axel contra el suelo y azoto su espalda con sus tentáculos.

-Kariope: Realmente eres desagradable. (Pisando con fuerza el brazo del chico, destruyendo sus huesos)

Axel apenas si dejo salir un pequeño quejido y siguió mirando a la Klaxosaurio con una mirada sonriente y confiada.

-Kariope: Porque…porque chico…porque lo haces? Porque sigues con esto? Para que seguir luchando? (pateando sus costillas, haciendo que gire sobre sí mismo) Acaso piensas que estas luchando por algo más haya de tu supervivencia? Porque lo hace exactamente?

El dolor que invadía el cuerpo del chico era tan que apenas podía diferenciar la existencia de las partes de su cuerpo. Cada centímetro, cada célula que formaba parte de su cuerpo estaba gritando de dolor. Pero Axel seguía sonriendo.

-Kariope: (poniendo su pie sobre el pecho de Axel) Podría ser por la libertad o por la paz? Tal vez por igualdad o incluso por amor…ILUSIONES AXEL TODO ES UNA MENTIRA! (Apretando lentamente con su pie) SIMPLES CREACCIONES DE UNA MENTE INFERIOR QUE INTENTA CON DESESPERACION JUSTIFICAR UNA EXISTENCIA QUE NO TIENE SIGNIFICADO NI PROPOSITO!NO TE DAS CUENTA? NO GANARAN NO TIENE SENTIDO SEGUIR LUCHANDO!

El rostro de Kariope mostraba un odio absoluto hacia el chico tendido en el suelo, la ira le impedía ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la burlona y feliz sonrisa del animarían.

-Kariope: PORQUE AXEL? PORQUE? PORQUE PERSISTES?

-Axel: (lentamente formulando una respuesta) E-Esa es…Esa es la naturaleza humana mama…Aunque las cosas se vean imposibles…Persistimos.

Lo poco que quedaba del acantilado fue derribado completamente por una rueda rodeada por espinas color morado. A toda velocidad, esta criatura tomó su forma original y de un golpe de su cola alejo tanto a la princesa klaxosaurio como a su serpiente de Axel. La ira generada por el chico había segado completamente a la princesa, evitando que esta pudiese percatarse del inminente ataque del Spero-Zord. La gigantesca criatura bloqueo el camino entre la princesa y Axel. ZeroTwo rápidamente salió desde dentro de su bestia y corrió rápidamente a auxiliar a su querido. Sin embargo su felicidad fue nula al llegar y ver el estado en que este se encontraba.

-ZeroTwo: D-Darling… (Cayendo de rodillas) DARLIIING!

-Axel: Eje…también estoy feliz de verte princesa (quejándose fuertemente), te lo juro, iría a brozarte pero lamentablemente tengo rotos la mayoría de mis huesos…

La chica se lanzó sobre el pecho del adolorido Axel quien a pesar de todo le era imposible borrar la sonrisa de felicidad por verla nuevamente. Usando parte de la fuerza que le quedaba, Axel puso su brazo alrededor de ZeroTwo, uniéndose así con ella en un abrazo lleno de dolor y felicidad. El Dragozord al ver al Spero-Zord comenzó a aullar fuertemente, tratando de, de alguna manera, comunicarse con este. Este al escucharla, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y la envolvió con su cola y todo su cuerpo, formando una especie de abrazo entre ambos.

-Axel: Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

-ZeroTwo: Te explicare todo cuando esto acaba, no te preocupes.

-Kariope: (Viendo tal demostración de afecto) Debí suponerlo, la copia de Animus y la mía. Bien, así al menos me encargare de los 2. Es una pena, nuestra especie en un peligro tan grande y tendré que deshacerme de ustedes 2. Pero supongo que es el camino que eligieron. (Montándose nuevamente en el Klaxosaurio)

Ambos jóvenes ignoraron completamente las palabras de la princesa. Nada que ella pudiese decir lograría arruinar este momento. Finalmente, ZeroTwo se separó un poco del pecho de Axel y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Con lágrimas de felicidad, esta dijo.

-ZeroTwo: Darling… Te amo.

-Axel: Y yo a ti, ZeroTwo.

Ambos fundieron sus labios en un bezo tan lleno de emoción, tan apasionado que estremecería hasta al más duro de los hombres. Las pulseras de los dos comenzaron a brillar al igual que las bestias galácticas. No como las veces anteriores, esta vez, el brillo fue más intenso que nunca. Parecía como si una estrella hubiese caído en el lugar. Animus y los animarías detuvieron su pelea y miraron sorprendidos el gigantesco resplandor producido por estos.

Un hermoso árbol blanco con hojas color rosa brindaba su sombra a los 2 enamorados. Un paisaje completamente blanco y un piso cubierto por césped tan suave que parecían nubes.

-ZeroTwo: Dónde estamos?

-Axel: No tengo idea, pero, se siente como un sueño. (dijo mirándose las manos)

Desde detrás del árbol dos siluetas entraron en escena. Una era una mujer hermosa de pelo blanco y ropas del mismo color con bordajes negros. El otro un hombre de pelo rojo con cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y vistiendo solo unos pantalones negros.

-Mujer: No…puedo creerlo…

-Hombre: Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ambos corrieron a su encuentro y entre risas se abrazaron frente a ambos chicos confundidos y expectantes. Fue ahí cuando ZeroTwo entendió lo que ocurría. El trato que había hecho con el Spero-Zord.

-ZeroTwo: Darling, son ellos…

-Axel: Quienes?

-ZeroTwo: Son el Dragozord y el Spero-Zord…él me dijo que te encontrara y encontraría a su amada. Llevan demasiado tiempo buscándose.

-Hombre: Milenios…muchos milenios han pasado.

-Mujer: Y esto no hubiese sido posible sin ustedes. Les debemos tanto…

-Hombre: Aunque estos no sean nuestros cuerpos, es bueno poder estas contigo al menos una vez más…querida.

-Mujer: Que no daría yo por volver al menos unos momentos al pasado…pero estos humanos nos necesitan, debemos ayudarlos cueste lo que cueste, querido.

Ambos separaron su abrazo y caminaron frente a Axel y ZeroTwo. Extendieron sus manos y dieron una última sonrisa el uno al otro antes de desaparecer como simple energía la cual entro a las pulseras del Dragozord y Spero-Zord.

-Axel: Yo…no entiendo nada de esto…pero, si realmente estuvieron tanto tiempo buscándose su amor debió ser simplemente…

-ZeroTwo: invencible. (Terminando su frase.) Darling, me buscarías por tanto tiempo si algún día nos separáramos?

-Axel: Tú nunca dejaste de buscarme. Por ti (tomando su mano) buscaría la eternidad entera e incluso más…

De nuevo en la realidad, Animus ignorando a las demás bestias galácticas corrió hasta donde surgía la gigantesca. Poco a poco esta fue desapareciendo y una figura humanoide ascendía a los cielos.

DRAGOSPERO-ZORD COMPLETO

Animus y Kariope vieron como las patas y alas del Dragozord se habían desprendido de su cuerpo formando extremidades para el Spero-Zord, quien desde la parte inferior de su cabeza rebelo una cara. El resto del cuerpo del Dragozord serbia a modo lanza para el aquella máquina de combate.

-ZeroTwo/Hiro: Esta vez, será diferente.

-Kariope: Valla que si lo será, esta vez serán eliminados de la faz de la tierra. ANIMUS! JUNTOS!

La serpiente klaxosaurio repto rápidamente y salto hasta el brazo del , metiéndose dentro del cuerpo de este. Entonces aquella bestia galáctica que tanto había servido a la humanidad, se vio lentamente infectada por los genes de la princesa. Y así fue como nació el Black Dragonzord.

BLACK DRAGONZORD COMPLETO

La pelea se vio muy igualada. El Black Dragonzord tenía una gran movilidad, sumada a que ahora el láser de su boca se disparaba instantáneamente. Sin embargo el Dragospero-zord no se quedaba atrás, su gran velocidad y la experiencia de Axel y ZeroTwo trabajando juntos le daban una gran ventaja contra Animus y Kariope. La cola del formo un taladro con el cual intento empalar a Axel y ZeroTwo, pero la nueva lanza del Dragozord intercepto el ataque, creando una explosión de chispas cada vez que estos cruzaban sus ataques.

-Animus: Me tienen sorprendido, no pensé que llegarían tan lejos.

-Axel: Pues prepárate, porque no planeamos detenernos, llegaremos a surcar el cielo mismo…

De la nada, el Mega-Mezodon embistió al , lanzándolo rápidamente a un lado.

-Jeronimo: No pararemos hasta sobrepasarlo, incluso cuando estemos en lo más alto…

El Elesis-Zord, desde el lado contrario lanzo una estocada con su taladro, interceptando el viaje del e hiriéndolo gravemente.

-Jessica: Seguiremos subiendo.

-Vanesa: Porque se es nuestra naturaleza.

-Skynet: La verdadera naturaleza animarían.

Ambos Zords atraparon los brazos del y se anclaron a ellos con todas sus fuerzas.

-ZeroTwo: Porque nosotros forjamos nuestro verdadero destino.

-Todos: Nosotros forjamos nuestra vida, nuestro propio destino.

El con todas sus fuerzas lanzo a ambos zord que sostenían muy lejos de él y apunto su laser contra el Dragospero-Zord.

-Kariope: Ustedes no son nada, UNA SIMPLE COPIA BARATE DE NUESTRO LEGADO, PERO ESO TERMINA AHORA!

-Animus/Kariope: KLAXO BREATH!

La boca del dragon lanzo un disparo inmensamente más grande que cualquiera que haya lanzado anteriormente. Este arrasaba con el suelo debajo suyo y estaba dirigido a ambos chicos parados frente a él. Pero algo ocurrió en ese momento. Desde la espalda del Dragospero-Zord salieron dos alas, una color rojo y otra blanca. Forjadas con una luz que abrazaba todo lo que estuviese cerca suya. Estas envolvieron al Dragospero-Zord y este puso su lanza en la punta, formando un taladro y lanzándose hacia adelante girando rápidamente.

-ZeroTwo: Tal vez…PERO ESO NO IMPIDE NUESTRO VUELO!

-Axel/ZeroTwo: ALAS DE ORO!

El taladro perforo a toda velocidad el ataque del . Por muy fuerte que este fuese. Por mucha energía que pusiese al usarlo, el ataque de Axel y ZeroTwo estaba en otro nivel. Al ver que el Dragospero-zord se acercaba rápidamente a ellos Animus separo al Black Dragonzord para que Kariope escape. La lanza de incrusto profundamente en el abdomen del y el taladro cambio su curso, dirigiéndose a los cielos y llevándose al gigantesco dragón consigo. Al llegar a las nubes, el taladro se rompió y libero ambas alas en direcciones opuestas, partiendo por la mitad al y formando un agujero entre las nubes.

Mientras caía, Animus vio al Dragospero-zord y pensó para sus adentros.

-Animus: Así que…ya has crecido chico…jajaja. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…tal vez este mundo tenga una esperanza todavía.

Ambas partes del impactaron fuertemente contra el piso y Kariope al ver que nada podía hacer, huyó del lugar con un odio y dolor que quemaban sus venas.

-Kariope: Esto…esto no se quedara así…voy a eliminarlos, se los juro.

Lentamente Axel y ZeroTwo descendieron y se reunieron con los demás Animarians y Parásitos que emocionados, vieron el regreso de su gran amigo. ZeroTwo cargo a Axel fuera del Dragospero-Zord. Pero sin embargo, algo no terminaba de estar bien. Por mucho que le hablasen, este no daba ninguna respuesta. No se movía. Asustados, lo llevaron rápidamente a la ciudadela, donde el ya los estaba esperando con su equipo de paramédicos.

En el espacio, invadidos por una intriga que los calcomia, los jefes de APE, los integrantes conocidos como Papa, terminaban de ver la batalla y caída de Animus. Tomaron una decisión.

-Chainman: Alpha (dijo en un comunicador).

-Nine Alpha: Si papa?

-Chainman: Vuelvan a la base, tengo nuevas instrucciones para ustedes.


	11. Cap 10: El monstruo durmiente

Capítulo 10: Tiempos de cambio.

La anestesia había perdido todo su efecto. Su cuerpo entero, cubierto por los vendajes, descansaba sobre la camilla de aquella enfermería. A su lado, una chica manipulada para ser un arma esperaba pacientemente su despertar. En el lado opuesto de la habitación, un doctor observando a ambos, pensando en sus actos pasados y como estos habían tenido repercusión en su futuro. El comunicador sonó y Franks atendió rápidamente el llamado. El viejo puso su mano sobre el hombro de ZeroTwo.

: Algo surgió. Los buscare más tarde, por su bien no dejes que salga de este cuarto.

-ZeroTwo: Doctor. (Dijo antes que este pudiese salir por la puerta)

: Si, te traeré algo de comer.

-ZeroTwo: En realidad, quería preguntar cómo se encuentra. (Su estómago rugió con hambre al terminar su frase) Pero, me vendría bien comer algo.

: No te has movido de ahí desde que lo trajeron de regreso. Tranquila, está fuera de peligro, deberías ir a dormir…y bañarte ya que estas jajaja.

El doctor cerró la puerta lentamente, dejando sola a la pareja en aquella habitación. 3 días habían pasado desde la batalla contra Animus. Como resultado de esta, Axel tubo sus huesos fracturados en un 90%, lo cual llevo a los paramédicos a usar sedantes muy potentes para evitar que sufriera un shock por el dolor al despertar. Luego de algunas operaciones y un diagnostico final del doctor, el chico salió del estado de peligro. Pero esto no tranquilizo a sus amigos, quienes pasaron el primer día y la primera noche a su lado, esperando que despertara. Finalmente quedo al cuidado de ZeroTwo, quien se ofreció voluntariamente a avisar en el momento que volviera a ser consiente. La puerta volvió a abrirse y a través de ella entro una figura sonriente, engreída y de mentalidad cerrada.

: Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, nos volvemos a ver Lota.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su antiguo compañero, pero llena de desagrado ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo.

-ZeroTwo: Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre…

: Porque desprecias el nombre que papa te dio? (desviando su mirada hacia Axel) Oh, así que este es por quien papa tiene tanto interés.

-ZeroTwo: (interponiéndose entre ambos) Se puede saber a qué te enviaron Alpha?

: Bueno, resulta que papa vio la pelea que ustedes tuvieron contra la princesa klaxosaurio y su siervo. Tiene un gran interés por tu "nuevo amigo" ahí dormido.

-ZeroTwo: No pienso dejar que le pongan una mano encima.

: Tranquila no venimos a llevárnoslo, al contrario. Nos mandaron para cuidar de él. (Sentándose en una silla delante de la chica) Deja que te explique. Ustedes dos son más importantes de lo que creen para su plan. Nuestra próxima misión se basara en recuperar Grand Crevasse. En esta se encuentra un arma de gran poder, la cual usaremos para terminar la gran guerra. Ahí es donde ustedes entran en juego, solo dos pilotos con sangre de Klaxosaurio pueden pilotarla.

-ZeroTwo: Pues dile a papa que se equivoca, mi Darling es inmune a mis genes. Es totalmente humano.

: Eso crees? (parándose y acercándose lentamente) permíteme demostrarte tu error.

ZeroTwo con desconfianza detuvo a Alpha y lo miro fijamente con una mirada fría de desconfianza y odio.

: (rió entre dientes) bien, entonces pasa tu mano en su frente. Estoy seguro que te llevaras una sorpresa muy interesante.

-ZeroTwo: Cállate, no te necesitamos a ti ni a tu equipo. Esos chicos, los animarians y el escuadrón 13, son algo que ustedes nunca podrán llegar a ser.

: Si, son un grupo notable, es cierto. Pero no dejan de ser simples parásitos, lo único que los distingue son sus apodos. Además, si papa nos envió, es porque cree que nosotros somos mejores.

La chica presiono su puño con ira mientras veía al presumido líder de los Nine, el escuadrón personal de papa, abandonar la sala, no sin antes darle un último recordatorio.

: Tú tampoco eres como ellos Lota y cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes entenderás el amor de papa.

ZeroTwo volvió a su sentarse junto a Axel. Poco le importaba lo que Alpha tuviese que decir, los sucesos vividos la última semana habían cambiado la forma de ver las cosas de la hermosa chica. Su objetivo, que antes era volverse humana para estar con su amado, había cambiado a favor de buscar lo mejor para este. Por otro lado, el cansancio comenzaba a derrotarla físicamente. Recostando su cabeza y sus brazos sobre la camilla, ZeroTwo jugaba con el cabello de Axel mientras sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco. Los segundos pasaban y la chica entro en la cúspide entre la realidad y los sueños, en ese momento la chica sintió una suave y lenta caricia en su largo cabello.

-Axel: Descansa princesa, te lo mereces.

Sin abrir sus ojos, la chica movió su cuerpo sobre la camilla y enfrento su mirada con la de Axel. Ambos se quedaron ahí, sin decir una sola palabra, solo mirándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-ZeroTwo: Bienvenido de regreso, Darling…

Lentamente unieron sus labios en señal de un gran afecto. Toda la preocupación que habían sentido antes, todo el miedo, el sufrimiento los había llevado a este momento. Ya nada importaba en ese entonces, solo estaban ellos dos, felices solo por estar en presencia del otro.

-ZeroTwo: Sabes, es extraño hacer esto cuando no estamos al borde de la muerte.

-Axel: Es verdad, es como…"diferente".

Rápidamente ZeroTwo se separó de Axel y volvió a su posición a un lado de la camilla.

-ZeroTwo: wow, lo siento.

-Axel: Lo sientes? Que sientes exactamente?

-ZeroTwo: (Extrañada por le pregunta pregunto) Tus heridas y además…

Fue ahí cuando la chica noto que la dejo helada. Las marcas en su cuello, hechas por su propia mano en un momento de ira absoluto, ya no estaban. En ese momento la mente de ZeroTwo exploto con un millón de pensamientos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Será otra persona? ¿Por qué no se quejó cuando estuve sobre él? Axel se levantó como si nada de la camilla. Miro detenidamente su brazo enyesado y el resto de su cuerpo.

-Axel: Bien ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre.

ZeroTwo se interpuso en su camino, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo. Su mirada cambio a una de desconfianza completa.

-Axel: Wow, te sientes bien? Que pasa con esa cara?

-ZeroTwo: No te acerques…quien eres y porque te pareces tanto a mi Darling?

-Axel: (con mirada sorprendida) Que? De qué hablar? ZeroTwo soy yo, que te hace pensar…(se detuvo unos segundos recordando lo sucedido días antes) Oh…esto…será difícil de explicar. (Paso su mando rápidamente por su frente, notando 2 pequeños montículos que sobresalían de su piel)

-ZeroTwo: Q-Que estas tratando de decir?

-Axel: Mejor velo por ti misma.

Axel levanto su flequillo para dejar ver dos pequeños pero muy notorios puntos azules sobre su frente. Fue ahí cuando ZeroTwo callo en lo que dijo Alpha.

-Axel: Te lo resumiré…soy un Klaxosaurio.

-ZeroTwo: Pero…eso no es posible.

: Si lo es.

Franks, llegando con algunos paramédicos con alimentos, hizo la señal a estos para que se retiren y pasó dentro de la sala.

-Axel: Usted! (dijo de manera incriminadora, señalando al anciano) mi padre me conto todo...(presionando su puño con ira) Usted es un monstruo.

: No estoy orgulloso de mis actos, joven Axel…pero que más podía hacer? Esto es una guerra, los sacrificios son necesarios en post del…

-Axel: Cállate…solo…quiero oír tu versión de la historia.

-ZeroTwo: Esperen, al menos alguien explíqueme que esta pasando…

-Axel: Lo que pasa es que mi madre es la princesa Klaxosaurio. Y mi primera reunión con ella no fue muy agradable como pueden apreciar.

-ZeroTwo: Entonces es por eso que no te afectaba pilotar a Strelitzia conmigo…bien, quiero oír la historia entera. (Dijo mirando al )

: Bien…verán yo conocía a Animus, era un viejo amigo. Ambos trabajábamos para APE, esto ocurrió luego de una incursión a una de las bases de los Klaxosaurios. En esta última fue cuando conocí a 001, tu madre. Yo fui quien consiguió un trozo de su cabello que más adelante serviría para la creación en masa de clones…todos y cada uno de ellos, muertos pocos segundos luego de su liberación. Bueno…todos menos 1, la conoces como ZeroTwo.

-ZeroTwo: Que? Yo?

: Si niña, tú fuiste la primera. A partir de ti, logramos sacar 7 embriones más, los Nine surgieron todo gracias a ti. Pero algo ocurrió luego de eso, tu padre regreso y…por el poco respeto que guardo hacia él, cumpliré la promesa que le prometí y solo te daré esto.

El anciano extendió su mano a Axel para entregarle algo que, hasta donde este último entendía, parecía una especie de pen drive muy moderno. "para ver el mensaje debes presionar en el interruptor de su extremo" explico el doctor.

-Axel: Gracias, pero lo último que quiero hacer ahora es escuchar las mentiras de un traidor demente. Si me disculpas, mi familia me espera…perdón, nos esperan (dijo mirando a ZeroTwo)

: Chico, una última cosa…

-Axel: Que pasa?

: ...(el anciano guardo silencio unos momentos, reorganizando sus pensamientos y finalmente) Veras…se acerca la navidad.

-Axel: Navidad?

La advertencia sorprendió bastante al chico, quien no esperaba una frase como tal.

-ZeroTwo: Si, ya sabes, le mandas una carta a papa y él te da lo que pediste.

-Axel: Si, sé que es navidad, es solo que no pensé que aquí también se celebrase.

: Verán, tengo preparado algo especial para ustedes. No daré demasiados detalles, solo quiero avisarte para que no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.

Sin dar más explicaciones nos retiramos del lugar. ZeroTwo tomo con fuerza mi mano, ambos nos miramos a los ojos unos momentos y dijimos el uno al otro al unísono "tenemos mucho de qué hablar". Fue ahí cuando comenzamos a reparar lo que se había roto.

El regreso a casa fue algo muy ansiado por ambos, sin embargo nadie estaba ahí para recibirlos. ZeroTwo saco su comunicador y llamo directamente a Jessica. La pantalla del aparato se ilumino y ante ambos jóvenes apareció un icono de carga que simbolizaba la llamada en curso. Finalmente una pantalla mostro en tiempo real a Jessica, Jeronimo, Vanesa y Skynet. Los rostros de los 4 jóvenes mostraban una felicidad sin igual al ver que en el dispositivo a su enyesado amigo. Entre gritos de alegría, peleas por el control del dispositivo y frases de bienvenida, los Animarians estaban reunidos una vez más. Jessica le contó a Axel lo ocurrido días antes, a la vez que esta avisaba al chico que había dormido 3 días por los sedantes que le habían proporcionado.

-Axel: (mirando su ropa) emm…acabo de darme cuenta de algo…

-ZeroTwo: Pasa algo Darling?

-Axel: eh si…que le paso exactamente a mi ropa?

-ZeroTwo: Bueno, estaba muy sucia y rota cuando te trajimos, así que el doctor ordeno que la tiraran.

-Axe: QUE? ES EL UNICO PAR QUE TENGO! (Entrando en pánico) Tendré que usar esa ropa asquerosa de niño mimado que usan Hiro y los demás…

-Hiro: (en un punto ciego del comunicador) Hey! Escuche eso!

-ZeroTwo: Tranquilo ya había pensado en eso. Ve a tu habitación, hay algo ahí esperándote.

Entregándole el comunicador a ZeroTwo, Axel subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto. ZeroTwo dio un largo bostezo mientras hacia una mueca de cansancio.

-Jessica: wow chica, te ves muy cansada. No pudiste descansar bien mientas estabas con la bella durmiente?

-ZeroTwo: estoy bien…no quiero perder más tiempo, hay mucho que debo hablar con mi Darling…

-Jessica: Tienen toda una vida para hablar, ve a descan…(apagando el comunicador)

Lentamente la chica subió las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio de Axel. Caminaba como si estuviese flotando, claramente debilitada por lo poco que había dormido esos últimos días. Usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierta, ZeroTwo giro el pomo de la puerta. Un chico con un traje blanco, adornado con detalles en plateado y un estilo muy clásico se encontraba luchando por ponerse correctamente las mangas de su chaqueta.

-Axel: Sabes, no es fácil ponerse una de estas con un yeso. (Dijo sonriéndole a la chica que lo miraba desde la puerta)

-ZeroTwo: Déjame ayudarte.

Tomándolo por la espalda, ZeroTwo acomodo ligeramente la chaqueta sobre el brazo enyesado de Axel, abotonó la parte frontal de esta mientras ligeramente posaba sus brazos sobre su vientre y posaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, aprovechando para descansar un poco. Al principio Axel vio esto de una manera muy tierna para venir de ZeroTwo, pero a medida que pasaban los segundo empezó a notar la respiración cansada de la chica.

-Axel: Eh princesa, estas bien?

-ZeroTwo: (precipitándose hacia atrás, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño) Eh qué? Que…si, si estoy bien.

-Axel: te noto cansada, tal vez deberías…

-ZeroTwo: No, (interrumpiendo abruptamente) solo me gustaría dar un paseo por el bosque…

-Axel: hmmm (pensándolo unos segundos) bien, supongo que ya que estoy vestido así, podríamos ir a caminar un rato.

Tomados del brazo, salieron a caminar al extenso bosque. Aunque muy realista, para Axel el solo hecho de ver el cristal del domo hacia que fuese una distracción del hermoso ambiente que ahí se encontraba. Por otro lado, su atención se desvió momentáneamente al regalo de ZeroTwo.

-ZeroTwo: Es el uniforme de los Nine, (dijo al darse cuenta de esto último) el doctor me hizo un favor al conseguírmelo.

-Axel: Es muy cómodo a decir verdad. Como me veo?

-ZeroTwo: Como un niñito bien portado. (Dijo de manera burlona)

-Axel: Pues yo me siento como todo un señor.

-ZeroTwo: Un príncipe tal vez?

-Axel: Un príncipe?

-ZeroTwo: Si, ya sabes, como el del libro que leímos cuando éramos niños. Ahora que lo pienso tu madre es la princesa Klaxosaurio, eso te convierte en un príncipe.

-Axel: Soy el príncipe de una legión de monstruos que quieren destruir a la humanidad…Pero un príncipe al fin y al cabo jajaja.

La chica soltó el brazo de Axel y se adelantó unos pasos frente a él. Flexionando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza comenzó a decir.

-ZeroTwo: Salve príncipe Axel, el justo, el sabio, quien usa ropa nada afeminada jajaja.

-Axel: (poniendo voz elegante) oh, por favor señorita, me alaga, hare que construyan un altar en su nombre. Plebeyos, muestren sus respetos hacia esta dama aquí presente.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras jugaban torpemente alrededor de los árboles y arbustos. Pero lentamente la mirada de ZeroTwo comenzó a cambiar. De una de alegría y diversión, comenzó a volverse más neutral y fría.

-Axel: Hermosa damisela, que la acongoja lo suficiente como para manchar su hermoso rostro con esa mirada tan sombría?

-ZeroTwo: Es solo que…pensaba en todo lo que hice para llegar a este momento. A todos esos parásitos que yo…bueno, ya sabes…

-Axel: Oh…es el remordimiento verdad?

-ZeroTwo: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Yo…solo quería ser humana para poder vivir contigo…nunca pensé que conllevaría semejante carga…

Axel miro a su alrededor mientras la chica seguía hablando. Este camino, estos árboles, ya habían estado varias veces aquí antes. En el centro del lugar, como si adornara toda la escena, aquel enorme árbol blanco que, hace unos días, había presenciado como ZeroTwo casi destruye la vida de la persona que busco toda su vida. Ella camino hacia aquel pedazo de madera y poso su mano sobre su corteza.

-ZeroTwo: Supongo que yo soy el monstruo de esta historia después de todo…

Las palabras de ZeroTwo golpeaban el corazón de Axel como martillos. Sin embargo, este no podía decir nada. Lo que ella hizo fue algo horrible, pero no tenía la culpa, había sido manipulada, en parte por los dueños de ese mundo maldito y abandonado de la mano de dios y en parte por su corazón. Entonces una idea paso por su mente. Rápidamente el chico poso su rodilla en el suelo y puso su mano en su pecho.

-Axel: Entonces si no puedes ser mi princesa…yo seré tu monstruo.

La chica volteo rápidamente. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, no como las que había tenido antes, no eran de odio, no de dolor, sino…de completa felicidad. De un salto, la pequeña klaxosaurio se abalanzo sobre Axel, tirándolo al duelo y comenzando a decir un mar de palabras sobre él mientras se unían en un largo abrazo. De un momento a otro el silencio lleno el ambiente.

-Axel: Princesa? Te noto muy…

El cansancio finalmente había logrado derribar a ZeroTwo, quien había quedado plácidamente dormida sobre Axel.

-Axel: Callada…(suspiro) bien, que remedio Axel has un esfuerzo.

Dificultosamente Axel levanto a la chica con su brazo sin yeso y la acomodo de tal manera que quedase colgada de su cuello. Esta última se aferró fuertemente sin siquiera despertarse, soñando quien sabe con qué. La caminata a casa no duro más de unos minutos. El día estaba llegando a su fin, podía verse el crepúsculo a través del gigantesco domo de cristal. Lentamente ambos jóvenes subieron por las escaleras y quien cargaba a la pequeña klaxosaurio se vio cara a cara con la puerta del dormitorio. Con algunos problemas logro abrir esta y llegar junto a las literas. Axel pensó unos momento como hacer para dejar a la chica en su cama. Lentamente desplazo a la durmiente chica alrededor de su cuello, pero está en vez de aflojar, apretó más al punto de casi asfixiar al chico.

-Axel: Bien, que remedio…

Tomando lugar junto a ZeroTwo, Axel puso su brazo alrededor de la chica y la tapo lentamente con sus sabanas. Seguido a esto, clavo su mirada en el techo y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Había transcurrido solo 1 mes desde que llego a esa extraña tierra y su vida ya había dado un cambio total. Pensaba en cómo sin quererlo había arrastrado a sus amigos a una batalla de la cual no conocía nada, solo por querer ser una especie de superhéroe o buscar aunque sea un poco de reconocimiento. Y más importante, como cambiaría su vida cuando todos se enteren de lo que él es realmente. Axel desvió su mirada hacia la hermosa chica durmiendo a su lado. Lentamente una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro y entre dientes dijo para si mismo.

-Axel: Te prometo…darte una vida mejor de lo que deseabas…mi princesa (besando su cabeza) mi amor.


	12. Cap 11: Preparativos

Cap 11: Preparativos.

Una tropa de reclutas escoltaba al viejo doctor Franks hacia una celda subterránea pensada para albergar a los prisioneros más peligrosos. Normalmente sería algo muy riesgoso mantener con vida a alguien con las características de esta persona, pero se hizo una excepción con este. Sus conocimientos podrían servir mucho en la próxima batalla la cual, si todo iba como debería, sería la última. Pasando su mano por una pantalla a un lado de la puerta acciono el mecanismo que otorgo el paso a la habitación continua. Esta contenía una celda suspendida sobre un pozo ciego con kilómetros de caída hacia la piedra madre de la tierra, capaz de destruir los huesos de cualquier ser vivo, ya sea klaxosaurio, humano o alienígena de cualquier tipo. El doctor y el acorralado hombre se miraron a los ojos por primera vez luego de tantos años.

-Animus: Si que has envejecido Frank, es bueno volver a verte.

: (haciendo una seña con la mano para que los dejen solos) Animus, viejo amigo…

-Animus: Adivino, metiste mano en el asunto para que no me destruyan junto con el ?

: El , o por lo menos lo que queda de él, está siendo desmantelado para poder comprender su funcionamiento.

-Animus: La tienen complicada. El funcionamiento de los zords es más avanzado que solo unos tornillos puestos en el lugar correcto. Por supuesto no espero que lo entiendan. Adivino, vas a sermonearme de que cambie de parecer y me una a ustedes?

: Qué sentido tendría hacer eso? Está claro que no te interesa lo más mínimo arrepentirte. Dentro de los próximos 5 minutos la cámara en la que te encuentras soltara un gas que te pondrá en un estado de inconciencia parcial, no estarás dormido ni despierto, lo cual nos facilitara la extracción de información de ti.

-Animus: Wow, no suena como una experiencia placentera.

: Si estoy aquí es porque quiero hacerte solo una pregunta. Realmente valió la pena dejar todo atrás por la princesa?

-Animus: (sonriendo) Si pudieras volver al momento en que la conociste, lo harías?

El silencio invadió la sala y ambos compartieron miradas en ese tiempo. Finalmente Animus pidió un favor al doctor, algo que de entre todas las cosas que hubiese imaginado, esto era lo único que no entraba en esa lista.

-Animus: por favor viejo amigo…dale una oportunidad de luchar una última vez.

Mientras esto ocurría en el espacio, alejado de todo peligro, los líderes de APE observaban la charla de los viejos amigos con recelo.

-Lémur: Esto es sin duda un hallazgo muy particular, no esperaba que el chico pájaro lograse derrotar a su propio padre.

-Vice Chairman: Mas no fue sin ayuda, la chica llave tuvo mucho que ver en la caída del gran Animus.

-Papa: Son un dúo muy peculiar a decir verdad. El final de esta guerra está en nuestras manos señores, debemos actuar cuanto antes.

-Baboon: Los FranXX del escuadrón 13 siguen en reparación, en especial Strelitzia.

-Papa: Sus FranXX? Tengo otra idea. Aprovecharemos nuestra alianza con los Animarians.

-Lémur: Sería un error volver hacia atrás, viendo el inmenso poder que ya poseen.

-Papa: Y una vez capturemos Grand Crevasse…usaremos el arma más potente de los Klaxosaurio para borrarlos de la faz de la tierra.

Los demás integrantes de aquella mesa redonda apoyaron la idea de su líder. A su vez, Kariope, refugiada dentro de Grand Crevasse, mando una señal para que sus tropas restantes se reunieran junto a ella. Ambos bandos preparaban su último esfuerzo, esta batalla definiría el todo o nada. Sin embargo, nuestros protagonistas tenían otras cosas en mente.

-Hiro: Hola Naomi, el doctor dijo que podías escucharnos, asique, decidimos venir a saludarte.

Ambos equipos estaban ahí reunido alrededor de la inconsciente chica. Kokoro e Ichigo sostenían sus manos mientras esta última sacaba una caja desde su bolso y la ponía a su lado.

-Ichigo: Mira, es un regalo de papa, no sabíamos muy bien que querrías así que improvisamos un poco.

Habían pedido a Nana el derecho de tener el regalo de Naomi antes para entregárselo primero. En aquella caja, un espejo de plata con grabados que adornaban su mango. En el reverso de este una inscripción "Por quienes se han ido y regresado". Como consiguiente, los Animarians salieron del cuarto para dejar al escuadrón 13 a solas con su amiga. Antes de esto, Skynet puso su mano en el hombro de Goro y basto con una mirada para saber lo que quería decirse. Cada quien paso al frente para decirle unas palabras a Naomi. A las afueras del cuarto, el grupo de 6 chicos se miraban entre sí, sin querer decir nada sobre lo que pasaba a sus espaldas. Caminando con una visible arrogancia, 7 chicos ordenas de manera que parecieran muñecos de plástico, llegaron frente al grupo de Animarians.

-Nine Alpha: Pero que tenemos aquí? La cuadrilla completa. (Mirando a Axel) Oh, pero si es el chico ave, me han contado mucho sobre ti.

-Axel: (volteando a ambos lados) Quien yo?

-Nine Alpha: Pues si quien más va a ser? Oh espera, no me conoces verdad? (poniendo una expresión triste y volteando hacia ZeroTwo) Lota estoy muy decepcionado, no les contaste sobre nosotros? Tu familia?

-Axel: Familia?

-ZeroTwo: Esperaba no tener que hacerlo. (Mirando al grupo de 5 jóvenes) Ellos son los Nine, el escuadrón personal de Papa.

-Axel: oh ya veo, ellos son los que menciono el ?

-ZeroTwo: Desafortunadamente si…

-Jessica: Ese rubio me da mala espina.

-Nine Alpha: (riendo de manera altanera) Oh no se preocupen, nosotros no tenemos nada en contra suya, al contrario, nos mandaron a cuidar de ustedes.

-Jessica: Mejor cuida de ti mismo Justin Bieber, nosotros estamos bien así.

-Nine Alpha: Tan hermosa y tan grosera, ustedes sí que son interesantes. Supongo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor porque Papa tiene tanto interés en ustedes.

-Axel: Interés?

-Nine Alpha: Si, no lo sabían? Que otra razón tendría para darles tantas libertades? Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ustedes…y sobre quienes están tras esa puerta. (Dijo señalando la sala detrás nuestra) Si… Código 703 si no me equivoco, tuvo mucha suerte de ser amiga suya, de lo contrario ella y Código 16 hubiesen terminado como los demás parásitos inútiles.

-ZeroTwo: ALPHA! (Mirando con odio al sonriente chico)

-Axel: Espera ZeroTwo…Que es lo que pasa con los parásitos "inútiles" como los llamas?

-Nine Alpha: Eso…es un secreto incluso para mí, nadie los vuelve a ver…quien sabe, tal vez tuvieron la suerte de escapar a tan miserable existencia.

Esa última frase había desorientado a Axel. Su mente divago unos momentos en silencio mientras aquel chico de risos dorados no quitaba su expresión altanera e indiferente. A Jessica no le callo nada bien esto, con solo ver la expresión paralela de ese grupo ya sentía que tenían algo malo entre manos.

-ZeroTwo: (mando la mano de Axel) Ven conmigo…

Su mirada era fría con claros indicios de ira, poco parecía agradarle la sola presencia de los Nine ahí. Ambos pasaron junto al equipo de 7 jóvenes, quienes lejos de siquiera voltear a verla solo su líder dijo una última frase.

-Nine Alpha: Lota…cuando dejaras de jugar a ser humana?

La chica se detuvo en seco y presiono fuertemente la mano de Axel. Este último solo puso su otra mano en su hombre y le susurro "No le hagas caso, él no sabe siquiera peinarse"

-Jessica: Ustedes pelean por su padre verdad?

-Nine Alpha: Pues sí, que otra razón tendríamos para luchar?

-Jessica: Nosotros también luchábamos por el padre de mi amigo. Hace unos días trato de matarlo…piensa en ello.

-Nine Alpha: (cambiando su expresión a una más seria) No compares a Papa con ese esclavo de los Klaxosaurio.

-Axel: Dime algo que los haga diferente, no espera, tengo una. El nuestro si pelea por sí mismo, en vez de mandar a niños a morir por él.

-Jeronimo: WOOOOOO! COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO RUBIO TEÑIDO JAJAJA!

Skyney y Vanessa hicieron gestos tapándose la boca mientras venían con nosotros hacia la salida de aquel pasillo. ZeroTwo mostró una sonrisa mientras compartían una mirada con Jessica. El equipo regreso a la cabaña y esperaron al regreso de los parásitos. Aquel día estaba extrañamente frio. Las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a secarse, señalando la llegada del otoño. Axel se encontraba recostado en una esquina del domo, mirando a través del cristal, pensaba en miles de cosas mientras apreciaba los oscuros nubarrones que ocultaban al cielo. Debutando una de sus paletas favoritas, ZeroTwo encontró al chico y sin decir una palabra, tomo lugar a su lado.

-ZeroTwo: Darling.

-Axel: Si?

-ZeroTwo: En qué piensas?

-Axel: Oh nada importante…solo, en el futuro, ya sabes.

-ZeroTwo: Que te gustaría hacer cuando la guerra termine?

-Axel: Bueno, suponiendo que VIRM no ataque la tierra, por la razón que sea, supongo que una vida tranquila no suena tan mal. Que te gustaría hacer a ti?

-ZeroTwo: mmm (pensando unos momentos) Siempre quise recorrer el mundo. Ya sabes, conocer que es lo que hay realmente a nuestro alrededor.

-Axel: Oh no tienes idea. Cuando era pequeño tuve que viajar mucho, como ya te dije. Hay algún lugar que simplemente son preciosos. Lamentablemente solo estuve para verlos, los Animarians me daban la basura de trabajo que nadie quería hacer.

-ZeroTwo: Y esa era?

-Axel: (suspiro) Mensajero…

La chica comenzó a reir descontroladamente luego de la respuesta de Axel.

-Axel: Oh crees que eso es gracioso verdad? Ven aquí!

Lanzándose sobre ella, el chico comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Rápidamente ZeroTwo contraataco haciendo lo mismo. Poco a poco las cosquillas empezaron a bajar su velocidad y lo ambos jóvenes unieron sus miradas unos momentos.

-Axel: Oh, es verdad. Ven conmigo. (Levantándose)

-ZeroTwo: Que pasa?

-Axel: Acabo de recordar, el regalo del .

-ZeroTwo: Regalo? (dijo con intriga)

Ambos corrieron hacia la cabaña en la cual ambos equipos ya estaban reunidos y con ropas especiales para la ocasión. Dentro de esta, adornos y decoraciones cubrían cada rincón y en una esquina, un inmenso árbol navideño estaba siendo decorado por Jero y Hiro.

-Hiro: Para que habías dicho que servía esto?

-Jeronimo: Es un árbol navideño, es tradición armarlo y reunirse a su alrededor para celebrar navidad. Ninguna está completa sin uno de estos.

-Hiro: Pues a decir verdad, es la primera vez que veo uno.

-Jeronimo: Mi amigo, me siento muy decepcionado.

Zorome, Miku, Vanessa y Skynet se encontraban sentados en la ronda de sofás que centraban la habitación. Goro, Ichigo e Ichigo se encontraban compartiendo un chocolate caliente sobre el final de la escalera. Rápidamente la pareja subió las escaleras y se encontró de cara a Jessica con una cámara.

-Jessica: Hey a porque tan rápido? Vengan vamos a abrir los regalos y sacar fotos.

-Axel: Empiecen sin nosotros ya bajamos.

Sin detenerse siguieron el paso hasta el final de la habitación. Ahí, Axel salto agarrando un cable que forzaba una cerradura interna de la casa, abriendo un compartimento en el techo que dejo caer una escalera.

-Axel: El me dijo sobre esto, un lujaso la verdad.

Ante ellos, un viejo y olvidado tejado, decorado con polvo y telas de araña. A su alrededor cajas que contenían el pasado de otros niños que, como ellos, tuvieron la desgracia de nacer en ese condenado mundo. En el medio de la habitación, una pequeña caja que resaltaba de todas las otras. Decorada con los colores blanco y rojo y un moño color cromo. ZeroTwo se aproximó para abrirla, puso su mano sobre el moño pero antes de completar su obra tubo una idea.

-ZeroTwo: (jalando a Axel hacia ella) Dijo que el regalo era para ambos, ven abrámoslo juntos.

-Axel: Oh…bueno yo ya se lo que es, así que será una sorpresa menor.

Tomaron cada uno una oreja del moño y con fuerza jalaron en direcciones opuestas. Seguido a esto, prosiguieron a destrozar el envoltorio para revelar un libro…uno muy especial.

-ZeroTwo: Esto…Este libro…

-Axel: The best and the prince (dijo cubriéndola con un brazo)

-ZeroTwo: Es igual que como lo recuerdo (pasando paginas rápidamente hasta llegar al final). Espera…falta una página y es la última.

-Axel: Mmmm que extraño.

Sobre la contraportada del libro sobresalía algo. Una pequeña esquina que se hizo notar rápidamente como una nota. La chica tomo esta y se dispuso a leerla.

-ZeroTwo: "Toda historia tiene su principio y su final. Este, por otro lado, carece de uno de ellos, depende de ustedes elegir como acabara todo".

-Axel: Sera una nota del ?

-ZeroTwo: (cerrando el libro) Es difícil saberlo…de igual manera, el verdadero final del libro jamás termino de gustarme.

-Axel: Aun lo recuerdas? Tengo memorias borrosas sobre él.

-ZeroTwo: La princesa huyó para evitar hacerle daño al príncipe. Este la sigue junto con todos sus amigos, a quienes deja a mitad del camino y decide continuar solo, prometiendo que volvería junto a ella. Al final ambos se reencuentras una vez más…pero ambos mueren uno junto al otro.

-Axel: Wow…es un final muy triste a decir verdad…Te propongo algo, escribamos juntos un nuevo final cuando la guerra termine. Sera una manera de poner un fin a ambas historias.

-ZeroTwo: Darling no crees que lo estás pensando demasiado?

-Axel: Bueno ya me conoces jajaja.

-ZeroTwo: (Suspirando) Bien, hagamos lo a tu manera, pero con una condición.

-Axel: Dime.

-ZeroTwo: Quiero que me lo leas. Como cuando éramos niños.

-Axel: (suspirando) Tengo que hacerlo?

ZeroTwo solo se sentó sonriente en el suelo y asintió con la cabeza. Axel, sin más remedio, tomo el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta la primera página.

-Jessica: Y luego llego Jessica y se llevó a la princesa y el príncipe. Fin.

Jessica bajo las escaleras arrastrando del cuello de sus abrigos a Axel y ZeroTwo. En la sala de estar, se encontraban ambos equipos reunidos en la ronda de sofás, con sus regalos en mano y esperando a ambos jóvenes. Tomaron ambos regalos que yacían debajo del árbol y se unieron al resto de los chicos ahí reunidos.

-Jessica: Bien equipo, ATAQUEN! FELIZ NAVIDAD!

El sonido unísono de papeles rompiéndose lleno la habitación, seguido de saludos entre ambos integrantes de los equipos.

-ZeroTwo: Darling (extendiendo un collar con una hebilla color plateada)

-Axel: Y eso?

-ZeroTwo: Preferí (haciendo una pausa para pensar mejor sus palabras) no pedir algo para mí. Así que le pedí a papa un regalo para ti.

El chico miro con entusiasmo la hebilla que tenía forma de la cabeza de un dragón y en el centro una gema color blanco que resaltaba en sí misma.

-Axel: ZeroTwo…esto es simplemente…el mejor regalo que nunca me han dado…es gracioso, yo también pedí algo para ti.

Axel entrego un pequeño paquete que contenía un anillo color oro con la forma de un ave en su parte superior. Sacando este de su lugar, el chico prosiguió a colocárselo en el dedo de la hermosa chica parada enfrente de él.

-ZeroTwo: Darling…muchas gracias (abrazándolo)

-Vanessa: Nuestro pequeño Axel ya es un hombre…bien cuando es la boda chicos?

-Axel: Espera, boda? Que, como, cuando?

-Jeronimo: (precipitándose) Olviden la boda, QUIERO SOBRINOS! EXIJO SOBRINOS!

Lentamente y sin que se diesen cuenta, Skynet puso un muérdago entre Ichigo y Goro.

-Skynet: Ohhh, miren, nueva parejita.

Todos voltearon a ver a ambos chicos quienes, confundidos por la acusación, preguntaron.

-Ichigo: EH? P-PERO QUE?

-Jessica: Están bajo el muérdago, deben besarse.

-Vanessa: Sip, es una tradición.

-Goro: (Poniendo una mano en su hombro) No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Ichigo: (Expresión seria y ceño fruncido) Oh que demonios…

La chica dio un movimiento rápido hacia los labios de Goro, dejando a este en shock. Tan rápido como comenzó, este acabo. Skynet estaba feliz de su obra, sonreía mientras se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Ichigo: Solo por la ocasión…

-.-

Los días pasaron. Las experiencias necesarias se vivieron. Los equipos estaban listos, los 3 reunidos en aquella sala de mando, escuchando las instrucciones de Nana y Hachi. En ese momento, poco importaba si se era un Nine, un Animarian o un parasito. Todos estaban ahí reunidos y dispuestos a darlo todo en esta última batalla. El mundo estaba en una balanza y dependía de ellos hacer lo mejor para que se incline a su favor. La misión era simple. Escoltar a Axel y ZeroTwo dentro de Grand Crevasse, una vez allí, el objetivo principal seria encontrar algo llamado Star Entity. No dieron demasiados detalles sobre su aspecto, solo dijeron que era un FranXX de tamaño colosal, debido a esto, ZeroTwo y Axel deberán usar los Zords como piloto para esta gran bestia. Los animarians se reunieron una última vez antes de partir cada quien por su lado.

-Jessica: Bien chicos, desde que llegamos aquí nuestras vidas no han sido fáciles…pero saben qué? Si me diesen la oportunidad de repetirlos o cambiarlos…les aseguro que lo haría de nuevo. Si alguno tiene algo que decir, es el momento.

-Axel: Solo…solo quiero decirles que son sin duda los mejores amigos que alguien pudiese tener. Realmente los aprecio y haría lo que sea por ustedes…los adoro chicos.

-Jeronimo: (poniendo una mano en su hombro) Somos una familia Axel, es lo que hacemos.

-Jessica: (mirando a ZeroTwo) Si…los 6 lo somos.

La chica sonrió y entre todos hicieron un abrazo grupal, ellos recordarían este momento por el resto de sus vidas. Los preparativos estaban listos. Cada uno subió a la cabeza de su bestia galáctica. Los Nine, a nuestro lado usaban Franxx muy parecidos a Strelitzia, el líder de estos, dedico una frase para Axel.

-Nine Alpha: Papa nos contó que en su mundo Animus salvo a la humanidad de alguien llamado VIRM. Espero que estén a la altura de su legado.

-Axel: (sonriendo) Te equivocas…

-Axel/ZeroTwo: DRAGOSPERO-ZORD!

COMENZANDO FORMACION DRAGOSPERO-ZORD

-Axel: Nosotros formaremos nuestro propio legado.

DRAGOSPERO-ZORD COMPLETO


	13. Cap 12: Grand Crevasse

Cap 12: Grand Crevasse.

De un lado cientos de Klaxosaurios custodiando cada rincón de la gigantesca base que contenía el final de la guerra, del otro cientos de FranXX dispuestos a dejarlo todo en este enfrentamiento. En lo más profundo de Grand Crevasse, Kariope montada sobre Star Entity. La princesa de los Klaxosaurio, apenada por lo que los humanos habían hecho con ella, intentaba a toda costa comunicarse.

-Kariope: Hermano…necesitamos de tu fuerza…por favor si puedes oírme, dame una señal…

El silencio reinaba, el robot gigante no se movió, no hizo ruido, no pudo responder de ninguna manera a Kariope. La princesa, angustiada por toda la situación, oía los impactos y rugidos de sus hermanos en la superficie. Bestias de todos los tipos, formas y tamaños, luchando codo a codo para detener el avance del equipo Animarian. El escuadrón 13, con ayuda de sus nuevos Zords se mantuvieron a la par de estos. Separados, eran fuertes, en conjunto, eran una formación invencible.

-Gorila: No sé en que estén metidos ustedes los humanos, pero tengo que admitir que esto es muy divertido jajaja

-Tigre: Gorila, no te desconcentres!

-Gorila: Tranquilo viejo, esto esta ganado desde el vamos.

Los Nine por su parte, mantenían la distancia, apoyando desde atrás evitando ataques sorpresivos. Sin embargo su líder no le quitaba el ojo de encima al Dragospero-Zord. Entonces, de la nada, un ataque sorpresivo, de parte de Kariope. Un chirrido mandado directamente a la mente de todos los ahí presentes. Este mismo ataque era el que habían experimentado Axel y Animus cuando estuvieron junto a ella. Esto dificultaba enormemente la comunicación entre compañeros. Mas su propósito no era este. Con un gran odio en su voz, Kariope comenzó a hablarles a todos ahí presentes.

-Kariope: Humanos, creen que saben lo que hacen? No son más que unas ratas atrapadas en el imperio de alguien todavía más fuerte. Abandonen este sitio ahora mismo y tendremos piedad.

Entonces, un Klaxosaurio serpiente arremetió contra el Dragospero-Zord. Mezodon y Rinoceronte embistieron con todo para impedir el ataque, cortando el ataque y dando caída a este. Rápidamente los Nine se abalanzaron sobre la criatura inmovilizándola en el suelo, solo para que llegara el Elesis-Zord y con su taladro destrozara el núcleo de la criatura y acabase con ella.

-Elesis-Zord: No vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Entraremos a esa cacerola gigante así sea lo último que hagamos.

El equipo seguía avanzando, Klaxosaurios de todo tipo se cruzaban en su camino, pero poco podrían hacer. Lamentablemente, para los demás la batalla era una historia totalmente diferente. Mientras nuestros protagonistas se acercaban cada vez más a su objetivo, muchos escuadrones estaban siendo arrasados, otros obligados a retroceder. Por muy entrenados que estos estuviesen, muchos de ahí nunca habían luchado realmente contra Klaxosaurios. Papa había dado la orden de que todo parasito diese pelea, aunque fuese lo último que hicieran. Tenían miedo, estaban asustados y confundidos. El único que noto esto fue Jero.

-Jeronimo: Hey, esperen!

El escuadrón se detuvo al oír el llamado de Jero.

-Jessica: Que pasa?

-Jeronimo: Los niños ahí atrás…nada de esto está bien, ellos no parecen preparados siquiera para estar aquí. Debemos ir a ayudarlos.

-Nine Alpha: No se les ocurra. (Llegando rápidamente al lugar) Papa dio órdenes claras, no es nuestro problema lo que les ocurra.

En ese momento, las criaturas que estaban cerca suyo comenzaron a retirarse y agruparse en un solo punto, formando una gigantesca amalgama de Klaxosaurios, incluso más grande que la que habían enfrentado antes. Al ser una combinación de muchos klaxosaurios, esta tenía una forma quimérica. Su cabeza parecía de tiranosaurio, tenía las patas de la araña que (enfrentaron en la planta subterránea) saliendo de su espalda, la cola de la serpiente gigante y su cuerpo era simplemente una fusión de muchas criaturas. Dando un solo golpe con su cola, esta cosa hizo temblar el suelo debajo de nuestros pies. Seguido a esto, un rugido estremecedor. Jero miraba atónito como en vez de usar los propulsores de los FranXX para escapar, estos corrían por sí mismos, presas del pánico. Otros simplemente iban a enfrentarlo cara a cara o esperaban para buscar una debilidad.

-Jeronimo: Al diablo las instrucciones. (Alzando sus hachas) No pienso quedarme a ver como unos niños mueren por seguir las órdenes de un demente con complejo de dios.

-Nine Alpha: Como lo has llamado? (apuntando con su lanza) Repítelo…

-Jessica: (poniendo en medio) Basta ustedes 2, Jero no podemos ir, por mucho que lo queramos tenemos que apegarnos al plan.

-ZeroTwo: Tengo una idea.

Ambas partes siguieron discutiendo, tal vez ignorando las palabras de la chica, tal vez fue la imposibilidad de oírla entre tantos problemas. El Rinoceronte raspo delicadamente un costado del Dragospero-zord, llamando la atención de este.

-Rinoceronte: Vamos, yo los apoyo.

-Axel: Bien princesa, que tienes en mente?

Montandoce sobre el Rinoceronte, el Dragospero-zord posiciono su lanza a un lado del cuerno del animal mecánico. Esquivando a las bestias a su alrededor y atropellando a algunas los jóvenes se acercaron a la Quimera que lentamente perseguía a los niños. Lanzando su arma hacia la espalda de la criatura, el Zord logro captar la atención de la gigantesca bestia, quien ahora miraba en su dirección.

-Axel: Bien, ya lo hicimos enojar, ahora qué?

-ZeroTwo: Embístelo.

Cargando hacia él, el rinoceronte comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. La Quimera no se quedó atrás y corrió hacia ellos con su boca abierta, dispuesta a devorar entero a los 3 chicos. Por cada paso que daba el suelo temblaba cada vez más. Los demás Klaxosaurios se alejaban de su caminar y perseguían a los niños montados en sus FranXX's.

-ZeroTwo: Darling, estás listo?

El impacto de ambos era inminente, estaban a metros de distancia, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Axel: Ya sabes la respuesta. VAMOS!

El rinoceronte y el Dragospero-Zord se separaron, el primero dando un salto y pisando la cabeza de la quimera, lo que la hizo cabecear hacia arriba. Aprovechando esto, el otro Zord derrapo en el suelo y se posiciono debajo del vientre de la quimera.

-Axel/ZeroTwo: AHORA! ALAS DE ORO!

Energía color rojo y blanco surgieron de la espalda del Dragospero-Zord y formaron dos alas, las cuales envolviendo al zord formaron un taladro. Impulsándose hacia arriba, ambos jóvenes perforaron el vientre de la criatura y descubrieron un conjunto de núcleos que se habían juntado en pos de lograr esa formación de batalla. La quimera lanzo un rugido desgarrador y el Rinoceronte volvió al suelo. Saliendo por su espalda el Dragospero-zord extendió ambas alas a lo largo iluminando el cielo a su paso. Esto capto la atención tanto de los niños que huían como de los Klaxosaurios y por supuesto, de sus compañeros. Callando sobre el cuerpo de la Quimera, el Zord recogió su lanza. Las miradas estaban sobre ambos jóvenes, aquel acto llevo a los niños a una ligera calma, pero poco a poco fue atenuándose cuando los Klaxosaurios comenzaban a reagruparse.

-Axel: ZeroTwo, creo que deberías decirles algo.

-ZeroTwo: Que? Porque yo? Ya sabes que no soy buena con los discursos.

-Axel: Confía en mí, solo diles algo, haz que se calmen.

-ZeroTwo: (suspirando) Bien…aquí vamos. (Levantando la lanza del Dragospero-Zord) ESPEREN! Está bien…está bien tener miedo, está bien tener dudas, todos tenemos las tenemos ¿Quién no las tendría? Está bien si quieren retirarse, si quieren irse a saca…pero si lo hacen, estarán abandonando no solo a sus compañeros, no solo su estilo de vida, sino además se estarán abandonando a ustedes mismos.

La multitud de FranXX comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Aquella voz les era muy familiar, algunos sintieron una rabia inmensa al oírla y otros, simplemente incertidumbre. "Yo la conozco, es la asesina de compañeros", "No la escuche, es una de ellos", los comentarios de los equipos no ayudaban de ninguna manera.

-ZeroTwo: Es verdad…yo soy la asesina de compañeros…Soy ZeroTwo, pero les guste o no, estoy de su lado. He hecho cosas horribles, lo sé, he destruido vidas, les he arrebatado compañeros. Pero hoy pienso enmendarles todo. (Apuntando con su lanza hacia Grand Crevasse) Yo y mi Darling debemos llegar a ese domo para acabar con la guerra, acabar con la guerra, para darles una mejor vida.

-Reclutas: No los ayudaremos, volveremos a la base y viviremos…papa nos protegerá!

-ZeroTwo: Si…tal vez vivan un tiempo. Pero que pasara cuando los Klaxosaurios los ataquen? Que pasara cuando ni sus FranXX los protejan? Podrán mirar a sus compañeros sabiendo que les fallaron en el momento que pudieron tener algo mejor? Cuando pudieron finalmente dejar de luchar?

Los Nine miraban desde lo lejos, confundidos, reían entre ellos tratando de entender cómo es que su compañero iba a conseguir la confianza de los parásitos. Alpha por su parte, vio una oportunidad en ese momento.

-Reclutas: Papa no dejara que nos pase nada malo. Eres una ingrata por despreciar todo lo que él te ha dado.

-ZeroTwo: Lo que él me ha dado?...lo que papa me dio, no es más que dolor y sufrimiento…él me dijo que si pilotaba con sus amigos podría ser humana, es el quien me convirtió en lo que ustedes temen.

-Reclutas: Mientes! Monstruo!

-Nine Alpha: No, ella no miente.

Saltando sobre el cuerpo de la quimera, Alpha se interpuso entre ZeroTwo y la multitud.

-Nine Alpha: Lo que Lota dice es verdad, ella fue enviada por papa para extinguir a los Klaxosaurios y como regalo el prometió volverla humana. A coste de cientos de vidas…pero que son cientos de vidas a comparación de las que ellos se han llevado? Quien de aquí no ha perdido un compañero en alguna misión?

-Reclutas: Ese es…el líder de los Nine?

-Reclutas: Porque él apoya a ese monstruo?

-Nine Alpha: Como Lota dijo, estamos ante el enfrentamiento final. Aquí se decide todo y no necesitamos una panda de parásitos cobardes. Adelante, váyanse, pero le habrán fallado a sus compañeros, a su mundo y más importante…a papa. El cree en ustedes, porque los habría mandado aquí después de todo?

-Reclutas: Pero…señor Alpha, esto nos supera, no habíamos pilotado antes.

-Axel: Y que si no lo hicieron? (alzando la voz) cuando llegue a este lugar solo había oído historias…de mi padre, de mi madre y de cómo era esta vida. No tenía idea de lo que era luchar contra estas criaturas y aun así lo hice, no por mi padre ni mi madre, no por reconocimiento u algún tipo de honor…lo hice porque es lo correcto y porque de no hacerlo no podría vivir conmigo mismo.

-ZeroTwo: Esta guerra no depende mí, o de los Nine, ni siquiera de los Animarians. Todos debemos trabajar juntos si queremos vivir un mundo mejor. Nadie define nuestros destinos, ni Papa, ni los Klaxosaurios, ni los Nine. Solo nosotros.

Los reclutas se discutieron entre ellos, pero algo había cambiado, ya no había miedo en las miradas de los FranXX. Estas expresaban sentimientos, algunos estaban sonriendo, otro fruncían en seño expresando ira, otros estaban emocionados.

-Reclutas: Vamos equipo…POR PAPA!

-Reclutas: Hoy es cuando cambiamos todo.

-Reclutas: Quiero vivir para estar a tu lado 574!

El Dragospero-zord miro hacia el FranXX de Alpha.

-ZeroTwo: Gracias Alpha.

-Nine Alpha: No tienes nada que agradecer, de no haberte ayudado estos cobardes nunca te habrían escuchado. Ahora, vamos a Grand Crevasse.

Ambos robots bajaron del frio cadáver del Klaxosaurio. Mientras los parásitos se reencontraban, ZeroTwo quiso despejar una duda.

-ZeroTwo: Porque quisiste que fuese yo quien hablara con ellos?

-Axel: Quería que conocieran a la verdadera ZeroTwo.

-ZeroTwo: Que quieres decir con eso?

-Axel: Ya sabes, tratar de que sepan cómo eres realmente. Ya vimos la imagen que tenían de ti, es una buena oportunidad para limpiar tu nombre.

-ZeroTwo: No creo que los haya convencido demasiado.

-Axel: Es un comienzo. Confía en mí, se lo que digo.

Una gran oleada de FranXX, liderados por el Dragospero-zord y el líder de los Nine, se enfrentó a los Klaxosaurios, ahora reagrupados y devueltos al combate. El impacto entre las 2 facciones fue devastador. Pedazos de FranXX y Klaxosaurios llenaban el suelo. Nuestros protagonistas volvieron a agruparse y crearon una formación de avance. El escuadrón 13 defendía los laterales, los Nine, atacaban desde la retaguardia y cuidaban la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresivo y los Animarians estaban al frente, limpiando el campo y posibilitando el avance del equipo entero.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudadela, Franks se encontraba tensamente pensativo. Sentado a un lado de la celda donde el legendario Animus residía. Este último, descansaba en una cama de operaciones con cables conectados alrededor de su corteza craneal y una lente sobre sus ojos. El doctor no podía más que mirar como los recuerdos de su amigo eran despojados de su propiedad para pasar a una computadora que filtraría y analizaría cada centímetro de estos. Sobre su mano, aquel brazalete con una gema verde en su centro, el cual había sido testigo de todas y cada una de sus aventuras. Indeciso sobre si cumplir el último deseo de su viejo amigo, el doctor se levantó de su asiento.

: Caballeros, el proceso tardara un rato en completarse por sí solo. Llámenme cuando eso haya ocurrido.

-Soldado: Doctor no va a quedarse a completarlo por usted mismo?

: Tengo compromisos más importantes. Además ya les dije, se completara por sí solo.

El ascensor lo llevaba hacia el hangar y el profesor acomodaba el brazalete en su único brazo humano mientras pensaba para sus adentros. "Darle la oportunidad de pelear una última vez…intentemos algo". Los restos del estaban siendo desmantelados por enormes brazos mecánicos que analizaban cada pieza extraída del Zord caído. El anciano doctor miro el brazalete con intriga y desconfianza. "El está destruido, por mucho que logre controlarlo, será imposible para mi siquiera usarlo" pensaba mientras lentamente se quitaba de la muñeca la pulsera. Sin embargo, esta en el momento comenzó a brillar. Un brillo débil, casi apagado pero que podía levemente distinguirse entre las sombras del lugar. Al ver esto, Franks soltó el instrumento, dejando caer este y viendo como por si solo se movía hacia una de las puertas. Incrédulo se froto los ojos, pensando si realmente eso había ocurrido. Rápidamente el viejo corrió tras el brazalete. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, solo se encontraba el, siguiendo lo que a su parecer era un sueño o una pesadilla. El miedo corría por todo el cuerpo del doctor. Miedo por las verdaderas intenciones de Animus, eso era lo que pensaba él. Aunque la verdad no era esa, el temía que el objeto más preciado de su amigo se perdiera para siempre por su culpa, por no haber escuchado su petición y haber buscado a quien fuese digno de portar el brazalete. Llegaron hasta la enfermería. Aquel brillante objeto callo sobre el vientre de una plácidamente dormida Naomi y tras esto el doctor entro en el cuarto. El brazalete brillaba con muchas más intensidad cerca de la chica. Su voluntad era obvia. El viejo titubeo unos momentos, mirando la gema verdosa que rebosaba de poder y esperanza.

-Franks: Bien…espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Delicadamente Franks acomodo el brazalete en la muñeca de la chica. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar fuertemente con una luz verde y pocos segundos después comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir.

: mmm interesante.

Naomi abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un vacío y oscuridad absolutos. Sin embargo ante ella, una figura gigantesca que se escondía entre las sombras pero dejaba ver sus rojizos ojos que parecían penetrar en su alma.

-Naomi: Q-Quien eres? Que quieres?

: Tranquila niña, podrías llamarme tu benefactor…pero me conoces mejor como .

-Naomi: Eh…a decir verdad nunca he odio de usted.

Ambos quedaron en silencio luego de esta frase.

: Esto…bueno, esto es incómodo…No eres amiga de los Animarians?

-Naomi: No he hablado demasiado con ellos, pero mis amigos los conocen muy bien.

: Bien, yo soy un Zord como los que ellos poseen, solo que más fuerte. Mi antiguo dueño fue derrotado por…bueno eso no es importante. La idea aquí es que el Morpher te eligió como mi nueva piloto y eso significa que tú y yo estamos destinados a trabajar juntos.

-Naomi: entonces, quieres ayudarme?

: más bien sería un intercambio de favores por conveniencia. Escucha esto, yo te despierto y tú me ayudas a derrotar al bastardo de VIRM cuando regresa, que te parece ese trato?

-Naomi: Bien, tengo pocas opciones más que aceptar. Pero espera que desventajas traerá esto?

: Ese es el espíritu. Por cierto, sentirás un ligero dolor…seguido de un dolor muy fuerte.

-Naomi: ESPERA CAMBIE DE OP…

Entonces la chica sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica corriendo por todo su ser y rápidamente el dolor incremento enormemente, dejándola completamente paralizada. Mientras tanto Franks veía impotente como la chica temblaba y gemía del dolor mientras la brillante luz verde iba tiñéndose lentamente de un color azulado oscuro. A su vez, las partes del comenzaron a vibrar y poco a poco construyeron una nueva máquina de combate. El había muerto, este era el Quantum Dragonzord.

-.-

APE miraba la batalla desde la seguridad de su base. Los Klaxosaurios fueron obligados a retroceder, pero ya no había opción de hacer esto. Papa con satisfacción como sus leales parásitos luchaban contra aquellas bestias y como los animarians se aproximaban rápidamente a la entrada del domo. Sin embargo, el otro bando estaba por jugar su última carta. Kariope acaricio con su mano una última vez a Star Entity.

-Kariope: Hermano…que te han hecho esas basuras de APE? Que forma tan horrible te han dado? Que han hecho con tu alma?...(Levantándose sobre la cabeza del robot) Supongo que es hora de poner en juego el verdadero plan.

Los ojos de la princesa cambiaron a una forma alargada, animal, su cuerno comenzó a brillar y mando un mensaje a su última arma.

-Kariope: Es hora hermano, levántate y destrúyelos a todos.

Cuando esto ocurrió, el equipo entero había llegado a la entrada del hangar de Grand Crevasse. Esta sin embargo se encontraba sellada con una azulada pared, más resistente que la carne de los Klaxosaurios, pero de sus mismas características. Los animarians golpearon al mismo tiempo pero nada ocurrió. Los Nine apuntaron sus armas, pero el terreno entero comenzó a vibrar con más intensidad que nunca.

-Nine Alpha: Ahora qué?

En la línea trasera el suelo bajo los pies de FranXX y Klaxosaurios comenzó a levantarse. Rápidamente supero la altura de todos ahí presentes y fue así como aquella bestia a la que cordialmente bautice "La embarcación" realizo su aparición. Era una criatura simplemente increíble, parecía un barco enorme que transportaba una montaña.

Esta cosa abrió su boca y de ahí comenzaron a salir miles de pequeños Klaxosaurios, no eran del tamaño de una serpiente o una amalgama, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser un problema. Este era su plan desde un principio, la batalla nunca había estado su nuestro favor realmente, solo era una treta para ir por cuenta propia hacia su perdición. Ya no había salida y los Klaxosaurios los propasaban por mucho.

-Axel: No aguantaran mucho sin nuestra ayuda.

-Nine Alpha: NO! Estas demente? (tomándolo del hombro) Ya estamos aquí, hemos llegado, Star Entity podría estar tras esta puerta y tú quieres ir a ayudar a esos infelices?

-Axel: No tenemos manera de traspasar esto. Debemos ir a ayudarlo para no perder más vida, entiéndelo.

En un impulso de ira por la actitud de su compañero, el Dragospero-zord lanzo un puñetazo hacia la puerta. Esta lanzo un rugido metálico y se abrió formando un agujero hacia el fondo de las instalaciones.

-Jeronimo: Bueno, eso soluciona un problema.

-Nine Alpha: Ves? Papa nos ayudó, todo fue gracias a él. Ahora váyanse de aquí.

-ZeroTwo: No pondremos en riesgo más vidas de manera innecesaria.

-Jessica: (tomando al Dragospero-zord por su brazo) No apoyo los motivos de Alpha, pero tiene razón. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden pilotar a Star Entity.

-Skynet: Lo mejor será que se vallan, nosotros nos encargaremos de esa cosa.

-Vanessa: Y cuando todo esto termine, comeremos de tus dulces favoritos ZeroTwo.

-Axel: Pero… (Deteniéndose al ver la inutilidad de negarse) Bien, supongo que no queda de otra. (Corriendo dentro de Grand Crevasse) Tengan mucho cuidado.

-Jeronimo: (gritándole mientras se iba) Y cuando regresen celebraremos su boda!

-Axel: Deja de dar ideas jajaja!

La puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ZeroTwo y Axel. Y el equipo restante dio media vuelta para admirar el escenario que les esperaba. Jessica, Hiro y Alpha tomaron el frente.

-Jessica: Ja…es increíble la fiesta que se ha armado.

-Hiro: Crees que lo logren a tiempo?

-Jessica: Les tengo fe, es lo menos que puedo hacer. (Pensando para sus adentros) Ja…aun no puedo creer que seas como ellos…realmente esto parece un cuento de hadas…

-Hiro: Ustedes encárguense de la montaña, nosotros ayudaremos a los demás.

-Nine Alpha: Bah, no recibiré órdenes de un estambre cualquiera. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, nosotros cuidaremos que no entren a molestar a nuestra "ESPERANZA" ahí dentro.

APE observo lo que ocurría. La sala entera estaba en tención, exceptuando a 2 de ellos, quienes permanecían en perfecto silencio y tranquilidad.

-Papa: Calmados…todo está bajo control, esto es solo un contratiempo. No son los únicos con un As bajo la manga.

El anciano hizo una señal a su compañero y este presiono unos botones en su tablero. Una pantalla morada apareció en medio de la sala, mostrando una armada completa de naves viajando a toda velocidad camino a la tierra. El resto de la sala quedo en shock.

-Lemur: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? Nos han estado guardando secretos? De donde salieron esas naves?

Devuelta en la tierra, la princesa Klaxosaurio se percató del inminente ataque y volvió a hablar a través de su mente a todos ahí presentes.

-Kariope: Hermanos, nuestro enemigo está llegando…como lo hicimos hace millones de años, debemos volver a responder, pase lo que pase no debemos dejar que conquisten la tierra que por derecho nos pertenece.

-¿?: Conquistar? Veo que tu raza sigue tan ignorante como la última vez que nos vimos.

Una voz profunda hablo en respuesta a la princesa.

-Lemur: Explíquenos ahora mismo lo que está pasando, esto es una traición a nuestras leyes.

-Vice Chairman: Calla, sucio humano.

Los cuerpos de Papa y el Vice Chairman fueron levantados en el aire y despojados de sus vestimentas, revelando de esa manera un único cuerpo hecho de energía pura que solo diferenciaba su ser por 2 mascaras que yacían en medio de su cuerpo. Los demás integrantes de APE se levantaron de sus asientos al ver semejante criatura.

-Lemur: Q-Que es esto?

-¿?: El momento de cumplir, eso es…ustedes nos prometieron unirse a nosotros, recuerdan? Vida eterna, poder ilimitado, conocimiento infinito. Es hora de cumplir.

La criatura lanzo un ataque hacia los integrantes ahí presentes y estos cayeron instantáneamente al suelo, despojados de su vida. Seguido a esto, la criatura continuo.

-¿?: Humanos, yo soy ese a quien llaman papa. Yo soy quien les ha dado todo lo que ustedes poseen hoy y es por mí que eliminaran a esas basuras llamadas Klaxosaurios y me traerán el poder de Star Entity.

Por su parte, el Dragospero-zord corria a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Grand Crevasse. Fue ahí cuando Axel comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría…de quien era realmente papa.

-Axel: No…no puede ser…ZeroTwo todo este tiempo…

-ZeroTwo: No, no me digas que él es…

Armas de los Klaxosaurio comenzaron a emerger de la montaña portada por la enorme embarcación y disparaban al cielo mientras de este caían enormes púas moradas que se incrustaban en el piso. De esta especie de naves surgieron criaturas humanoides color morado que instantáneamente al salir se dirigieron hacia la enorme embarcación ignorando a los FranXX's.

-Kariope: NO DEJARE QUE DESTRUYAS NUESTRO MUNDO! HUMANOS, escuchen…él no es quien creen que es, el solo quiere a nuestro hermano para destruir nuestro mundo. A él no les importa sus vidas, dejen de ayudarlo por favor.

-¿?: Hijos míos, no escuchen las palabras de ese monstruo que ha asesinado a sangre fría a tantos de sus compañeros. Tráiganme a Star Entity y yo les recompensare como nunca han imaginado.

Los pilotos de los FranXX ilusos, comenzaron a gritar de alegría y emoción al ver que papa les hablaba y apoyaba.

-Recluta: Papa está con nosotros!

-Recluta: No podemos perder!

-¿?: Pues esa es mi voluntad…la voluntad DE VIRM!


	14. Cap 13: Lluvia de estrellas

Cap 13: Lluvia de estrellas.

Las bestias de VIRM arrasaban con el Klaxosaurio-embarcación mientras atónitos los Animarians veían lo que ocurría sin saber qué hacer.

-Jeronimo: Maldita…maldita sea…Que se supone que hagamos ahora?...

-Skynet: Jessy, esperamos instrucciones…

-Jessica: Yo…estoy igual que ustedes, no sé qué es lo correcto ahora…

Los Alpha atacaron a la par de los centinelas de VIRM a la gran oleada de Klaxosaurios. Ellos no tenían ningún cambio en su forma de pensar. Estaban sumamente aferrados a su creencia y era imposible hacerlos cambiar de parecer en ese entonces.

-Nine Alpha: Que hacen? Porque no siguen luchando?

Jessica y los demás se percataron de las acciones del nine e instantáneamente corrieron a detenerlo.

-Jessica: Que hacen? Deténganse no sigan ayudando a VIRM!

-Nina Alpha: Nosotros solo seguimos las órdenes de papa. Una mejor pregunta sería que hacen ustedes? No estarán pensando en traicionarnos no es así?

-Jeronimo: Escúchame maldito maniático, no ves lo que está pasando?

-Nine Alpha: Cállate! Mejor preocúpate tú por ver bien lo que está pasando, papa envió a estos soldados para ayudarnos. El los creo, son sus hijos al igual que nosotros.

Las criaturas enviadas por VIRM comenzaron a dispersarse. La enorme embarcación klaxosaurio ya no tenía manera de defenderse, sus cañones en su espalda habían sido completamente arrancados y las bestias que se sobreponían a él proseguían a devorarlo como si a un pedazo de carne se tratase. Algunos de estos "soldados" comenzaron a atacar no solo a los Klaxosaurios restantes, sino también a los FranXX's. Los niños, presas del pánico al ver esto intentaron escapar, pero eso solo los convirtió en presas más fáciles. Otros se opusieron y dieron pelea, protegiendo a sus equipos manteniéndose como uno solo.

-Jeronimo: ESTAN ATACANDO A SUS PROPIOS HOMBRES, QUE CLASE DE LIDER PERMITIRIA ESO?

-Jessica: A un lado (pasando a través de los nine) Me da igual lo que quieran hacer, no dejare que maten a más personas inocentes. Jero, trae al escuadrón 13.

-Jeronimo: Los perdí de vista hace unos momentos, espero que estén bien.

Alpha vio a su alrededor. Vio como los animarians se lanzaban contra los morados humanoides que devoraban sin piedad a gigantescos robots pilotados por simples niños sin suerte. No podía entenderlos, su manera de pensar era tan diferente a la suya. Ellos no seguían a nadie, solo hacían lo que les parecía correcto. Pero como podría el saber qué era lo correcto si nunca había pensado por sí mismo? Comenzó a entrar en cólera, una rabia ciega inundo su mente y comenzó a lanzar golpes con su lanza en todas las direcciones posibles, impactando absolutamente todo en su camino.

-Nine Dseta: Alpha, tranquilo, estas siendo irregular.

-Nine Alpha: Tranquilo?...YO ESTOY TRANQUILO, NO TENEMOS EMOCIONES RECUERDAS? PAPA NO NOS DIO EMOCIONES, LAS EMOCIONES SON INUTILES!

-Nine Dseta: Alpha…

-Nine Alpha: (traspasando el núcleo de un klaxosaurio una y otra vez) TENEMOS QUE HACER LO QUE PAPA QUIERE, TENEMOS QUE HACERLO SENTIR ORGULLOSO!

-Nine Dseta: Alpha! Alpha cuidado!

-Nine Alpha: MIRANOS PAPA! DINOS QUE ESTAS ORGULLOSO DE NOSOTROS!

-Nine Dseta: ALPHA! (Activando la palanca de eyección)

-Nine Alpha: (mientras las bolsas de aire se activaban y caía al piso) DSETA QUE HAS HECHOOOO!

El chico cayó al suelo y rápidamente salió de las bolsas de aire que lo protegieron de una muerte horrible. Iracundo, miro a su alrededor buscando su FranXX y a su compañero. Pero poco a poco la ira se fue disipando cuando encontró a su escuadrón. Estos se encontraban luchando contra las tropas de VIRM, pero nada podían hacer. Por muy entrenados que estuviesen, los superaron en número, rodearon y aislaron a cada uno de ellos. Su FranXX, fue destrozado vorazmente por esas cosas. Aunque desconectada, su cabina todavía recibía los sonidos de sus compañeros debido a la energía residual de esta. Alpha escucho horrorizado los gritos de dolor, agonía y miedo de sus compañeros mientras eran destrozados por aquellas bestias a quienes él creía sus aliados. El chico cayó de rodillas y por primera vez en su vida lo sintió, sintió miedo, angustia, ira, frustración, desesperación. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta lo vulnerables que eran ellos realmente. Pero lo peor no fueron los gritos de sus compañeros, sino, cuando estos fueron acallados y Alpha vio a su alrededor. Los FranXX de producción en masa que portaban los parásitos, partes de estos estaban esparcidos por todas partes al igual que partes de Klaxosaurios. Su respiración se ajito, su pecho comenzó a doler fuertemente y sus latidos eran totalmente erráticos. Y para su desgracia estaba forzado a ver esta carnicería, era demasiado pequeño como para que alguien acabase con él y muy cobarde como para quitarse la vida por sí solo. Así que simplemente lanzo un grito desgarrador al cielo, esperando ser oído.

La batalla se había convertido rápidamente en la apocalíptica escena de una pesadilla que solo un loco podría imaginar. El Elesis-zord usaba su taladro para perforar el abdomen de las bestias, dejando estos partidas por la mitad. Jero, con la fuerza del Mega-Mezodon usaba sus propias manos para arrancar extremidades y defenderse de varios atacantes. El festival de matanza ahí presente les impedía ver como la atención de las voraces criatura se centraba en ellos y rápidamente se agrupaban en su contra. Golpeando con fuerza el Rinoceronte pilotado por Zorome abrió un camino hacia donde los jóvenes estaban luchando. Junto a este apareció el escuadrón 13, manchados completamente por una tinta azul y morada.

-Hiro: Chicos, estamos con ustedes en esto…que prosigue?

-Jessica: Hacer tiempo y esperar que Axel y ZeroTwo consigan a Star Entity. Hasta entonces protejan a los que puedan.

En un momento de despiste el Murciélago pilotado por Ikuno fue atrapado por varios de esos monstruos. Rápidamente pasaros sus manos alrededor de todo su cuerpo, buscando alguna abertura para desgarrar alguna parte de la bio-maquina. Antes que esto pasase, un ataque de energía impacto en la parte superior de las criaturas, captando su atención y haciendo que suelten a la chica. Los Animarian vieron a lo lejos un Tiranosaurio de color azulado del cual desprendía humo de su boca y se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Ikuno: Jessica, quién es?

-Jessica: No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo esa Bestia Galáctica.

Una voz femenina muy familiar para los parásitos hablo a través del poderoso Zord.

-Naomi: Parece que llegue a tiempo.

-"Escuadron 13": NAOMI!

El grito de alegría de los niños por el regreso de su amiga limpio cualquier rastro de miedo que quedase en sus corazones.

-Naomi: No pregunten, les explicare cuando todo termine.

-Hiro: Volvemos a estar juntos…bien, es hora de contraatacar.

-.-

El Dragospero-zord callo de rodillas. Axel salió del inmenso robot seguido de ZeroTwo.

-ZeroTwo: Darling espera!

El chico presionaba sus puños fuertemente mientras lanzaba puñetazo a una de las paredes. Maldiciendo a los 4 vientos, su mente no podía procesar como es que su padre no le había dicho quién era papa realmente.

-Axel: Yo…no puedo creerlo, justo cuando pensé que estaba haciendo las cosas bien resulto que estaba ayudando a la única…cosa que quiere destruir el maldito universo.

Llevando ambas manos a la cabeza lanzo un grito de ira y frustración. ZeroTwo rápidamente asesto una bofetada al chico, haciéndolo callar y volver en sí.

-ZeroTwo: Reacciona! No es momento de perder la cabeza, los chicos siguen ahí afuera, luchando por nosotros, arriesgando sus vidas, no podemos decepcionarlos.

-Axel: Princesa…ya no queda nada por hacer…Animus ya no está, somos muy pocos para luchar contra la armada de VIRM…y yo…yo soy un fracaso. (Dándole la espalda)

-ZeroTwo: No queda nada por hacer? Ese no es el Axel que yo conocía…(abrazándolo por la espalda) El Axel que yo conocía no temía a enfrentarse a lo imposible, el Axel que yo conocía dijo que nosotros tenemos algo que ni los Klaxosaurio ni VIRM tienen…

-Axel: Esperanza…

-ZeroTwo: Yo todavía creo que queda mucha esperanza. Si encontramos a Star Entity podemos usarla para luchar contra él, no todo está perdido.

-Axel: (Girando sobre los brazos de la chica y tomándola por la cintura) Pero…y si no lo logramos? Que pasara si no logramos pilotar a Star Entity?

-ZeroTwo: (sonriendo) Tengo la esperanza de que eso no pase. Y si lo hace…volveré a buscarte en la otra vida.

-Axel: (suspiro) Bien…hagamos el máximo esfuerzo entonces…junto.

-ZeroTwo: Juntos…(pasando su mano por su frente) Mira, (moviendo su flequillo, dejando ver 2 pequeños cuernos azules) han crecido.

-Axel: No me importa tenerlos realmente. Al menos así puedo hacer esto.

El chico movió su cabeza hacia adelante y toco suavemente sus cuernos con los de la chica. Este acto significo mucho para ambos. Más que una demostración de cariño, ellos lo tomaron como una promesa, una misión, una razón para vivir otro día. Sin embargo al contrario de lo que ellos creían no estaban solos. Moviéndose lentamente desde una lejana puerta destruida, una serpiente Klaxosaurio transportando una figura sombría con aires de inseguridad por lo que estaba por hacer. Al verla, Axel intento moverse hacia su Zord, pero este fue detenido por ZeroTwo.

-ZeroTwo: Darling, espera…Si quisiera hacernos daño no estaría tomándose su tiempo para llegar.

-Axel: No me gusta por donde va esto princesa…

La criatura comenzó a disminuir cada vez más su velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse ante ambos jóvenes. Esta los miro desde arriba unos momentos y finalmente abrió su boca revelando a Kariope, la princesa de los Klaxosaurios y madre de Axel que los miraba con cierto odio y curiosidad.

-Kariope: Sabia que los encontraría aquí, pero no pensé que estarían fuera de sus bestias. A qué se debe esto?

-ZeroTwo: Por la misma razón que tu no nos atacaste, porque te necesitamos y tú nos necesitas a nosotros.

-Kariope: (bajando de su montura) Te equivocas, solo lo necesito a él (Señalando a Axel)

El chico se paró frente a ZeroTwo y miro a la Klaxosaurio con odio mientras esta continuaba.

-Kariope: Supuse que esa seria tu respuesta.

Kariope preparo sus tentáculos y mostro sus dientes dispuesta a saltar, pero rápidamente la mano del Dragospero-zord se interpuso entre los chicos y la princesa, protegiendo los primeros.

-Kariope: (guardando los colmillos) Bien…que sea a su manera entonces. De cualquier forma no estamos aquí para discutir esto.

-Axel: Que es lo que debemos hacer? Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

-Kariope: (subiéndose nuevamente a la serpiente) Síganme.

-Axel: Realmente confiaremos en ella?

-ZeroTwo: Que otra opción tenemos? No creas que me hace mucha ilusión.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al Zord y corrieron a la par de la gigantesca serpiente mientras su piloto les contaba una historia llena de dolor y recuerdos.

-Kariope: Nuestra especie existió miles de años antes de siquiera la primera señal de la suya, éramos una raza avanzada, llegando a su nivel o incluso superior. Todo era paz hasta la llegada de VIRM. A partir de ahí la historia fue parecida a la suya chico, solo que mi raza si pudo defenderse por sí sola.

-Axel: Porque creo que eso es un insulto?

-Kariope: Tómalo como quieras. Continuo…cuando acabo la guerra supimos que VIRM volvería y más fuerte que nunca, por lo que mi raza se relego a las profundidades de la tierra. Ahí fue cuando comenzó nuestra evolución, nos volvimos menos "humanos" y más…fuertes, supongo. Los "Klaxosaurios" como los conoces, no son más que la raza guerrera, evolucionados a partir de la carne y metal para formar máquinas de combate lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a la raza de VIRM…o por lo menos eso creimos.

-ZeroTwo: Raza guerrera? Y que hay de los demás?

-Kariope: Los demás abandonaron sus cuerpos físicos y se volvieron energía pura que mantiene el planeta en su viva forma…fue nuestra única opción si queríamos tener algo que proteger. Los pocos que quedamos supimos que necesitábamos a alguien que tomase el mando de lo que quedaba de nuestra especie. Nuestros gobernantes habían sido erradicados en la gran guerra, así que tomaron una decisión. Crearon un embrión con la sangre de todas las razas y así nací yo. La ultima Klaxosapiens con vida, aparte de ustedes claro.

-Axel: Pero espera que paso al final con los demás Klaxosapiens?

-Kariope: Los Klaxosaurios por si solos son inoperables, solo son máquinas sin cerebro. Necesitan la colaboración de 2 personas para pilotarlos, alguien con el cromosoma femenino y otro con el masculino para ser exacto.

-ZeroTwo: Es por eso que los FranXX necesitan a dos personas…

-Kariope: De ahí viene la necesidad que tengo hacia ti chico, no puedo pilotar sola a Star Unity.

Siguieron a Kariope hasta una gigantesca sala que se extendía hacia el fondo de un precipicio. Dividida por cientos de pisos interconectado por barandillas y escaleras internas. En su interior una plataforma cuyo centro resaltaba entre todo por ser una especie de bolsa liquida con un diseño típico de los Klaxosaurios. El momento de la verdad era ahora.

-Kariope: (desde la boca de la serpiente) Es hora, chico ven conmigo.

Dudoso, Axel salió del Dragospero-zord, pero no supo que hacer. ZeroTwo abrazo por la espalda al chico y susurro en su oído.

-ZeroTwo: Todo estará bien, ve con ella…los chicos cuentan contigo, es hora de que seas un héroe.

-Axel: (en su mente) Un héroe…no sé porque esas palabras suenan tan mal.

Montados en el reptil gigante Axel y Kariope bajaron a la plataforma. La serpiente enrosco su cola alrededor de la bolsa de agua y posiciono su cabeza en el centro. La princesa rodeo a Axel con sus tentáculos mientras ponía 2 de ellos delante suyo, estos servían como las palancas del FranXX. Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo entero del chico mientras la sala entera se llenaba de un brillo azul oscuro.

-Kariope: Después de tanto tiempo estas devuelta con nosotros.

La estructura completa comenzó a temblar, El Dragospero-Zord protegió a ZeroTwo con sus brazos mientras la colosal dama metálica comenzaba su ascenso a la superficie. El techo entero de la base fue arrancado por dos brazos enormes que se posicionaban a cada lado para levantar a la criatura que poco a poco asomaba su cabeza. Los animarians en el exterior vieron esto y la calma ataco a sus corazones. Star Entity alcanzo destruyo lo que quedaba de las instalaciones de Grand Crevasse y alcanzo la sima mostrando su cuerpo en todo su esplendor.

-Kariope: Hermanos, hoy acabara la guerra que tanto tiempo ha estado en todos nosotros.

Star Entity canalizo en su cuerno un poderoso ataque direccionado hacia las fueras de VIRM en el espacio.

-Kariope: Hoy comienza una nueva vida para todos.

-VIRM: Yo no estaría tan seguro…

El cuerno de Star Entity estallo, destrozando parte de su cabeza antes de poder lanzar el ataque. Kariope lanzo un grito estridente y rápidamente llevo sus manos a su cabeza. El dolor era insoportable, un sufrimiento que jamás había experimentado. La Klaxosaurio intento mover los brazos del FranXX pero estos no respondían.

-Kariope: Q-Que está pasando…hermano porque no te…

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, el chico sentado detrás suya. Axel estaba inmóvil, cabizbajo e inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Con sus tentáculos Kariope trato de despertarlo, pero este no respondía. Parecía estar sumido en una especie de trance.

-VIRM: Mis dos más grandes enemigos, juntos pero al mismo tiempo más débiles que nunca. Jamás creí que sería tan simple borrarlos de la existencia. Tal solo permítanme tomar esto.

Los monstruos de VIRM se lanzaron al agujero creado por Star Entity y se implantaron en una nave ubicada bajo esta, infectándola y transformando su superficie de un color morado oscuro. Esta comenzó a elevarse y al salir arranco uno de los brazos del inmenso FranXX, junto con parte de su pecho. Kariope no pudo más que solo ver, invadida de un dolor insoportable, como la inmensa nave se alejaba de ellos y salía del planeta.

ZeroTwo al escuchar el impacto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Salto de las manos del Zord y se metió a la sala de mando. Corrió hasta donde la serpiente se encontraba y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de esta para intentar abrirla. Sin más esfuerzo, esta se levantó y dejo ver a una desganada Kariope que soltando a Axel, dio unos pases fuera de la criatura.

-ZeroTwo: Darling! (Abrazando a Axel) Que…QUE LE HAS HECHO?

-Kariope: No fui yo…Pero supongo que ya no importa…(acariciando el piso de las instalaciones) lo siento…no pude protegerlos…

ZeroTwo gritaba en el oído de Axel, lo sacudía y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacer que este reaccione, pero fue inútil.

-.-

-Axel: Dónde estoy?

El chico se encontraba en un vacío infinito de oscuridad y sombras, muy parecido a cuando hablo por primera vez con el Dragozord. Suspendido frente a él, una silueta deforme color morado que disfrutaba su victoria y se regocijaba en Axel.

-VIRM: Lo siento chico, pero no podía dejar que arruinaran mis planes por tercera vez.

-Axel: VIRM! MALDITO!

-VIRM: Estuve viendo tu adorable romance con la chica de los cuernitos, muy tierno la verdad, casi me hacen sentir algo.

Axel intento con todas sus fuerzas despertarse de aquel estado, pero para él era imposible salir de ahí. Estaba bajo el control de aquella cosa.

-VIRM: Ya no queda nada por hacer para ti chico. Solo hay oscuridad para ti y muerte para tu gente. Eres fuerte, pero yo estoy más haya que cualquier fuerza. Yo soy el inicio y el final. Y una vez acabemos con este miserable planeta, iremos nuevamente a la otra tierra para cobrar venganza por esa falta de respeto que han cometido.

ZeroTwo miro al Dragospero-zord y recordó sus palabras.

-ZeroTwo: Ustedes, ustedes dijeron que estaban en deuda, que nos protegerían. Porque no hacen nada? Si van a hacer algo es el momento…es ahora cuando los necesitamos más que nunca…por favor, hagan algo…

El imponente Zord miro sus manos y volteo al cielo sin decir una sola palabra. Tal vez viendo sus opciones, tal vez afrontando lo imposible. Callo de rodillas, juntando sus manos alrededor de la serpiente Klaxosaurio y el robot entero comenzó a brillar fuertemente. Fuera de Star Entity, los demás Zords se pararon en seco expulsando a sus pilotos y dejándolos en tierra firme.

-Jeronimo: Jessy que pasa?

-Jessica: No tengo idea.

Como luces en la noche, los Zords brillaron más fuerte que nunca cubriendo todo a su alrededor. Poco a poco esta luz comenzó a disiparte hasta convertirse en un simple brillo que salió del cuerpo de los robots y se dirigió a Star Entity. Ante ellos se encontraba…la esperanza misma.

-VIRM: El chico ave se ha liberado, disparen, no dejen que active a Star Entity.

Los cañones de sus naves lanzaron un ataque unificado hacia el colosal FranXX. Este último levanto el único brazo que le quedaba cubriéndose del ataque y desviándolo.

-Axel: Eres fuerte VIRM…pero nosotros estamos más haya que cualquier fuerza.

Naves centinelas salieron de Star Entity y comenzaron a orbitar a su alrededor. Cada una lanzo un ataque láser de un color diferente, apuntando a las tropas de VIRM en la tierra y destruyendo todas y cada una de ellas. Luego estas se unieron al brazo del FranXX y este lo apunto hacia el cielo.

-Axel: Nosotros somos, LA ESPERANZA MISMA!

El ataque realizado ilumino el cielo entero, ahora plagado por explosiones color morado y un láser con cada color del arcoíris. Todo mundo vio esto, para algunos la primera vez que veían un arcoíris, para otros, la reconfortante señal de la paz. Para todos la señal de que la guerra había terminado y ellos habían sobrevivido.

-Axel: Todo se acabó VIRM.

-VIRM: No…esto no es lo último que verán de nosotros, volveremos y convertiremos la tierra en escombros…recuerda mis palabras chico ave, no podrás detenernos por siempre.

Cansado por la batalla, el chico volvió en sí y vio a su princesa que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lágrimas en sus ojos. Esta se lanzó sobre el chico sin poder contener su felicidad. Por otro lado, esta duro poco al ver lo que ocurrió con sus Zords. Aquel brillo característico que tenían se había ido y rápidamente se volvieron de piedra sólida. Miraron sus pulseras y al igual que los Zords, el color de estas había desaparecido por completo. Habían ganado, pero a que costo.


	15. Cap 14: El día cero

Capítulo 14: El día cero.

El silencio lleno el ambiente, los niños pilotando los FranXX's salieron al exterior y con gran felicidad comenzaron el gritar y festejar la vida que ellos mismos se habían ganado. El arcoíris creado por Star Entity se quedó ahí uno minutos para dejar a los niños apreciarlo en todo su esplendor. Entre lágrimas y gritos, los niños sobrevivientes emprendieron el regreso a sus hogares. Por otro lado, los animarians y el escuadrón 13 habían sido despojados de sus bestias galácticas. Ante ellos, los enormes y rígidos pedazos de piedra descansaban después de haber salvado más que solo algunas vidas. Aunque afligidos por esto, los jóvenes corrieron hacia Star Entity para reencontrarse con sus amigos pues hacia el gigantesco FranXX habían ido los restos de la energía de los Zords. Quien más que ellos sabría que paso?

Dentro de la enorme arma de guerra, al igual que sus amigos, ZeroTwo y Axel se encontraban junto al Dragospero-zord. Tristes por el destino de estos, pero felices porque todo había terminado…o eso creían.

-Kariope: Los Zords han abandonado estos cuerpos. Animus tenía razón al final de todo, esos pedazos de metal son la clave para destruir a VIRM una vez por todas.

Axel y ZeroTwo voltearon rápidamente, mirando a Kariope quien, al igual que ellos, admiraba la estatua de piedra. Ambos jóvenes miraron unos momentos sin saber qué hacer. Sin sus Zords estaban a merced de la princesa Klaxosaurio. Aquella azulada mujer camino lentamente hacia ellos y estos comenzaron a sentir la inquietud en el ambiente.

-Kariope: Permítanme llevarlos a la superficie. (Extendiendo su mano ellos) Supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es sacarlos de aquí.

El silencio demarco la falta de confianza en ambos chicos y Kariope continuo.

-Kariope: Tranquilos, no tengo intenciones de hacerles ningún daño. Ustedes nos salvaron y aunque en parte ocurrió por su culpa…eso no quita el hecho de que fueron manipulados supongo…De cualquier modo, no tienen otra manera de salir de aquí.

-ZeroTwo: (mirando a Axel)Darling, tu que dices?

-Axel: Bien…supongo que no tenemos de otra.

La princesa subió a la serpiente junto a ZeroTwo y Axel. La criatura cerró su boca y desenroscándose del centro de mando comenzó su recorrido hacia la salida. Una charla un poco inusual comenzó en lo que esto último transcurría.

-Axel: Mama, es decir, Kariope que ocurrirá ahora?

-Kariope: Seguiremos a VIRM, acabaremos con el antes que ataque a mas planetas.

-Axel: Pero eso es una misión suicida, no tienen ni el armamento de las tropas necesarias para eso.

-Kariope: Tu padre nos dejó un plan hace mucho tiempo…por cierto, si no es mucha molestia, les importaría devolvérmelo?

-Axel: Va a haber un problema con eso, él está…

-Kariope: No, él está muy vivo.

-Axel: Como lo sabes?

-Kariope: Al ser mitas Klaxosaurio puedo sentir sus ondas cerebrales. Se han debilitado bastante, pero siguen activas.

-ZeroTwo: El doctor Franks llevo su Zord a la ciudadela, debe estar con él.

-Axel: Maldito viejo tiene más secretos que los videojuegos de la vieja escuela.

-Kariope: No podemos comenzar el ataque sin Animus…él es parte crucial de esto, necesito que me lo entreguen.

-ZeroTwo: Tranquila ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde está. Lo creíamos muerto hasta ahora. No podrías rastrearlo con tus hondas psíquicas?

-Kariope: Solo si estuviese lo suficientemente cerca.

La serpiente finalmente llego a la salida de Star Entity. Esta se lanzó por una abertura que antes conectaba a otro pasillo y que ahora daba lugar a una caída a la superficie. Jessica y Hiro vieron a la serpiente caer desde lo alto e instantáneamente se alarmaron y dieron la orden a los demás de detenerse. La bestia callo frente a ellos y abrió su boca, revelando a las 3 personas dentro.

-Axel: Hola chicos. (Saltando a tierra) Qué día no?

-Jeronimo: Axel y ZeroTwo con la princesa Klaxosaurio? QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

-ZeroTwo: Digamos que esta de nuestro lado.

-Kariope: No malentiendan mis intenciones. Dije que entendía lo que hicieron, no que estuviera dispuesta a perdonarlos de inmediato. Nuestra tregua es solo temporal y de conveniencia mutua.

Momentos después la tierra comenzó a vibrar y desde lo más profundo de esta comenzaron a surgir objetos azules que rápidamente emprendieron vuelo hacia el espacio, dejando atrás su hogar para tomar por cuenta propia el destino de todo el universo.

-Jessica: Que está pasando?

Kariope: Son mis hermanos.

-Hiro: Pero a donde se dirigen.

Kariope cerró sus ojos sin emitir una sola respuesta. Nadie a su alrededor despegaba los ojos de enzima suyo. Poco a poco la azulada mujer comenzó a tambalearse y cambiar su expresión por una de ira y dolor.

-Kariope: De-demonios…

Para sorpresa de todos ella cayo desvanecida ante ellos. Con desconfianza, ambos equipos comenzó a cuestionarse que hacer. Por un lado, la opción más atractiva era dejarla ahí mismo tirada y largarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudiesen. Pero por otro lado, asumieron que lo más viable seria llevarla a la ciudadela con ellos. Dejando de lado el tema de VIRM, el dejarla ahí solo haría que ella los viera con peores ojos y no estaban en condiciones para continuar la guerra, por lo que lo mejor sería apelar a su "lado humano". Axel y ZeroTwo se cargaron al hombro a la klaxosaurio y el equipo entero comenzó el viaje de regreso. En el camino, los jóvenes contaron que fue lo que paso con los Zords.

Por otro lado, a kilómetros de donde los animarians se encontraban, el último de los nine hacia su máximo esfuerzo con continuar vivo y cuerdo. Charcos gigantes hechos con la sangre de los klaxosaurios y los fluidos de VIRM se interponían en su camino. Los gritos de sus compañeros retumbaban en su cabeza por cada paso que daba, pero el chico no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Una sola pregunta rondaba su mente, porque su compañero tomo la decisión de salvarlo?

-Alpha: (volteando su mirada al cielo) Papa…porque nos has abandonado? Ya no sé qué debo hacer…

Su mirada se perdió en el infinito cielo, cubierto parcialmente por nubes e iluminado por la cálida luz de un atardecer. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar uno por sí mismo y menos a solas. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a mojar su rostro mientras sus ojos hacían énfasis en el brazo de Star Entity, señalando hacia la dirección en la que VIRM había zarpado. Alpha levanto su brazo dejando que esta reciba la bendición del agua que poco a poco aumentaba el tamaño de las gotas. Esa sensación que sentía, él sabía muy bien que era. Era algo cuya existencia en él se le había negado desde que nació, una facultad que evitaba que el fuese completamente humano y al mismo tiempo era feliz creyendo que no poseía. Sentimientos, duros pero hermosos, igual que la vida en sí.

-Alpha: Esto es a lo que ellos llaman…miedo?

Mirando sus temblorosas manos el chico asumió la idea de que posiblemente nadie vendría en su ayuda. El resto de su equipo había sido eliminado, quien podría creer que el fuese la excepción? Continuo su camino mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más fuerte sobre él y la noche reclamaba su lugar. El frio recorría su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus manos y ralentizando su caminar. Sus ropas, antes blancas como la nieve, ahora manchadas por morado, azul y marrón. El tiempo pasaba y su visión cada vez se hacía más complicada, acompañado por el cansancio que implicaba estar caminando en el barro. A lo lejos, entre lluvia y sombras, Alpha ve los restos de un FranXX, una cabeza, para ser más exacto. Moviéndose rápidamente hacia allí, el chico abre la compuerta y se mete dentro para refugiarse. Oscuridad absoluta era lo que le esperaba dentro, pero eso era mejor que quedarse a morir de frio. El duro piso sirvió como un lugar de descanso para su cansado y helado cuerpo, aunque algo no terminaba de cuadrar. Con sus pies, Alpha raspaba con sus pies una superficie rígida pero al mismo tiempo suave y moldeable. La compuerta del FranXX quedo abierta, dejado entrar un pequeño resquicio de luz que apenas iluminaba parte de la entrada, pero que al caer un rayo, este dejo ver la totalidad de la cabina. Alpha vio por una milésima de segundo que era lo que estaba a sus pies. Podría haber sido su mente que finalmente acabo de quebrarse, podría haber sido solo un producto de si imaginación, pero el chico estaba completamente convencido de que eso no solo era un cuerpo, sino, el cuerpo de su compañero Dseta. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Tomando el cuerpo por su ropa, Alpha lo movió hasta la entrada, mostrando así que su teoría era acertada.

-Alpha: Dseta? Dseta despierta, la guerra acabo, ganamos…Dseta respóndeme en este instante, ES UNA ORDEN. TE ORDENO QUE RESPONDAS YA MISMO! DSETAAAAAA!

Golpeando el pecho de su ex compañero Alpha comenzó a gritar cada vez más fuerte hasta casi quedarse sin voz.

-Dseta: (débilmente diciéndole) Al..pha…

-Alpha: DSETA! La guerra acabo, ganamos, papa debe estar orgulloso de nosotros.

-Dseta: (tomando su mano) Pa…pa…él nos dio la espalda a todos…

La mirada de Alpha cambio de una de felicidad a estar en confusión.

-Alpha: Que dices? Fue gracias a él que lo logramos. No estaríamos aquí de no ser por él.

-Dseta: (tosiendo fuertemente) No lo entiendes verdad? Fuimos engañados…lo entendí en el momento que vi a esas criaturas…esas cosas moradas que acabaron con nuestros compañeros…ellos fueron enviados por papa, tú lo oíste.

-Alpha: Pero…Dseta estas…

-Dseta: Mírate (poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico) eso que sale de tus ojos…

Alpha no se había percatado, pero lagrimas salían a toda velocidad de sus ojos y caían sobre el cuerpo de Dseta.

-Dseta: Creo que las llaman "lagrimas"…he escuchado que salen cuando te sientes triste…eso demuestra que si poseemos sentimientos.

En ese momento Alpha lo comprendió. Su amiga no estaba delirando, todo había sido un engaño. Un elaborado y diabólico engaño creado para hacerles trabajar sin descanso por una criatura que solo buscaba su extinción. La ira se apodero del chico, quien presionaba sus puños y los llevaba repetidamente contra el duro metal.

-Dseta: (vomitando sangre) Al-pha…

-Alpha: Dseta! (arrodillándose junto a su amiga)

-Dseta: Ya no me queda mucho…debo ir con nuestros compañeros, a donde sea que ellos estén.

-Alpha: Que? No puedes dejarme, no te dejare. Si te vas…estaré solo…yo no sé qué hacer, necesito a alguien.

-Dseta: No, no lo necesitas…Siempre fuiste tú quien nos lidero, siempre estuviste ahí para nosotros…aunque todo haya sido un engaño, tu siempre fuiste nuestro líder y te queríamos en secreto por eso…ahora prométeme algo…(extendiéndole la mano)

-Alpha: S-si lo que sea… (Tomando su mano con fuerza)

-Dseta: Ve con los animarians…protege…lo que quedo de la tierra con ellos…y yo…velare por ti…eternamente.

El apretón de manos de la chica se hizo cada vez más débil, hasta que finalmente esta callo a un lado y sus ojos se cerraron por última vez. Alpha, el último de los Nine, lanzo un grito con todo su ser al cielo, dominado por la ira y tristeza. A lo lejos, un grito apagado se oyó. Un tenue "Alguien sigue con vida?", apenas oído por el Nine, pero captado al instante. Él sabía lo que debía hacer. Se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo de su amiga con ella, para luego dirigirse a donde los gritos se escuchaban. Un equipo de rescate se encargaba de buscar a los supervivientes de la masacre. Cuando lo vieron, su expresión fue de sorpresa total. Al ver el estado en que este se encontraba, miles de preguntas llegaron al chico, quien solo respondió con otro interrogante.

-Alpha: Donde están los Animarians?

-.-

: Afortunadamente, su cuerpo es muy parecido al de ZeroTwo. Me parece increíble que la hayan traído hasta aquí.

-Axel: No me mal entienda, no estoy muy contento con la decisión, pero es lo mejor.

La nave de Franks zarpo minutos después de que Naomi salió del lugar, junto con varias naves de rescate para los heridos. Aunque no tan rápido como el nuevo , el viejo llego a tiempo para ver el inmenso sacrificio de los Zords. En una sala de emergencias improvisada, yacían Axel, ZeroTwo, el doctor y la princesa. El primero mirando las gotas de lluvia golpear contra ventana. En salas aparte, los demás jóvenes estaban siendo examinados por asistentes de Franks.

: (admirando a la princesa Klaxosaurio sobre la camilla) Es…tan hermosa, quisiera hacerle tantas preguntas…hablar de tanto con ella.

-Axel: HEY! Puede que sea un monstruo desalmado pero sigue siendo mi madre. Cuidado con lo que haces viejo.

: Como podría hacerle algo a un ser tan…perfecto… (Su voz se volvió más profunda en esta última frase)

-ZeroTwo: Alguna idea sobre que le ocurre doctor?

: Los nervios de su cabeza y brazos están destrozados. Su cuerpo sucumbió al cansancio por un sobre esfuerzo que realizo. Estará bien, solo necesita descansar…aunque necesitaría llevarla a mi laboratorio para estar seguro.

-ZeroTwo: Doctor (llevando su mano al hombro del hombre), no podemos tomar ese tipo de riesgos. Esperemos a que despierte.

El anciano doctor se levantó de su asiento y lanzo un suspiro antes de salir del cuarto y dejar solos a los jóvenes y a la Klaxosaurio. ZeroTwo tomo lugar junto a Axel pero esta no podía despegar su mirada de Kariope. El chico noto esto desde que subieron a la nave, pero le era difícil preguntar algo así. Hasta que juntando sus palabras, comenzó.

-Axel: Princesa, pasa algo? Te veo muy interesada en Kariope.

-ZeroTwo: Es solo que…es difícil saber que gran parte de lo que eres sale de…pues, de ahí…me gustaría saber tantas cosas…

-Axel: (abrazándola) Tranquila, tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para responder esas preguntas. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por seguir luchando, lo peor ya paso.

-ZeroTwo: Eso también, hay algo en todo esto que no termina de encajar, como si…quedase algo incompleto o que está por llegar. Y ahora sin los Zords…

-Axel: Entiendo lo que dices, pero en nuestra posición no hay nada que podamos hacer de momento…aunque, empiezo a extrañar a Dragozord…estuvimos juntos desde que tengo memoria y…es difícil pensar en que pasara si no vuelve a la normalidad…

-ZeroTwo: (Devolviéndole el abrazo) Darling…

-Axel: Princesa…

Lentamente acercaron sus rostros el uno al otro y se unieron en un beso que calmo momentáneamente sus preocupaciones. Mirándolos mientras realizaban tal demostración de afecto, se encontraba Kariope quien, sin levantarse de la camilla, recordó muchos momentos que paso con Animus.

-Kariope: Ustedes… (Dijo levemente) son dos personas realmente interesantes…

La nave siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a la ciudadela. Ambos equipos tomaron rumbos diferentes en ese momento. El escuadrón 13 partió para el domo, donde descansarían por el resto del día y se prepararía para afrontar un nuevo mundo sin alguien que les de órdenes, más que ellos mismos. Jessica, Jeronimo y Vanesa fueron a ayudar a los heridos que regresaban de la batalla. Y finalmente, Axel y ZeroTwo acompañaron a Franks y Kariope a donde se encontraba Animus. Cabe recalcar que tuvieron que conseguir una bata para esconder a Kariope y no levantar falsas sospechas. Lamentablemente, el escenario que encontraron al llegar fue algo más desgarrador de lo que esperaban. El hangar estaba repleto de paramédicos que corrían de un lado a otro, llevando a los niños en camillas. Gritos, desesperación y llanto poblaban cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar. Cada segundo trascurrido eran vidas que acababan. Cabizbajos, el equipo entero se movió a través del caos de dolor y muerte que ahí se producía. Caminaros hacia el ascensor ahí los 2 jóvenes se separaron del grupo para ir en búsqueda del perdido Animus. Kariope no clavo su mirada en el luminoso "paraíso" creado por VIRM mientras la capsula de cristal bajaba por las instalaciones.

-Kariope: Esto…me trae recuerdos.

La klaxosaurio paso lentamente su mano por el vidrio mientras su mirada se perdía en la infinidad de aquella brillante ciudad. Franks por su parte, estaba de igual manera maravillado, solo que este interés iba dirigido a la princesa delante nuestro.

-Kariope: No pensé que siguieses con vida después de perder tu brazo.

: Oh princesa, ha pasado mucho desde ese día.

-Kariope: Si…ya veo…supongo que abras sido tu quien creo a la otra yo…Me equivoco?

: Pobra asimilarse, pero nunca será como la original.

-Axel: Estoy de acuerdo y doy gracias que así sea.

-ZeroTwo: DARLING!

-Axel: Que? Lo digo en el buen sentido.

El ascensor se detuvo y el doctor los llevó a unas escaleras que bajaron infinitamente hacia el subsuelo de la ciudadela. Continuaron su camino a través de una puerta sellada con una combinación de botones brindada por el anciano. Al abrirse, los cuatro vieron aquella jaula que contenía a un durmiente Animus. Kariope pasó antes que cualquiera y usando sus tentáculos destruyo el cristal, despertando de un susto al hombre dentro.

-Kariope: Animus!

Saltando dentro de la jaula, la princesa camino hacia el confundido y asustado hombre, quien la miraba con un miedo inhumano.

-Kariope: VIRM fue vencido, pero escapo junto a sus secuaces. Nuestros hermanos salieron en su búsqueda. Es hora de que pongamos a prueba tu plan.

-Animus: Yo…no sé de qué me hablas…por favor no me hagas daño.

El silencio invadió el lugar luego de las palabras del sujeto. Confundidos Axel y ZeroTwo se miraron entre sí. Kariope tomo delicadamente la mano de Animus y con su lengua recorrió gran parte de esta.

-Kariope: Es el, no hay duda…que le han hecho? (girando bruscamente hacia los demás)

: Creo que yo puedo responder a eso. VIRM pidió que sus recuerdos fuesen extraídos y filtrados para comprender el funcionamiento de los Zords.

-ZeroTwo: Le borraron la memoria…igual que como hicieron con nosotros.

: No, sus recuerdos, al igual que los de ustedes dos, siguen en la máquina. Lamentablemente no podemos revertir el proceso de filtrado a no ser que creemos una nueva desde cero.

-Axel: Cuando estuve junto a ZeroTwo los primeros días comencé a recordar todo lentamente. Tal vez podamos forzar sus recuerdos a volver. Kariope has algo que recuerde con cariño, algo…una frase, algún momento de su vida, algo de ese estilo.

-Kariope: Creo que tengo una idea.

La princesa Klaxosaurio envolvió al hombre entre sus tentáculos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo miro a los ojos unos momentos y la mirada de este comenzó a cambiar. De una asustada comenzó a tornarse más calmada e interesada. La mujer acerco sus labios hacia los de Animus y juntando estos con los suyos blanquearon sus mentes para profundizarse en el momento. Hasta que finalmente acabo.

-Animus: Lo siento, pero no sé quiénes son ustedes.

Kariope soltó bruscamente al hombre y dio media vuelta mirando con ira hacia nosotros. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, golpeando mesas y todo tipo de instrumentos a su alrededor, hasta pararse cara a cara con los dos jóvenes y el anciano.

-Kariope: Debería destrozarlos con mis propias manos…verlos sufrir por horas y luego acabar con el resto de su miserable especie.

-ZeroTwo: Pues adelante. (Mirando desafiante)

-Kariope: No…(bajando sus tentáculos) no me pertenece a mi dicho honor…Viajare al espacio para ayudar a mis hermanos. Sin embargo dejare una nave aquí, por si les interesa luchar también. Después de todo, también es su planeta…pero tengan en claro algo. Cuando regrese reclamaremos lo que es nuestro. Tengan eso en cuenta humanos, esta guerra aún no ha acabado.

Habiendo dicho eso, golpeo con sus tentáculos a los tres humanos ahí presentes y salió caminando lentamente por las escaleras.

-Axel: (mirando a ZeroTwo) Demonios…parece que tu corazonada no era errada después de todo…

-ZeroTwo: Darling…que haremos ahora?

El chico guaro silencio, viendo alejarse la sombra de su madre con aires de odio.

-.-

Una semana luego de la partida de la princesa Klaxosaurio, la humanidad comenzó desde cero tomando como base las instrucciones del . Se usaron las capsulas de transporte como hogares rudimentarios para los escuadrones y el escuadrón 13 convenció a todos de no usar la energía de magma, como respeto a la paz con los Klaxosaurios. Axel continúo intentando hacer que su padre recuerde, pero esto no tuvo éxito. Jessica se dedicó a enseñar a los más jóvenes la historia de los Animarians de su planeta, evitando obviamente la parte que conocieron al llegar aquí, Jero encontró el amor en una adorable recluta de numero 789, la llamo Sylvie y su relación apenas está floreciendo. ZeroTwo estuvo aprendiendo lo máximo posible de los Klaxosaurio, de la mano del , en caso de que esto fuese necesario.

-Axel: Qué onda gente? Como estuvo su día? (entrando por la puerta)

Finalmente, el octavo día de su nueva vida ambos equipos se reunieron nuevamente para cenar. Sin embargo, ZeroTwo ya había ido a visitar a Kokoro momentos antes para pedirle un favor. Estas dos entraron por la puerta, dejando ver que su antes largo cabello rosado había sido rebajado y cortado de manera un poco desprolija.

-ZeroTwo (sentándose a su lado) Y bien? Qué opinas?

-Axel: (besando su cuello desde atrás y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro) Te ves hermosa, me encanta.

-Jessica: OIGAN! Dejen sus arrumacos para más tarde, es hora de la cena.

-Kokoro: A mí me parecen adorables, qué opinas tu amor? (abrazando a Mitsuru)

-Jeronimo: Disculpen? Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de algo.

-ZeroTwo: No lo sabían? Kokoro y Mitsuru son pareja.

-Mitsuru: Y no solo eso, estamos esperando…una bendición.

-Jessica: DE-MONIOS, sí que no pierden el tiempo eh? Jajaja.

-Ikuno: Sera el primer niño biológico en años.

La conversación continúo unos minutos mientras todos debutaban de la comida confeccionada por Futoshi. El dolor y miedo que ocupaban sus corazones días antes se había ido completamente y ahora era reemplazado por el calor y la afección de una verdadera familia. Entonces, un impacto. Un sonido estridente hizo temblar la tierra entera, volteando vasos y tirando cubiertos.

Intrigados, los jóvenes corrieron fuera del domo para apreciar lo ocurrido. Una gigantesca masa que antes era un Klaxosaurio residía en aquel cráter. Manchas moradas estaban incrustadas en toda su estructura apenas dejando reconocer la forma original de la criatura. Seguido a esto una serie de explosiones del color purpura dieron su aparición en el cielo para que a continuación más objetos cayeran desde el cielo.

-Jessica: Que…demonios está pasando…

-Hiro: Están perdiendo la batalla.


	16. Cap 15: Morfosis

Cap 15: Morfosis.

La cordial reunión para la cena se convirtió rápidamente en un debate sobre los posibles futuros que tenía esta paz temporal, sobre las distintas formas de actuar que podían emplear para sobrellevar esta situación tan difícil. La tención del ambiente comenzó a crear discusiones entre los jóvenes. La vida los había forzado a ser adultos sin que ellos siquiera se diesen cuenta y ahora ponía a prueba su valía con el desafío máximo.

-Axel: A ver…una vez más…

-Hiro: Si los Klaxosaurio ganan la batalla, que por lo que parece es poco probable. Volverán a la tierra y continuaran con la guerra, solo que esta vez ambas facciones estaremos muy destruidas para dar peleas como las anteriores.

-Jessica: Y si VIRM es el victorioso…

-Jeronimo: Adiós tierra y probablemente adiós universo.

-Ichigo: Todos estamos al tanto de lo que representa la victoria de cada quien, ahora lo que realmente nos importa es la nuestras opciones. Que podemos hacer para no morir aquí?

-ZeroTwo: Bueno, supongo que la opción más viable seria…ayudar a los Klaxosaurios. Kariope nos dejó una nave, así que ahí tenemos una manera de alcanzarlos.

-Mitsuru: No estamos en condiciones para volver armar una guerra y menos contra VIRM, aunque logremos llegar hasta ellos como podríamos responder?

-Hiro: El doctor acabo de reparar los FranXX hace una semana por si necesitábamos volver a montarlos. Aunque no sea mucho, todavía tenemos algo para defendernos.

-Vanessa: Y qué pasa con los FranXX de los demás parásitos?

-Goro: Dudo mucho que quieran ayudarnos, se han acostumbrado muy rápido a esta vida y ya están superando los desastres de la última batalla. Además no creo que les agrade la idea de ayudar s los Klaxosaurios. Estamos arrinconados si lo vemos de esa manera…

-Miku: Porque no usamos a Star Entity?

-ZeroTwo: Esta muy dañada, apenas pudimos usarla unos minutos cuando los Zords dieron su energía.

-Jessica: Se me ocurre algo, pero es arriesgado.

-ZeroTwo: En una situación así todo lo es.

-Jessica: (suspirando y pensando sus palabras) Podríamos ir a buscar entre las cosas de los Klaxosaurios, no creo que haya quedado alguno en la tierra más allá de la energía de magma del planeta.

-¿?: No los hay.

El equipo ahí reunido giro sobre sí mismo para ver, en la perta, a un chico de rizos dorados con una mirada muy distinta de la que ellos recordaban. El último de los Nine entro lentamente, seguido del doctor Franks, quienes seguido a esto tomaron asiento junto a los demás.

-ZeroTwo: Alpha? Creí que habías…

-Alpha: No, para mi desgracia no fue así…aunque supongo que podría tomarlo como…mi redención.

-ZeroTwo: Redención? (dijo con desconfianza)

-Alpha: He visto verdades donde antes no había…demasiado tarde, pero las he visto.

: Suficiente, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Haya afuera como sabrán se está poniendo en juego el destino de millones de vidas. Esta última semana, Alpha ha estado observando los restos de la información abandonada por VIRM. Yo creo que les sorprenderá lo que ha encontrado.

El anciano puso en el centro de la mesa un aparato plano y redondo. Presionando unos botones, la maquina creo un holograma mostrando una cuarto lleno de capsulas de cristal que contenían a cientos de personas inconscientes. De diferentes edades, niños y adultos e incluso algunos ancianos.

-Alpha: Ante ustedes, la cámara del sueño. Aquí yacen los parásitos que fueron considerados "inútiles" por no poder pilotar correctamente un Franxx.

Las miradas del escuadrón 13 comenzaron a llenarse con un desagrado abismal. Algunos sentían odio, otros impotencia, terror e incluso tristeza.

-Alpha: Pero eso no lo es todo. En los archivos habían registrados cientos de nombres en una carpeta nombrada Archivos-A.

-Axel: Nombre? Creo que te referirás a sus códigos.

-Alpha: No…ellos no son parásitos, son Animarians.

El corazón del chico se paralizo al oír la declaración del Nine. Fue ahí cuando recordó la prueba que le realizaron al llegar. El pilotar esa cabeza, no era para demostrar que podía ayudar a ZeroTwo. Era para saber que era mínimamente útil.

-Axel: Demonios… (Presiono sus puños)

-Jessica: Podemos liberarlos? No podemos dejarlos ahí por siempre.

: Me temo que la des criogenización llevara semanas para evitar cualquier tipo de daño físico o psicológico en ellos. No podemos contar con ellos para esta misión.

-Hiro: Entonces porque nos muestran esto si no sirve de nada?

-Alpha: Porque dentro de estos archivos, había uno en concreto de…

-Axel: No me digas (interrumpiendo), de Animus?

-Alpha: Efectivamente.

-Axel: No sé por qué no me sorprende. Ustedes dos tenían secretos por todos lados verdad Franks?

: Es un toque personal, que puedo decir?

-Alpha: Por otro lado, me tome el tiempo de mandar un equipo de expedición a los restos de la colonia de la princesa Klaxosaurio. No se encontraron señales de vida, pero si algún tipo de maquinaria que les podría interesar. Les recomiendo ir.

-ZeroTwo: Todo esto se ve demasiado raro y creo que no entenderás cuando decimos que no confiamos en ti.

-Alpha: Al contrario, lo entiendo.

Esta respuesta no convenció a la chica pero de cualquier modo levanto una ceja en señal de intriga.

-Alpha: Escuche, sé que no me han mirado con la mejor cara en el pasado y que he sido más una molestia que cualquier cosa en especial para ti Lot…(deteniéndose antes de completar el nombre) ZeroTwo. Pero ahora les pido por favor…lo único que quiero es volver a empezar, ver el mundo de la misma manera que ustedes. Sabes que en mi vida hay otro propósito más haya que el ser una máquina de guerra. Por favor, déjenme ayudarlos.

El grupo entero se miró entre sí, sin saber realmente que decir ante las aclaraciones del chico que yacía, con una mirada honesta, ante ellos. Por otro lado, alguien si se compadeció de él, alguien que nadie hubiese esperado. Con una mirada de desconfianza y odio ZeroTwo camino hacia el nervioso Nine, quien se paró derecho y miro a su hermana a los ojos. Rápidamente la chica lanzo su mano hacia el cuello de Alpha, tomándolo con fuerza y llevándolo cara a cara consigo.

-ZeroTwo: Escucha bien esto, nada me desagrada más que la idea de tener que trabajar contigo una vez más, pero por el bien de este planeta lo mejor será que ambos cooperemos para salvarlo. Pero ten en claro algo, si se te ocurre por una milésima de segundo, traicionarnos yo misma me ocupare de que ese sea tu último pensamiento.

ZeroTwo lanzo nuevamente al Nine hacia su asiento. Tosiendo con un gran dolor en su cuello, Alpha agradeció a la chica quien no se dignó a volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-.-

Finalmente la decisión fue tomada. El equipo tomo rumbo hacia la base de los Klaxosaurio. Su esperanza recayó completamente en que ahí se encontrase que les fuese de ayuda, por muy baja que fuese la probabilidad de esto. Cinco naves que transportaba cada una un FranXX diferente. Genistar había sido excluida de esta misión, esto se había hecho por el futuro hijo de sus pilotos, quedando ahora en un mismo equipo Ikuno y Futoshi. ZeroTwo se encontraba en la parte de desembarco, admirando a la gigantesca dama de hierro que tanto tiempo la había acompañado. Strelitzia, imponente y bella como siempre, descansaba sentada sobre sí misma. Mientras esto ocurría, Axel se escabullo lentamente tras ella para intentar sorprenderla.

-ZeroTwo: (sin despegar su mirada de Strelitzia) Sé que eres tu Darling.

-Axel: Daaah, la pensé demasiado. (Tomando asiento junto a ella) Te veo algo distante. En qué piensas?

-ZeroTwo: (suspirando) Nada realmente…

-Axel: Alpha verdad?

-ZeroTwo: (asintiendo con la cabeza)…

-Axel: Porque lo odias tanto? Entiendo que es un idiota y dice cosas fuera de momento, pero realmente hizo algo tan grave como para merecerse tu odio?

-ZeroTwo: Solo digamos que…nunca logramos entendernos bien. Él siempre estaba intentando que yo aceptara que nunca seria humana. Me decía que era mejor así y yo…bueno, ya sabes.

-Axel: mmm si entiendo…(tomándose unos momento para pensar sus palabras) Veras, cuando estábamos en la academia Animarian tenía una chica en mi equipo que me hacia la vida imposible.

-ZeroTwo: Una chica te molestaba Darling? En serio? (dejando salir una pequeña risa)

-Axel: Mi padre me enseño a no molestar a las niñas, con Jero le decíamos el código de honor. Como decía, intentaba evitarla a toda costa por lo molesta que llegaba a ser, hasta que un día nos pusieron juntos en una expedición. Mi primera impresión fue "Maldita sea mi suerte". En fin, nuestra misión era simple, nos dejaron en un bosque y debíamos buscar las piezas pérdidas para una máquina y volver antes del amanecer. El problema comenzó cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo perdidos que estábamos jajaja. Tuvimos un largo rato para estar juntos y conocernos, al final resulto que no era tan mala persona como yo creía, al contrario, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-ZeroTwo: Creo que entiendo lo que me estas intentando decir, pero que tiene esto que ver con Alpha?

-Axel: Aun no te dije su nombre. Tú la conoces como "Jessica".

Fue ahí cuando la chica realmente comprendió lo que Axel quería decirle. Al darse cuenta de esto puso una mirada de inseguridad sobre la idea. Alpha nunca había sido de las personas más sociables del mundo, sin embargo ella no estaba muy lejos de esa categoría. Además ambos compartían la misma sangre y podían definirse como hermanos técnicamente.

-Axel: (Besándola rápidamente y levantándose) piénsalo.

-ZeroTwo: Espera a dónde vas?

-Axel: Debo atender un asunto (sacando el mensaje que le otorgo el ). So ocurre cualquier fin del mundo prematuro solo llámame.

Más allá de toda broma que el chico pudiese hacer, estaba siendo presa de un miedo sin igual. Un tic nervioso que hacía temblar aquel gris y pequeño dispositivo confirmaba esto último. Todos ahí tenían miedo de alguna manera, nadie quería perder todo lo que habían logrado estos últimos meses y el hecho de que todas sus oportunidades residiesen en la base de sus ex enemigos solo incrementaba enormemente sus nervios. Axel camino hacia el cuarto de enfermería. Recostándose sobre una de las camillas, el chico presiono el botón para ver el mensaje.

Parado en medio de una sala llena de maquinaria y objetos que el chico no comprendía se encontraba un Animus mucho más joven. En sus manos sostenía su brazalete verde, admirándolo y tratando de entender sus misterios con solo una mirada.

-Animus: Hijo, si estás viendo esto significa que lo que más me temía ha ocurrido…me has encontrado y es el peor error que hubiese podido cometer. Para estos momentos debes odiarme y pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo. No te culpo. En un principio solo lo hice por ella…por esos hermosos ojos azulados que capturaron mi alma y la llevaron a un espiral de locura por el cual nade con todo placer. Pero luego, cuando te tuve junto a mi…pude ver que realmente sentía algo por tal pequeña criaturita. Me hiciste un padre y me diste algo por que levantarme y luchar.

El hombre movió la cámara uno centímetros hacia su derecha, mostrando un pequeño niño con un montón de cables conectados alrededor de su cabeza y un visor puesto sobre sus ojos. En su mano sostenía fuertemente un pedazo desgastado de tela negro.

-Animus: Por eso te pido que me perdones…te condene a esta vida y por mucho que esté intentando remediarlo sé que si estás viendo esto mi intento fue en vano. Por lo que voy a darte el único regalo que nadie podrá quitarte sin importar lo que hagan.

Se acercó a un micrófono a un lado del chico, lo tomo y volvió a mirar a la cámara. Poniendo el aparato entre sus labios, dijo en voz alta:

-Animus: Tu nombre es Axel y sin importar que pase nunca perderás la esperanza. Pues eso es mi regalo y te acompañara por el resto de tu vida. (Dejando a un lado el micrófono) Mi fuerza y determinación te pertenecen, hijo mío.

Un grito se escuchó en la lejanía, captando la atención de Animus y haciendo que dejase la cámara unos momentos.

-Animus: Una última cosa. (Sacando de su bolsillo una hoja con unos dibujos en ella) Si necesitas cualquier tipo de apoyo, solo busca la marca…recuerda, BUSCA LA MARCA.

Axel pauso unos momentos el video para admirar el dibujo de su padre. Una idea vaga paso por su mente mientras sus ojos se posaban en aquella figura de un rayo pintado vagamente en secciones multicolor. Una frase se escapó de sus labios.

-Axel: Maldita sea papa dibujas como niño de 4 años.

Las probabilidades de que ese rayo significase algo eran realmente bajas. Pero como dice el dicho, al muerto todo le conviene. Rápidamente el chico se levantó y reunió al equipo entero en la cabina central.

-Jeronimo: Parece dibujado por un niño de 4 años.

-Axel: Si lo sé, pero estoy convencido de que mi padre nos quiso decir algo con esto. Es una señal muy concisa pero no sé a qué se refiere con "Busca la marca".

-Jessica: Algo simbólico tal vez?

-Alpha: No exactamente, en la expedición el grupo saco algunas fotos del lugar. (Buscando entre sus papeles) Miren.

En el centro de una mesa coloco una fotografía de una pared gigantesca cuyo centro poseía el mismo dibujo del video, con la variante de su color.

-Alpha: Encontraron esto en una de las salas subterráneas que conectan a un subsuelo muy cercano a la capa de magma. Apenas pudimos sacar información de ese lugar, parece estar completamente sellado.

-ZeroTwo: Pero que hay tan importante ahí que necesite estar encerrado de esa manera?

-Jessica: Y porque los klaxosaurios no se lo llevaron con ellos?

-Hiro: (mirando por la ventana hacia la enorme montaña con punta azulada) Bien, supongo que estamos por averiguarlo…

-.-

-Kariope: Humano, qué significado tiene ese extraño comportamiento?

La princesa miraba al joven Animus en su celda mientras este usaba algunas telas brindadas por la klaxosaurio como petición para arreglar esos harapos que lo cubrían.

-Animus: Esto? (señalando el hilo y las prendas) solo para hacer que duren un poco más.

-Kariope: Qué sentido tiene arreglar lo que ya está roto? No sería mejor hacer una nueva?

-Animus: Tal vez, pero siempre puede mejorar a la vez que tapas cada agujero. Por ejemplo, este pedazo de aquí. Sería un lugar muy cómodo para tener un bolsillo.

-Kariope: Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Si algo está roto es porque ha fallado. Debe tirarse como el resto de la basura.

-Animus: O puedes juntar otro igual de roto y crear algo mucho mejor.

Animus despertó sudoroso de su cama. Aquel sueño, aquel recuerdo había llegado como un viejo amigo al cual se creía muerto. Se sentía increíblemente feliz por recordarlo pero no podía entender porque. Ese chico que por toda esa semana había estado a su lado con el vano objetivo de que recordara habría tenido razón?

-Animus: Axel…ese era su nombre.

Levantandose rápidamente de la cama, el hombre miro por la ventana a la basta ciudadela. En su centro, el laboratorio del Doctor FranXX. No se quedaría ahí a recordar lentamente como un paciente de amnesia. Tomo sus prendas y salió a recordar su pasado.

Mientras tanto: El equipo de jóvenes se había reunido alrededor de la inmensa estructura descubierta por el Nine.

-Jessica: Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora qué?

-Alpha: Pues no lo sé…podríamos intentar derribarla pero tomaría un tiempo traer toda la maquinaria hasta aquí.

-Jeronimo: Que tal si golpeamos nuestras cabezas contra el muro y esperamos lo mejor?

Dijo poniendo su mano contra el muro y volteando a mirar a sus compañeros. Al hacer esto, una parte de aquel rayo se ilumino. Percatándose de esto, Jero retiro su mano rápidamente, causando que aquella figura apagase su luz.

-Jeronimo: Que demonios…

-Vanessa: Jero tu brazalete!

El chico miro rápidamente su brazo y vio como la pulsera del Mezodon se iluminaba breve y débilmente, solo para volver a apagarse tras esto.

-Axel: Que paso, sentiste algo?

-Jeronimo: No realmente…pero esta pared parece reaccionar de alguna manera con las pulseras.

-Hiro: Intenten tocarla todos a la vez.

-Jessica: Muy bien, todos juntos…

Los seis Animarians presionaron fuertemente sus manos contra la estructura y esta ilumino fuertemente no solo su símbolo, sino además los brazaletes de los chicos. Luego de unos momentos, la pared cedió y cayó hacia el lado opuesto del que los chicos se encontraban, formando así un puente que abría el paso.

-Skynet: Soy el único que no esperaba esa reacción?

-Goro: Nop.

Dispuestos a investigar la zona, el equipo camino a través de aquel nuevo pasillo que se abría ante ellos. Inmediatamente cuando los Animarians pasaron, la pared volvió a levantarse impidiendo el paso del escuadrón 13.

-Jessica: Ah…genial…

-ZeroTwo: Esto debe ser obra de ese malnacido de Alpha. (Gritando a través de la pared) CUANDO SALGAMOS VAS A SABER LO QUE ES BUENO!

-Alpha: YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! (Devolviendo el grito)

-Axel: Hey chicos…será mejor que vean esto…

Dándose cuenta del lugar que proseguía a aquel pasillo, el equipo ahora de seis jóvenes miro atónito las dimensiones de su situación. Ante ellos, una gigantesca sala cuyo centro era una esfera con aquel símbolo de rayo en su centro. En una de las paredes, una pantalla gigantesca que se ilumino tras la entrada de nuestros protagonistas. En esta, solo pudo apreciarse aquel símbolo nuevamente y una voz hablando.

-¿?: Felicidades "INSERTE ACRONIMO DE LA RAZA DE LOS PRESENTES", por sus habilidades, carácter o determinación, han sido elegidos por sus Zords para convertirse en los salvadores no solo de su planeta, sino de la galaxia entera. Este cuarto fue creado para su protección absoluta y solo debe usarse en caso de que la criatura conocida como VIRM haya invadido su planeta.

-Jeronimo: Este lugar es increíble…

-Jessica: Sera por esto que los Klaxosaurios no pudieron entrar, esa puerta fue creada por los Zords, pero porque está aquí debajo?

-Axel: Mi papa…él la habrá encontrado y el le habrá contado de su importancia. Por eso no intentaron derribar la entrada.

-¿?: Ante ustedes encontraran el centro de morfosis, una estación creada para forjar la máxima conexión entre sus Zords y ustedes. Cuando estén listos, coloquen sus manos o "INSERTE ACRONIMO PARA EXTREMIDADES DE SU RAZA" sobre la esfera central. Al hacer esto, sus almas abandonaran sus cuerpos y se unirán temporalmente con sus Zords.

-Axel: Acabo de escuchar bien? Dijo abandonar nuestros cuerpos?

-Jessica: Esto no me está gustando…Nuestros Zords ya no están, por lo que hacer eso no tendría sentido alguno.

-ZeroTwo: O podría revivirlos. Es una oportunidad única, pero muy arriesgada.

El comunicador que portaba Jessica comenzó a sonar.

-Hiro: Hola? Jessica que pasa? Todo bien ahí adentro?

-Jessica: (sin responder la llamada de su amigo) No se…que debemos hacer. Nos estamos jugando la vida aquí, pero no es como si de cualquier forma tuviésemos otra salida.

-Jeronimo: Igualmente moriremos si no logramos reanimar a los Zords, son nuestra esperanza, la esperanza del mundo entero. Axel, hermano, que dices?

-Axel: Estamos contra la espada y la pared…la situación parece imposible, pero ya hemos hecho cosas imposibles antes.

-Vanessa: Pero teníamos poderes.

-Axel: No, los Zords tenían poderes. Pero fuimos nosotros quienes lo emplearon a nuestro favor. Fue nuestro valor, nuestra fuerza de voluntad y ganas de vivir. Hemos salido de peores. Podemos salir adelante. (Acercando su mano a la esfera)

-ZeroTwo: (haciendo lo mismo) Sabes que te apoyo Darling…juntos hasta el final.

-Axel: Aun debemos escribir el final del libro, este no es nuestro final.

-Jeronimo: (uniéndose a ellos 3) Eres mi hermano, no te abandonare.

-Jessica: (con ella fueron cuatro) Malditos emocionales. (Hablando por el comunicador) Hiro, escúchame claramente, quiero que tomen los FranXX's y busquen la nave de los Klaxosaurio, los alcanzaremos luego.

-Skynet: (tomando su lugar junto a ellos) De cualquier forma no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Vanessa: (reuniendo al equipo entero) Bien…supongo que falto yo, hemos llegado tan lejos. No es momento de retirarse.

-Axel: Muy bien…MORFOSIS AMIGOS!

El equipo entero toco la esfera al mismo tiempo. Estos comenzaron a brillar fuertemente con el color que los caracterizaba y poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaron rápidamente a convertirse en roca sólida. Aquel brillo salió de estos y rápidamente se elevó sobre el suelo, traspasando los kilómetros de roca y tierra que había de por medio y se dirigieron hacia los Zords. Entrando en estos, rápidamente vieron como lo que antes era roca, ahora volvía a tomar su color y textura metálica.

-Dragozord: Ufff chicos creíamos que nuca llegarían.

-ZeroTwo: Siguen aquí? Creíamos que habían muerto.

-Spero-zord: No, usamos la mayor parte de nuestra energía para detener a VIRM lo cual nos dejó en un estado de hibernación.

-Axel: Es bueno tenerlos devuelta chicos, se los extrañaba.

-Drago/Spero: Bien, que prosigue?

-Axel/ZeroTwo: Vamos al espacio…es hora de salvar la galaxia.


	17. Cap 16: El vuelo final

Cap 16: El vuelo final.

En la lejanía podían verse cada vez más cerca las explosiones. La batalla se había extendido hasta el punto intermedio entre Saturno y Júpiter. Hace horas que habían dejado la tierra, no faltaba mucho para que estuviesen cara a cara con VIRM y los Klaxosaurios. Los Animarians, ahora formando uno con sus Zords yacían en el puente de desembarco, admirando junto a el escuadrón 13, la preciosa vista que brindaba aquel mar de vacío y oscuridad conocido como sistema solar.

-ZeroTwo: Darling?

-Axel: Si princesa?

-ZeroTwo: Estas muy callado, piensas en la guerra verdad?

-Axel: Pienso en muchas cosas…pero todo gira en torno a eso. (Mirando la tierra desde la distancia) Sabes, siempre quise estar en el espacio, solo que nunca pensé que sería de esta manera.

-ZeroTwo: Es una vista preciosa.

-Axel: No tanto como tú…bueno tendría más gracia si pudiéramos vernos, pero entendiste el punto.

-ZeroTwo: Sabes…si me hubiesen preguntado meses atrás, no me hubiese importado dejar que la tierra fuese destruida y morir con todos los demás…pero con todo lo que he vivido, luego de reencontrarme contigo, conocer a Jessica, a Hiro y los demás…no quiero que esto termine así. Quiero vivir para estar a su lado. Quiero poder conocer ese hermoso lugar llamado tierra más allá de los libros…

-Axel: Eso me recuerda…princesa, cuando una persona empieza a temerle a la muerte?

-ZeroTwo: Empieza a temerle a la muerte…cuando tiene algo por que vivir y deja de hacerlo, cuando es el momento de protegerlo.

Un anciano doctor entro a la sala acompañado de los 10 jóvenes pilotos de aquellos trajes mecánicos que nos rodeaban. Se acercó a un panel en la pared y sin decir una palabra hizo una seña con la cabeza mirando a los Animarians. Los tres se pusieron junto a los FranXX y un brazo mecánico implanto en estos últimos una capa metálica color negra y unos propulsores laterales para maniobrar en el espacio. En los Zords, debido a las variantes que estos demostraban, los propulsores fueron más que suficientes.

: Cortesía de los klaxosaurios, disfrútenlos.

-Jessica: Bien, es hora de la verdad.

: Antes que nada, busquen a la princesa klaxosaurio. Ella seguramente habrá centrado su atención en VIRM, por lo que si la encuentran, encontraran también a ese bastardo.

Franks se retiró detrás de una compuerta sellada al vacío y el equipo entero vio como lentamente se abría la salida que los llevaría a ese frio y oscuro vacío. Donde deberían dar hasta lo último para no caer.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, Animus había llegado a la torre construida para albergar a papa. La inmensa puerta lo recibió con una cerradura por huellas digitales, solo admitiendo personas cercanas a su dueño. El hombre golpeo la puerta y forcejeo frente al haz de luz que, resistente como el metal, impedía su paso.

-¿?: Necesitas una identificación clase S para pasar por ahí…

-Animus: Que haces aquí?

Parado ante él, con una mirada de poco interés se encontraba el último superviviente de los Nine. Aquel creado para destruir a los klaxosaurios y servir a papa.

-Alpha: Sin un compañero ni un FranXX no tenía sentido acompañar a los demás, por lo que me enviaron de regreso aquí.

-Animus: Tú tienes una identificación de clase S supongo.

-Alpha: Tal vez… (Levantando su mano y mostrando un holograma con una marca de S en la esquina superior derecha) De cualquier forma, para que quieres entrar?

-Animus: Mi hijo necesita mi ayuda, debes abrirme el paso para poder…

-Alpha: A ver si entiendo, TU el sujeto cuya memoria fue borrada y que casi mata a su propio hijo, ahora quiere ayudarlo a pesar de que en teoría ni siquiera puede recordar quién es? Vas a necesitar algo mejor si quieres convencerme.

-Animus: Escucha, tienes razón, no recuerdo la mayoría de cosas que he hecho, pero debes confiar en mí. No tenemos mucho tiempo, cada segundo que pasa podría ser decisivo.

-Alpha: Entonces dime la verdad. Aunque tengas la memoria borrada, sigues siendo un klaxosaurio, porque debería confiar en ti?

-Animus: Por favor, se razonable, que mal podría llegar a hacer? Tú mismo lo dijiste ni siquiera puedo recordar el nombre de mi propio hijo.

-Alpha: En ese caso, porque quieres entrar? Aun no has dicho nada coherente.

-Animus: Porque recuerdo este lugar…(guardando unos momento de silencio para organizar sus pensamientos) vagamente soy capaz de recordarlo. Recuerdo una sala…un niño durmiendo en una camilla con cables conectados…pero todo se vuelve oscuro de ahí en adelante. Solo te pido eso, por favor ayúdame…no sé qué allá sido, pero sé que fueron cosas malas las que me llevaron a estar aquí. Quiero aunque sea remendar mi pasado.

Las palabras del hombre no llegaban a convencer del todo al nine, pero su instinto le decía que debía ayudarlo. Su decisión era realmente difícil de concretar. En una situación así, como saber que está bien y que no? Que hubiese hecho papa? O Axel? O ZeroTwo? Luego de unos momentos, se preguntó a si mismo…Que haría yo?

-¿?: Alpha! Señor Alpha!

Ambos individuos giraron sus cabezas para apreciar a un chico aparentemente no menor a 20 años correr desesperado hacia ellos. En su mirada podía apreciarse el miedo absoluto.

-Parasito: Venga pronto, necesitamos su ayuda.

-Alpha: Que pasa?

-Parasito: Es…

Interrumpiendo las palabras del chico, el sonido del metal retorciéndose y siendo arrancado inundo el interior del domo. Todos los ahí presentes vieron como una pequeña parte del techo era arrancado y desde fuera aparecía una especie de mano esquelética color azulada pero con rasgos morados. Parecía una fusión forzada y monstruosa de las bestias de VIRM y los klaxosaurios.

-Parasito: Es una de las cosas que cayeron del cielo, esta parece continuar con vida…no tenemos los permisos para acceder al hangar, necesitamos que nos brinde el paso.

El Nine volteo a mirar a Animus y una idea paso por su mente.

-Alpha: Lleva a los demás parásitos al subterráneo, yo me encargare de esa cosa. Tú, Ánimos o como sea que te hagas llamar, si quieres mi identificación para tus extrañas ideas, será mejor que me ayudes a defender la ciudadela.

-Animus: Pero…(deteniéndose ante la inutilidad de negarse) entiendo, pero que haremos?

-Alpha: Al ser un Nine, tengo la habilidad de ser tanto pistilo como estambre, por lo cual no habrá ningún problema en nuestra compatibilidad. Genista no se fue con el escuadrón 13, por lo que está disponible para esto.

-Animus: Y si no puedo pilotar?

-Alpha: Pudiste pilotar al y derrotaste a Axel y ZeroTwo, estoy seguro que podrás hacer esto.

Ambos corrieron al hangar, la unión de ambos dentro del FranXX pudo concretarse sin ningún problema. Genista levanto su arma y corrió fuera del domo a enfrentar a la criatura. Esta era fácilmente el doble de grande que el robot, pero con una desventaja notable. Se movía lenta y torpemente, además de carecer de algún tipo de ataque a distancia, lo cual les permitió dar el primer golpe con el cañón de Genista. Al sentir el impacto el monstruo dejo rápidamente el domo y centro su atención en el hombre y el chico. Lanzo un fuerte rugido en su dirección y se postro en sus patas traseras, como si de un animal se tratase. Genita continuo lanzando ataques con su cañón lo cual no hacían mucho más que enfurecer a la criatura que lentamente se acercaba. En un fallo de cálculo por parte del Nine, la criatura logro atrapar la pierna de Genista con una de sus garras y rápidamente lanzo a esta contra el domo, destruyendo la parte superior de este y haciendo que el FranXX impacte de espaldas contra un edificio.

-Animus: Alpha, estas bien?

-Alpha: Preocúpate por ti…solo estoy un poco adolorido, pero nada que me impida seguir.

Ejerciendo fuerzas intentaron levantarse mientras el gigantesco monstruo se escurría por la abertura y caía dentro de la ciudadela. Las pisadas de esta hacían temblar el piso y destruían parte de los edificios, junto con la vida de quienes residían dentro.

-Animus: Que pasa, porque no nos movemos?

-Alpha: Tal vez…si hayan más daños de los que parece. (Soltando un alarido de dolor)

Animus miro hacia una de las manos del monstruo para apreciar como una de las piernas de Genista había sido arrancada de raíz, junto con parte de la maquinaria interiores del FranXX. El miedo invadió al hombre al ver cómo, cada vez más rápido, el monstruo se abría paso a través de todo lo que estuviese en su camino para llegar a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Alpha: Animus, rápido apunta el arma hacia su boca.

-Animus: Que planeas hacer?

-Alpha: Confía en mí, apunta bien, solo tenemos un disparo…

Genista levanto su pierna restante y se anclo al suelo poniendo el arma sobre su rodilla y apuntando hacia la boca del monstruo. Este último estaba cada vez más cerca de ambos pilotos. Los circuitos del FranXX comenzaron a recalentarse, bombeando energía de magma a toda velocidad hacia el cañón que comenzó a lanzar un deslumbrante brillo desde su cañón. Finalmente la criatura dio un muy corto pero veloz salto hacia Genista y esta, seguido de un grito de furia Alpha, lanzo un ataque que destruyo la parte restante del techo de las instalaciones. El monstruo por su parte, fue arrasado de la cintura para arriba, dejando solo unas piernas deformes y amorfas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

-Animus: Ufff…buen tiro chico…Alpha?

El nine, como consecuencia de tal ataque, había sido fuertemente debilitado. Su pelo, antes dorado, ahora había cambiado a un blanco apagado, pero sin llegar a ser gris. Sus ojos habían perdido parte de su brillo y se encontraba temblando como una tetera mientras retiraba sus extremidades del FranXX. Rápidamente, al verlo, Animus ayudo al chico a levantarse, llevando a este en su espalda.

-Alpha: D-Dios…No creo poder volver a pilotar después de eso…

-Animus: Tranquilo, no sigas esforzándote, te llevare a la enfermería. Estarás bien.

-Alpha: N-No…no hace falta, estaré bien…Toma (quitándose el guante con su identificación y entregándoselo)

-Animus: Pero no sobrevivirás en este estado, necesitas atención médica urgente.

-Alpha: Estaré bien…tengo sangre de klaxosaurio después de todo…no será tan fácil acabar conmigo…S-Solo…si ves a ZeroTwo…dile que siento todo lo que dije de ella…a partir de aquí, lo dejo en tus manos…M-Mira, ya estas a medio camino…

El edificio con el que habían chocado, no era otro que el rascacielos central construido para papa. Animus sin embargo, rechazó el pedido del Nine. Lo subió a su espalda y comenzó a descender el FranXX, con el objetivo de llegar luego a la sima de aquella enorme estructura.

-.-

Naves explotando de cada lado, alguna envistiendo lo que estuviese delante suyo, otras simplemente dedicándose a disparar desde lejos. Las tropas de VIRM golpeaban fuertemente a los klaxosaurios obligándolo a retroceder, pero no tenían intenciones de dejar que se fueran sin más. Estos últimos estaban dejándolo todo, dando hasta la última gota de sangre por la tierra que amaban y que tanto tiempo lucharon por proteger. Kariope se encontraba en medio de todo ese caos, observando la situación dentro de su nave personal. VIRM los superaba en todo sentido. Había pocas oportunidades más allá de la que para ella era evidente.

-VIRM: (hablando para todos ahí presentes) Toda tu vida has esperado para este momento, lamentable que no sea lo que querías… Ahora responde, realmente vale la pena este sacrificio? Tu preciado planeta, dominado por otra raza…Sus recursos, prácticamente exterminados…Tu gente (emitiendo una risa de victoria) incapaz de reproducirse.

Mientras aquel monstruo seguía hablando, Kariope inspeccionaba meticulosamente los alrededores en busca de aquella criatura.

-VIRM: Yo te ofrezco una salida, una forma de acabar con todo esto. Solo tienen que unirse a mí y concederme el poder de Star Entity. Vivirán para siempre, tendrán todo el conocimiento del universo. Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando?

En una esquina, la princesa localizo una nave un poco más grande que las demás y en la parte superior de esta se encontraba aquella criatura hecha de energía pura. Aquel tirano que había destruido tantos planetas y a tantísimas vidas. Recordando las palabras de su hijo, Kariope respondió.

-Kariope: Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando? Esa es nuestra naturaleza VIRM. Aunque las cosas parezcan imposibles…PERSISTIREMOS!

Giro rápidamente el curso de su nave y rápidamente activo los propulsores y encaminándose hacia VIRM.

-VIRM: Entonces perezcan con su planeta.

Rápidamente los monstruos morados arremetieron contra la nave de la princesa, impactando e incrustando sus garras en todo el armazón de este. Pedazos de metal salían disparados en medio del espacio, los motores crujían fuertemente mientras estos iban perdiendo potencia por el reiterado ataque de las criaturas. La klaxosaurio miro atónita como en la abertura principal que permitía su visión se encontraba una de esas cosas. Parecía tener intenciones de disfrutar lo que estaba por ocurrir. La nave lentamente fue detenida mientras aquella cosa inclinaba su brazo hacia atrás y apuntaba a la cabina de mando donde Kariope se encontraba.

-VIRM: Todo acabo, tú y tu especie fueron extintos.

Entonces, rápidamente aquel monstruo sobre la cabina fue derribado por una lanza con un pico formado por la cabeza de un ave. Los que se encontraban en los laterales fueron descuartizados por Alstromeria y Delphinium y finalmente los que estaban destruyendo los motores fueron tomados por sorpresa por Argéntea y el Mega-Mezodon.

-Axel: No es por nada, pero esa es mi frase.

-Jessica: Nos enteramos que habían problemas, así que vinimos para causar todavía más.

-Kariope: (sorprendida) Realmente no espere que viniesen.

-Hiro: Es nuestro planeta también.

-Jeronimo: Si, será un pedazo de tierra inmundo donde hace demasiado calor o demasiado frio, pero es el único que tenemos así que hay que cuidarlo.

Kariope intento volver a poner en marcha la nave, pero los motores de esta estaban muy dañados y no hacían más que gastar energía inútilmente. Argéntea y Mega-Mezodon tomaron la nave por ambos lados y la impulsaron rápidamente hacia adelante.

-Kariope: Llévenme hasta VIRM, yo me encargare de ahí en adelante.

-Jessica: Estas segura? No pareces tener mucho con que defenderte…

-Kariope: Todavía tengo una salida y pienso usarla.

Rápidamente las tropas de VIRM se agruparon frente al volar de los jóvenes para intentar frenarlos. Los klaxosaurio respondieron. Centraron su fuego hacia puntos de unión entre estos para lograr separarlos. Por otro lado, algunas tropas enemigas se agrupaban detrás suyo y comenzaban a rápidamente alcanzarlos.

-Jessica: Aquí los dejamos, vamos a impedir el paso.

-Vanesa: No hagan ninguna locura mientras no estamos.

Empuñando su taladro, el Elesis-zord rápidamente empalo a tres de ellos mientras los demás ponían su atención en este, dejando de lado la nave y a los demás. Las bestias entrelazaron sus cuerpos formando en frente un enorme escudo para proteger a su líder.

-ZeroTwo: Listo Darling?

-Axel: Listo princesa.

Las alas del Dragospero-zord hicieron su aparición y rápidamente se unieron a la lanza formando aquel taladro tan típico suyo. Tomando impulso, este salió disparado hacia aquel escudo.

-Axel/ZeroTwo: ALAS DE ORO!

El impacto fue suficiente para haces estremecer la estructura, mas no terminar de traspasarla. Tras del Zord aun taladrando, llegaron Alstromeria y Delphinium dando una patada conjunta y empujando más hacia adentro mientras Chlorophytum se dedicó a alejar a las bestias de la nave. El gigantesco escudo cedió y rápidamente se formó un agujero que creo una grieta separando cada parte de aquella muralla morada. Algunos de esas criaturas reaccionaron a tiempo y corrieron para detener al equipo. Pero no tenían intenciones de fallar en esta misión. Mega-Mezodon y Argéntea abandonaron sus puestos detrás de la nave y ayudaron a Alstromeria y Delphinium a detener a las criaturas.

-Jeronimo: AXEL! ZEROTWO! TERMINEN EL TRABAJO, SE LO ENCARGAMOS!

Dragospero-Zord tomo lugar tras la nave y acelero hacia adelante, dejando atrás a sus compañeros y encaminándose hacia aquel monstruo de energía que miraba impaciente las acciones de los jóvenes. En ese momento ZeroTwo comenzó a darse cuenta de algo peculiar en la nave de Kariope. Sus armas, tanto cañones como pistolas laser estaban destruidas completamente, sus motores ya no funcionaban, lo cual la llevo a preguntar.

-ZeroTwo: Kariope…como planeas ayudarnos a enfrentar a VIRM? No tienes ningún tipo de ataque ni movilidad.

-Kariope: Yo no planeo que ustedes me ayuden, solo deben llevarme ahí y alejarse lo más posible.

-ZeroTwo: Pero que vas a…

-Kariope: Es un viaje de ida para mí…es para lo que fui creada, mi deber es preservar la vida de nuestra raza y esa vida se ve amenazada por la mera existencia de VIRM.

-ZeroTwo: Que? Pero si tú mueres, quien guiara a los klaxosaurios? Tu especie será extinta.

-Kariope: Ahí es donde te equivocas…aún quedan dos que pueden llevarla a un nuevo horizonte…uno sin guerra, sin dolor ni angustia.

El silencio se hizo presente entre las tres personas ahí presentes. Axel y ZeroTwo buscaban una mejor solución, pero el tiempo se acababa y no había mucho más que hacer. Las cartas estaban jugadas. VIRM debía ser detenido a toda costa.

-Kariope: Tu, ZeroTwo, creo que ese era tu nombre…me has demostrado que eres más que solo una copia, tienes mi respeto. Te nombro, nueva princesa de los Klaxosaurios.

-ZeroTwo: Es…un honor que venga de su parte.

La klaxosaurio comenzó a presionar unos botones en su tablero. Las luces de la nave se apagaron y solo quedo un panel con una cuenta regresiva en toda la pantalla.

-Kariope: Bien…llego la hora.

-Axel: Recuerdo cuando era niño, Animus me contaba historias sobre mi madre…él decía que era una mujer justa, que ponía la vida de los otros sobre la suya misma y nunca mostro una pisca de temor en su mirada…Hoy puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que dijo la verdad.

Los propulsores del Dragospero-Zord aceleraron y este posiciono sus piernas tras los motores de la nave. Dando un empujón con toda su fuerza aquel pedazo de metal salió disparado hacia la nave de VIRM y varios de los monstruos que estaban alrededor saltaron a esta para intentar frenarla, a pesar de que ya era tarde. Kariope volteo y miro una última vez a la tierra, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, algo que solo había hecho junto a su querido Animus. Ese sentimiento, amor que se llamaba, ella no lo sabía pero esa fue la única parte de su ser que la hacía fuertemente humana.

-Kariope: Animus…gracias por todo.

Un gigantesco brillo cubrió la soledad del espacio. Una explosión silenciosa, pero altamente potente. Tanto Klaxosaurios, como FranXX, Zords e incluso las tropas de VIRM se vieron empujadas una gran distancia gracias a ella. Pedazos de metal de las naves y fluidos morados y azules llenaban en frio paisaje que ahí se demarcaba. Las criaturas que una vez sirvieron a aquel monstruo se encontraban quietas, inertes y flotantes en el infinito espacio. Una sola pregunta se escuchó.

-Axel: Se acabó?

Extendiendo su mirada alrededor, ZeroTwo solo pudo ver a sus compañeros movilizándose entre la inmensa cantidad de escombros. Felizmente respondió a las preguntas del chico.

-ZeroTwo: Si…eso parece.

Un anciano doctor vigilaba todo desde la salvedad de aquella nave de transporte otorgada por los Klaxosaurios. Una lágrima corría por su único ojo sano mientras aquel brillo se desvanecía y veía como los monstruos de VIRM quedaban inmóviles. Finalmente todo había acabado…o eso pensó. Su comunicador sonó y lentamente el viejo saco este de su bolsillo y respondió la llamada.

: Hola?

-Animus: Franks? Eres tú?

: Animus? De donde sacaste este comunicador.

-Animus: Franks no tenemos tiempo, algo está ocurriendo y es muy grave.

Mirando desde aquel rascacielos, Animus vio como alrededor de todo el terreno que se extendía comenzaron a formarse portales que absorbían y liberaban objetos de manera aleatoria por todos lados. Desde agua, árboles y rocas, hasta barcos antiquísimos pasaban por esas puertas a lo desconocido.

: Que? No te entiendo, eso es imp…

Atónito, aquel anciano miro por la ventana un paisaje desolador. Las criaturas de VIRM retomaron movimiento y comenzaron a juntarse en un punto en concreto. Ignorando completamente a los Animarians y FranXX, solo se dedicaron a reagruparse, formando una sola estructura monstruosamente grande.

-Jessica: No…esto no puede ser…

-Axel: Por favor alguien despiérteme, esto no puede estar pasando.

El brillo de esas bestia unió por completo el espacio que dejaban cada una de ellas, formando un solo y horroroso ser que parecía sacado de lo más profundo de las pesadillas de cualquier demente. Lanzo un rugido estremecedor que fue oído incluso en la tierra.

-VIRM: HE SOBREVIVIDO A COSAS PEORES QUE ESE PATETICO INTENTO! CIENTOS DE MUNDO HAN CAIDO A MIS PIES…Yo soy…

EXTINCTION-VIRM COMPLETO

-VIRM: Ahora ustedes formaran parte de la lista de "VENCIDOS Y OLVIDADOS".

El tamaño de VIRM superaba cientos de veces a los jóvenes. Un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas mientras miraban a aquella cosa moverse lenta, pero inmensamente más rápido que ellos.

-Jeronimo: Que…que haremos ahora?

-Axel: (presionando fuertemente el puño de su Zord) No tenemos de otra…Vamos a enfrentarlo.

Reagrupándose, el equipo entero voló en dirección a VIRM pero este no se defendió. Comenzaron a atacarlo, golpeaban y rasgaban partes de su piel, pero este solo se dedicaba a observarlos y mofarse en sus intentos. Los Animarians pasaron rápidamente a la ofensiva en el momento que comenzó a moverse. Con una mano tomo rápidamente al Elesis-Zord y lo estrello contra el Mega-Mezodon. Hiro intento contraatacar, lanzándose con la espada del Alstromeria mientras Chlorophytum disparo con sus cañones traseros a toda potencia en la mano del monstruo, apenas logrando dañarlo. Axel y ZeroTwo extendieron sus alas y apuntaron a la cabeza de VIRM.

-Axel/ZeroTwo: ALAS DE ORO!

El taladro salió impulsado a toda velocidad hacia adelante, pero este fue atrapado y detenido rápidamente por la mano de VIRM.

-VIRM: Estoy harto de su maldito romance. Su historia de telenovela…ACABA AHORA!

Apretando fuertemente con su mano, el monstruo quebró brazos, piernas y partió arranco parte del casco del Zords. Con un rápido movimiento, lanzo a este último lejos en dirección a la tierra. Atónitos, los demás observaron aquel acto del inmenso monstruo.

-Jeronimo: No…HERMANOOOO!

Ciego de ira, Jero cargo hacia aquella criatura quien no tuvo más que hacer un movimiento de dedo para incrustar su garra en el pecho del Mega-Mezodon. El chico golpeaba con sus hachas a toda velocidad en un acto de rabia y desesperación para zafarse. VIRM solo tuvo que hacer un movimiento con sus otros dedos para partir en dos al chico. Seguido a esto, levanto su brazo en el aire. Hiro presiono fuertemente los controles dentro de Alstromeria. Se movió rápidamente entre los escombros, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros que decían unas palabras inentendibles por su estado de miedo y rabia. Su objetivo no era VIRM, sino el Elesis-Zords. Este se encontraba inmóvil, parado ante la gigantesca bestia infernal que rápidamente bajaba su brazo a toda velocidad.

-Hiro: VANESA! SKYNET! JESSICAAAAAAA!

El Zords giro rápidamente e hizo una señal con su mano a Hiro para que se detuviera. Ese momento fue eterno mientras esos gigantescos dedos golpeaban a sus amigos y aplastaban cada centímetro de lo que alguna vez fueron sus Zords. Sus restos salieron disparados a la inmensidad del vacío. Hiro inmóvil solo pudo lanzar un grito de locura a la nada, antes de ser rescatado por Delphinium y Chlorophytum.

-VIRM: Ustedes, mis niños. No crean que he olvidado el tiempo que me han servido. Como recompensa, serán quienes admiren en primera fila como su planeta es aniquilado, luego podrán hacer lo que quieran…tómenlo como un regalo de vida.

La inmensa bestia comenzó a movilizarse hacia adelante, con destino al planeta que tanto tiempo sirvió de hogar para los niños. En la distancia, acercándose lentamente hacia los jóvenes se encontraba aquella nave, pilotada por Franks. Dolor, miedo, impotencia, esas eran las sensaciones que sentían mientras entraban por el puente de desembarco. El anciano doctor corrió a recibirlos, solo para enterarse de las desastrosas noticias.

: Que…han muerto?

-Ichigo: Y no es lo único…VIRM va camino a la tierra.

Un sentimiento de tristeza como nunca antes habían sentido rondaba en el aire. La derrota, más dura de lo que hubiesen podido imaginar, golpeaba cada vez más fuerte sus corazones mientras un largo remordimiento se asentaba. Ichigo giro y entre lágrimas abrazo fuertemente a Goro. Esta última había estado reprimiéndose en silencio mientras veía a sus amigos caer uno a uno, hasta que finalmente, solo exploto.

-Hiro: No…este no puede ser el final, debe haber algo más que podamos hacer. Sino las muertes de los chicos…habrán sido en vano.

Solo un inmensurable silencio hizo presencia luego de las palabras del chico. Dando media vuelta Zorome camino nuevamente hacia su Franks. Confundida y asustada, Miku pregunto.

-Miku: Zorome? Que estás haciendo?

-Zorome: (Girando rápidamente y sonriéndole a la chica) Que más nos queda? Hacemos nuestro último esfuerzo? Si VIRM destruye la tierra, ya no habrá un lugar para nosotros. Sera nuestro final de cualquier forma.

La mirada de Zorome no mostraba ningún temor. Solo una sonrisa segura y que irradiaba confianza a su equipo. Sorprendidos por la proposición del chico los demás se miraron entre ellos. Tenían miedo, algo evidente, pero luego pensaron…ya lo habían tenido antes. Ya había parecido imposible antes y de igual forma dieron lo mejor de sí. Hiro se movió hacia adelante y se puso del lado de Zorome, admitiendo su apoyo. Rápidamente Goro le siguió y con el Ichigo, continuando la cadena, Ikuno, Miku y por ultimo Futoshi. El doctor miro sorprendido como los jóvenes volvían a montarse en los Franks y salían rápidamente de la nave.

-Hiro: Listos muchachos? CREEMOS NUESTRA PROPIA LEGENDA!

-.-

La tonada de una flauta llenaba el silencio del ambiente, acompañada del cantar de unas aves y el sonido del viento contra la copa de los árboles. La cabeza del chico estaba recostada sobre una suave superficie que le parecía extrañamente familiar, sus parpados no querían responder, no quería ver el paisaje que le esperaba tras ese escudo de oscuridad autoimpuesto.

-ZeroTwo: Darling…despierta Darling.

La voz de su amada resonó en sus oídos y rápidamente Axel abrió sus ojos. Revelando la imagen de ZeroTwo sonriéndole bajo aquel árbol que tantas veces había influido en su vida. Las preguntas inundaron su mente mientras miraba a su alrededor y apreciaba un campo lleno de flores que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de su mirada. Rodeando aquel árbol, sus compañeros recostados en las raíces del mismo con una expresión de paz absoluta.

-Axel: Princesa? Que es este lugar?

-ZeroTwo: No lo sé…pero se respira un aire de tranquilidad muy agradable.

-Axel: (pensando unos momentos recordó lo ocurrido) Ya veo…esto es lo que llaman el cielo supongo…

-ZeroTwo: Estamos muertos?

-Axel: Eso parece.

-¿?: Aun no es su momento, ni lo será por lo pronto.

Una voz resonó en todo el lugar. Se comunicaba con ellos de la misma manera que lo hacían VIRM o Kariope, pero la voz de esta era más calmada, sumisa, incluso amorosa si se lo quiere. Los Animarians miraron a su alrededor, buscando el origen del sonido, pero nadie hizo presencia ante ellos.

-¿?: Sus Zords fueron destruidos, por lo que sus mentes se encuentran en una simulación creada para protegerlos a ustedes y a sus almas del control de VIRM. Se ha tomado una decisión. (Dijo de manera cortante)

-Jessica: Espera que planean hacer con nosotros? No pueden solo dejarnos aquí?

-¿?: Hemos decidido que ustedes son demasiado importantes para dejar que los eliminen, serán aprisionados aquí hasta el momento que sean de utilidad para derrotar una vez y para siempre a VIRM.

-Jeronimo: Pero que hay de nuestros amigo? Que pasara con el escuadrón 13? Van a dejarlos morir junto con la tierra sin más?

-¿?: Es imposible para mí traerlos con ustedes ya que no disponen de sus Zords. Sufrirán el mismo destino que la tierra.

-Axel: No pueden hacernos esto, después de todo lo que logramos…

-¿?: Ustedes no lo hubiesen podido lograr por si solos, los Zords tuvieron gran parte del crédito por todo y sin ellos ustedes no son más que una herramienta sin usuario.

Con ira, ZeroTwo golpeo el árbol repetidamente con sus puños mientras analizaba la situación. Las hojas de aquel pedazo de madera apenas se movían, era como si no estuviese pensado para ser siquiera una simulación realista de un árbol, solo una fotocopia pegada ahí para simular que había algo que nunca existió.

-¿?: Señorita, desista de su comportamiento. No hace más que dañarse a sí misma.

-ZeroTwo: Y que si no lo hago? Que harás? Aislarme de todos? Dejarme a la deriva para morir como estás haciendo con nuestros amigos?

-¿?: Esa decisión no me corresponde, solo estoy aquí para seguir órdenes.

-Jessica: Seguir ordenes? En ese caso queremos hablar con tus superiores.

-¿?: En situaciones normales eso sería imposible debido a la inmensa distancia en el punto A y B. Pero debido a la aparición de VIRM, este ha creado anomalías espacio-temporales que permiten el rápido acceso a estas.

-Jeronimo: En español eso sería?

-¿?: Seria esto…

Rodeando completamente al equipo pequeños monitores con fotos de personas de todo tipo comenzaron a aparecer ante ellos. Todos los tipos de voces imaginables comenzaron a expresar preguntas a los jóvenes que poco o nada sabían que responder.

-¿?: SILENCIO!

Una voz gutural, fuerte e imponente hizo callara todas las demás mientras aquel árbol tomaba la forma de un monitor que no dejo ver un rostro, pero dejo en claro quién era.

-Sargon: Yo soy Sargon, antiguo líder de la resistencia en contra del monstruo VIRM. Creador de los Zords y además…su benefactor. Llevo un largo tiempo observándolos, en especial a ti Axel, hijo de Animus.

-Axel: Conoces a mi padre?

-Sargon: Nuestros aminos nunca se cruzaron, pero he visto lo que ha hecho. Es por eso que los traje aquí. La esperanza para su planeta y su raza todavía no está perdida, pero depende de ustedes.

-Jessica: Que tienes en mente?

-Sargon: Cuando VIRM entra en cólera crea a su alrededor los conocidos por ustedes como "Agujeros de gusano" planeamos usar esto a nuestro favor…Todos aquí sabemos de lo que ustedes son capaces y nuestra esperanza esta puesta total y completamente en ustedes. Son fuertes, son valientes y por eso, llego la hora de recompensarlos.

Todos los paneles ahí presentes comenzaron a brillar intensamente y desvanecerse en energía de todos los colores conocidos. Como si fuese un torbellino, esta comenzó a girar alrededor dé cada uno de los Animarians.

-Sargon: Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por ustedes, toda la galaxia confía en ustedes, no los defrauden.

Los restos de los Zords a su vez comenzaron a brillar y de estos salió disparada seis luces, dos tonos de Rojo, Amarillo, Azul, Dorado y por supuesto, Blanco. Estos viajaron a través del espacio, pasando por los escombros de la pasada batalla, superando la velocidad de los FranXX's e interponiéndose entre VIRM y la tierra.

-Hiro: Naomi, estoy viendo bien? Esos son…

-Naomi: Son ellos, están vivos!

-Axel: Mas vivos que nunca.

Desde dentro de los portales, Zords de todo tipo, color y aspecto aparecían para ayudar en esta última batalla. Todos los animales conocidos y algunos que jamás se había visto antes. Bestias de otros planetas, de forma humanoide, grandes, pequeños e incluso de formas impensables. Los Zords de todos lados del universo estaban haciendo acto de presencia.

-Animus: Esto…esto es increíble…Alpha, puedes verlo?

-Alpha: (débilmente) Si…que gran espectáculo.

Las bestias galácticas tomaron su lugar junto a los Animarians y el escuadrón 13 llego en el momento justo para apreciar el escenario. En la tierra, todos los humanos salieron del subterráneo y miraron el cielo para contemplar aquel enfrentamiento.

-VIRM: Bien bien bien…me quitaron un problema de encima al reunirse todos. QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN? YO SOY EL FINAL DE SU ERA! SU HISTORIA ACABA AQUÍ!

-Axel: Ja…yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…bien chicos, es hora de hacer "ya saben qué".

-Todos: Que cosa?

-Axel: Que más va a ser…CONVINARNOS!

COMENZANDO FORMACION ¿?

Todos y cada uno de los Zords desprendieron un brillo que en conjunto opaco la luz del sol. La materia usada para construir el cuerpo de las bestias galácticas se descompuso rápidamente y de esta, el alma de los que alguna vez fueron personas a las que VIRM arrebato sin piedad su hogar, fue liberada. Ese día, fueron una sola, ese día fue cuando los débiles se unieron para enfrentar a un tirano. Y ese día fue cuando nació el último de ellos.

-Animarians: GALAXY MEGA-ZORD COMPLETADO!

Las magnitudes de aquel Zords eran equiparables al tamaño de la tierra. En el pecho de aquella gigantesca criatura humanoide, apenas distinguible por su tamaño, la silueta de seis jóvenes. Levantando su brazo asesto un certero golpe a la cabeza de VIRM haciéndolo retroceder una gran distancia.

-Galaxy Mega-Zord: Todo acabo VIRM.

-VIRM: Si…es verdad…TODO ACABO PARA USTEDES!

Dos alas fantasmales salieron de la espalda de la bestia y se enroscaron en su cuerpo formando un taladro. Rápidamente tomo vuelo hacia adelante y se disparó como si fuese una flecha.

-VIRM: ALAS DE LA EXTINCION!

De igual manera, dos alas salieron del Galaxy Mega-Zord, estas más grandes que el mismo sol, opacando su luz y emitiendo la suya propia. De entre toda esa energía, se escucharon dos voces decir su frase típica.

Listo Darling?

Listo princesa.

Las alas se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo del Zords y movilizando hacia adelante lanzo un grito no de odio, no de rencor, sino, un grito de esperanza pura.

-Galaxy Mega-Zord: ALAS ANIMARIAN, ULTIMO VUELO!

El choque y crujir de ambos ataque provocó un sonido tan estridente que resonó por todo el sistema solar. La fricción provocada por ambos taladros provocaba la rápida desintegración de estos, esparciendo pedazos de ambos oponentes por todo el espacio.

-VIRM: YO SOY INMORTAL, SOY UN SER PERFECTO, USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE INSECTOS EN EL IMPERIO QUE HE CONSTRUIDO.

Lentamente el taladro morado comenzó a agrietarse, mostrando flaqueza en su vuelo y una desaceleración en su movimiento. Después de tantos años, el poderoso VIRM arrinconado, llevado a la situación que tantas veces había impuestos a otras razas. Su vida paso por sus ojos. El taladro de VIRM finalmente cedió y abrió el paso para que lentamente el vuelo del Galaxy Mega-Zord atravesase su ser. Lo recordó todo, desde el momento en que perdió su humanidad, la soledad que sintió al ver que nadie entendía lo que había hecho, cuando traiciono a su raza por no acompañarlo en su inmenso sufrimiento y recorrió el resto de los universos para encontrar a más gente para que lo acompañase. El vuelo del Zord se detuvo y lentamente giro para ver al derrotado VIRM.

-VIRM: Ya…ya lo entendí…que he hecho todo este tiempo. Mi planeta, mi raza…aniquilados por mi mano…

El monstruo delante suya comenzó a evaporar su cuerpo. Poco a poco la energía que había recolectado todos esos años se desvanecía, junto con su conciencia. Todo había acabado, finalmente, la paz reino. Al igual que VIRM la energía reunida por el Galaxy Mega-Zord se dispersó y las almas de los Animarians bajaron nuevamente a sus cuerpos en la tierra. Estos cayeron desorientados, cansados y felices.

-Jessica: Lo…lo logramos…

-Axel: Si…wujuh…bien hecho chicos…(levantándose) Tómense el resto de la semana. Creo que nos lo merecemos.

-ZeroTwo: Uff, me pregunto si seguirán produciendo la miel de papa…realmente me gustaba.

-Jessica: Tú siempre pensando en tus dulces…ja…jajaja

Las risas llenaron el momento, todo el miedo vivido se había transformado nuevamente…en felicidad.

-.-

Levantándose, el equipo regreso a la ciudadela. Los portales anteriormente creados por VIRM habían desaparecido completamente, dejando de esta manera a los Animaríans en ese planeta. Sin embargo ellos no tenían intenciones de regresar de cualquier forma. Luego de eso la humanidad comenzó una reconstrucción de su sociedad. Todo libro o documento relacionado con papa o APE fue destruido y se reescribió la historia a partir de ese punto. Meses más tarde, Mitsuru y Kokoro dieron a luz al primer bebe biológico nacido hace centenares de años, su nombre es "Ai" que significa "Amor" por la palabra que nunca les enseñaron a decir. Jessica y Hiro comenzaron una pequeña relación que rápidamente floreció en el amor y la confianza mutua del uno al otro. Y hablando de amor, Ikuno y Naomi se convirtieron en la primera pareja del mismo sexo, motivando a muchos otros que sentían igual a expresar sus sentimientos. Jero se casó con número 789, mejor conocida ahora como Sylvie y vivieron una vida feliz y prospera junto a sus demás compañeros. Animus se reunió con su viejo amigo el y ambos ayudaron a la reconstrucción del mundo en vez de trabajar en su extinción. Vanessa y Skynet…bueno, solo diré que se vieron mucho tiempo a solas luego de eso jajaja.

-Niña: Pero maestra Miku…

Si?

-Niña: Que paso con ZeroTwo y Axel?

Oh esos dos, como pude olvidarlos. Días luego del regreso del escuadrón 13, ellos dibujaron la última página de su libro y luego de eso se dedicaron a recorrer el mundo para conocerlo y buscar otros niños que seguían bajo el mandato de papa. Pero…eso no fue lo último que se supo de ellos.

Tomándose de la mano, ambos caminaron a través de la mecanizada sala de experimentación del doctor. Las manos del chico sudaban fuertemente, estaba muy nervioso pero quería llegar al final de todo esto. Esperándolos ante aquella sala, su padre Animus sostenía una tableta de ADN que demarcaría más que solo un nuevo episodio en su vida.

-ZeroTwo: Darling, si no quieres no es necesario que…

-Axel: No no no, en serio, esto es algo que me gustaría vivir.

-Animus: Créeme chico, es la prueba más difícil que tendrás en tu vida.

Ambos lastimaron sus dedos con una aguja proporcionada por el doctor y llenaron las tabletas con un poco de su sangre. Al ser producto de tantos experimentos, ZeroTwo habia perdido la capacidad de dar a luz, pero todavía quedaba una oportunidad para la raza de los Klaxosaurios, o actualmente conocidos como "Klaxosapiens".

-ZeroTwo: Estas listo para una nueva aventura Darling?

-Axel: Listo, princesa…

Animus coloco ambas tabletas en la máquina y al instante demarco las características del embrión.

-Animus: Felicidades, es una niña. (Dijo sonriente)

-Axel: Como deberíamos llamarla?

-ZeroTwo: (pensando unos momentos)…que tal, Kariope.


End file.
